Turning Point
by Christine Manth
Summary: After Chp. 15 summary Sam and Jason have finally found a happy life with the people who hurt them paying. But after a run in with and old enemy can Jason keep his family safe from danger? And will a family secret drive Sam over the edge?
1. A New Begining

**Chapter 1: A new begining**

Sam stood there on the docks the wind blowing in her face, freezing the tears that rolled down her cheeks. All she could think about was Lucky and how not only has she ruin her life but his too. She wanted more than nothing than to blame and punish Elizabeth, but in honesty she couldn't blame her. Lucy would of found out eventually, Sam only wanted it to be on her own time.

ooooooo

Sam sat up quickly as the front door slammed shut.

"Lucky? Where have you been?"

Lucky just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Lucky? What's wrong?"

"I just heard the most interesting things Sam."

Sam stared at him not knowing what was coming.

"I overheard some of your argument with Elizabeth in the hospital," Lucky paused for a moment, he could feel the pain welling up inside, "She told me what you've done Sam."

"Lucky-"

"How you watched as an innocent baby was taken by a crazy woman and then didn't say anything about it. How you hired men to threaten her and her children at a park and play hero!"

"Lucky please"

"She tried to defend you saying ' Sam was being torn from the inside out with grief about the whole Jason situation' and stuff like that, and how you only wanted us to see the danger of Jason claiming his son."

"Lucky listen"

"NO SAM! I thought you would be different an be honest with me!"

"Lucky," Sam cried eyes swelling with tears and voice shaky, " is there anything i can say or do?"

"Maybe if you told me about this earlier the least I could of done was turn a blind eye and reason with Elizabeth and see that you were just really upset. Now it's too late. I need you to leave, and don't bother calling or coming back."

ooooo

Sam let out a sigh. This was all her fault, every little bit of it.

"Why couldn't I just tell him? Or better yet not even bother Elizabeth?"

Ring-ring-ring

Sam's phone rang loudly. She hope it was Lucky but it was just a text message. Sam read it and quickly regretted it.

"Goodbye Sam" it read, he looked to see who had texted it. It was a unknown caller.

"Oh no." Sam whispered looking around quickly. It was the text message killer. She stood up fast. And walked to the stairs.

'All I have to do is run to my car and I'll be fine.' Sam thought.

Sam was almost in the clear of the dock when she felt it. A cord wrapped around her neck. She tried to scream but it was no use all she could do was cough. Sam felt the life in her going, she was tired and couldn't breathe. All Sam could think about was her baby girl and how if she died she could finally see her.

ooooo

"Good evening Elizabeth," Dr. Leo said cheerfully.

"Why"

"Because I am releasing you tonight, right now actually. Just as long as you don't over do it! The only reason I want to see you here again is to remove the stitches and work."

"Okay I promise."

"So what is the first thing you are going to do when you get out?"

"Drive on home and see my boys. I miss them so much."

"I can imagine."

Elizabeth pulled out of GH parking lot excited and happy to see her children. All she needed to do was meet Jason. She dialed his number into her phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Jason? Hey it's me Elizabeth."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just released form the hospital and about to go get the boys. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up real quick?"

"Yes sure where."

"At the docks. I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah I'm not far just around the corner so it's okay."

"Alright bye."

Elizabeth decide to go a little faster than the speed limit just to rush and get there she was just 3 blocks away.

ooooo

Sam fell against the stair her body no longer wanting to support her. For a moment she just wanted to give up on everything, but something told her no, to keep on living. With all the strength she could muster she elbowed the killer in his face. He fell back with a thud. Sam got up and jogged toward the street. She reached for the phone she still had in her pocket and called the only person she thought would help.

"Hello?"

"Lucky," She cried in a raspy voice, "I need you."

"What did you do this time Sam?"

"Please...help. The killer he's after me..."

"Oh because that's not convenient to get me to come to your rescue. I don't want to hear your lies Sam just don't call again."

As Lucy hung up Sam just threw her phone on the floor. She turned and saw the killer approaching her fast. Sam had no choice but to try and run. She staggered quickly because she found herself unable to run. Sam reached the street but Stumble halfway across. That was her mistake. Sam turned just in time to see the high beam of a car. The car hit her, Sam slid on the hood and rolled o the other side.

ooooo

Jason decided to walk to the docks instead of drive, he needed fresh air any way. He tried calling Liz several times to see if she was already at the docks but there was no answer. Jason picked up his pace but stopped a several feet away from the alley way. On the side of the street was a person. They weren't moving. From the distance he was at he couldn't tell who it was.

"Hello?" he shouted.

There was no reply.

"Are you all right?" He shouted louder.

Jason ran over to the person. They were laying on their side. Jason carefully rolled them over on their side.

"Oh my god! Sam!" Jason grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her, " Sam can you hear me?"

There was blood coming down the side of her head. Jason went on to see if she had any other injuries, he moved a locker of her hair and notice the deep purple line across her neck.

"Sam," he repeated.

Sam stirred her eyelids fluttered opened slowly.

"Sam?"

"Jason...," Sam moved to reach for her neck but found her arm very weak.

"Sam what happened?"

"I was...I ...sitting at the dock...and," Sam felt nauseous and the need to sleep, " need to sleep."

"Sam no stay awake!" Jason reached for his phone and finally got in touch with 911, " I'm over by the docks, a woman early 30ties she's badly injured. Sam"

"Jason..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm..." Sam's head feel back.

"Sam wake up! Come on dammit!" Jason could already hear the sounds of the siren, but also felt no pulse on Sam.

Jason just sat there with Sam's head on his lap. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jason hated Sam for what she's done but right now he wished more than ever she was at home safe and sound.


	2. Sam's secret

**Chapter 2**: **_Sam's secret_**

Lucky woke with a start. He turned to his clock it was 11:34 pm. He finally reached over and grabbed his phone, it was the PCPD.

'What could they want?' Lucky thought.

"Hello?"

"Detective Spencer this is Cruz."

"What's the problem?"

"There was a hit an run at the docks."

"Okay were do I need to be?"

"General Hospital, the victim is there and Mac wants you to check on their status, we need a statement."

"Alright."

Lucky sat up on the edge of his bed.

'Always calling me for stupid things like a hit-and-run, something a lawyer could take care of.'

OOo

Jason stood in the E.R. He ha had doctors questioning him for the past 10 minutes.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason turned around to face Dr. Drake.

"Sam's stable for now, she has head trauma and we won't know the extent until she wakes up, dislocated shoulder, her vocal cords are a damaged along with bruising and some cuts and scrapes, she has some internal bleeding but we can't do anything about it right now."

"Why can't you operate?"

Dr. Lee came jogging up to where Jason and Patrick stood.

"Because operating on some one who's in the first trimester s dangerous unless they are stable."

"What?" Jason knew he was hearing things.

"Sam is pregnant 7 weeks almost."

"That's not possible," Jason staggered back.

"Why?"

"About a year ago another OBGYN told her she was unable to conceive because of the mass of scar tissue from when she was shot."

"Well she's pregnant, I guess it's a miracle baby."

"How soon can she be operated on?"

"Well with the bleeding we can't tell where it's coming from but from the sonogram I know the fetus is okay, but the most we can go without operating is less than 2 days."

"Thank you Dr. Lee."

"No problem, I'll just leave Dr. Drake to discuss with you other thing."

Jason watched Dr. Lee walk away. He couldn't believe what just happened, Sam was pregnant with the child she always wanted, and now she could loose it.

"Jason."

Jason turned to see Lucky.

"What."

"Are you here about the hit-and-run?"

"What hit-and-run?"

"A guy fitting your description called in an accident, woman badly hurt."

"Yeah that was me."

"Well anything you can tell me," Lucky said taking out a notepad.

"Lucky..."

"Do you know the victim's name?"

"Yeah...it's Sam McCall."

Lucky dropped the notepad on the floor. He just stared at Jason like he punched him.

"No it's not she's at home."

"No Lucky she's in ICU fighting for her life."

"Dammit!" Lucky turned and punched the wall, people in the E.R. Turned ad stared at him, " I'm so stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"She called me."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. She was crying and saying the text message killer was after her, she sounded funny."

"Why didn't you do anything about it!"

"BECAUSE JASON I THOUGHT SHE WAS LYING!! She has lied about everything else!"

"You better call Mac."

"Why?"

"Because if Sam was attacked that means that the real text message killer is still out there!"

"I need to finish my job here first."

Lucky walked straight past Jason. The walk to the ICU room felt like an eternity. He never wanted to see Sam again but felt as if it was his fault. The door was partly opened. There was a nurse to the right of the bed checking the monitors. Sam looked bad. She had a bandage around her head, a sling on her arm, and a lot of bruises and cuts. Lucky walked over to the left side of the bed.

"Excuse me nurse I need a minute alone to to do my report."

"Yes Detective."

The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Lucky started writing down the damage that was done to Sam. He walked over to the chair and sat down by her.

"Sam I'm sorry I couldn't help you. But it doesn't change that fact that I don't want to see you anymore...goodbye."

ooooo

Jason sat patiently in the waiting room hoping for news on Sam's condition, or if he could even go see her. He looked over to the elevators and saw Elizabeth walk off.

"Liz!"

"Jason?" she asked walking up to him, " what are you doing here?"

"There was an accident."

"What are you okay is it Jake?"

"No it's Sam."

"What?"

"She was attacked by the text message killer and from what they can put together she ran out into the street and was hit by a car."

"Are they sure it was a car? That it just wasn't damage from the killer?"

"Yeah I found her in the street, she was barely alive, her heart even stopped."

"You saved her?"

"Yes. Sam may not be my favorite person, but, I couldn't just leave her to die in the street like she's a piece of garbage."

"Jason, I agree, Sam didn't deserve this at all..."

"Are you okay? You seem shaken up."

"No..no I'm fine just tired," She took a good look at Jason and noticed that something was still wrong, "

Jason what is it?"

"I just wish they'd tell me if she was doing better or even stabilized."

"I can tell that you're really worried so I'll go find out what's going on."

"Thank you," Jason said kissing Liz quickly before she walked to the nurses station.

"Hey, Leyla."

"Yes Elizabeth."

"I was wondering if you could get an update on a patient for me."

"Sure which one?"

"Samantha McCall."

"Mrs. McCall?"

"Yes why?"

"Well last I knew you two weren't friends, or even close."

"Well it's for a friend. Please?"

"No problem."

Elizabeth stood leaning on the counter for a couple of minutes, her head still hurt a lot, but she couldn't medical help knowing the trouble she was in.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes," Liz replied jumping slightly.

"Miss. McCall is still in critical condition, there are still signs of internal bleeding and the extent of the trauma to her head is unknown."

"Is that all?"

"Well Dr. Drake said that if her condition doesn't stabilize by morning they have no choice but to operate to repair the damage."

"Why would they wait? They could of operated and stopped the bleeding when she first came in?"

"I'd love to know why but that part of the chart is with Dr. Lee."

"Why?

"No idea but it must be serious."

"Thank you Leyla."

"No problem."

Elizabeth walked back to Jason.

"Jase."

"Anything?"

"Sam's still in critical condition, there is still internal bleeding and they have no idea about her head."

"That's it?"

"Well apparently Dr. Lee is involved. I have no idea why though, unless the accident did more damage to than expected because Dr. Lee doesn't want to operate yet."

"Okay thank you. I'll be back. I'm gonna go check on her."

"Okay."

Lucky appeared behind the corner just in time to see Jason and Elizabeth trade their smiles. Lucky decided to go and talk to Liz.

"Jason."

"Lucky."

"Hey Lucky."

"What are you doing here Liz?"

"I was just stopping by I thought I left something here but I was wrong."

"Oh."

"Are you here about Sam?"

"Yes. Me...of all people had to get put on this case."

"Lucky..."

"She called me Liz, when the killer was attacking and I didn't believe her."

"Lucky it's not you fault."

"Yeah. That's what I told myself that she deserved it because she's lied so many times and has put the boys in danger."

"Lucky no. I am mad at Sam for what she has done and I can never trust her again but no one deserves this, at all."

"I know which is why I need to find the text message killer and the person behind the well of the car."

"Why the car driver?"

"Because they are bound to hit some one else again."

ooooo

Jason opened the door to Sam's room, he rushed to the chair beside her. Jason reached out and took her hand.

"Sam. Please you need to survive...if not for your family than for your baby. This baby needs to live not just because you lost your baby, but, because I know that this is something that you need. Please wakeup."

Jason sat there all night, the only time he left was to tell Elizabeth to go home. Finally Sam stirred. She opened her eyes a little and saw Jason's hand on hers and took hers back quickly realizing she shouldn't of because it hurt like crazy.

"What are you...doing here?" she asked in a very low dry horse voice.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Why? Shouldn't you be...with Elizabeth?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What...?"

"That you were pregnant?"

"How?"

"Dr. Lee told me."

Sam closed her eyes for a few moments as if erasing that moment from her mind.

"You were trying to tell me weren't you?"

"I don't know what...your talking about?"

"When I was talking to you earlier before you passed out you said 'I'm...' "

"I could have been trying to say a million things."

"But I don't think you were."

"Jason I'm very weak and tired I can't deal with you now."

"So?"

"So? Jason I need you to leave."

"Sam..."

"No. Just go," Sam watched as Jason got up and walked out the door. She just had to protect her baby, and now from everyone.


	3. A Harsh Truth

Chapter 3:

Elizabeth walked in the door at Lucky's house. She threw her coat and purse on the couch and headed up the stairs. She stood in the bathroom looking at the mirror. Elizabeth moved her bangs out of her face and stared at the bruise on her forehead.

'What happened?' she thought to herself,' did I hit Sam?'

OOo

Sam rolled over in the bed trying to get comfortable but it was really hard with a sling on her arm and bruises all over her body. She was in so much pain and asked over and over if her baby was okay, Dr. Lee guaranteed her the baby was fine.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Sam."

"Dr. Lee is my baby okay?"

"Yes Sam, but let's not stray to far from topic."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jason said you went to see another obgyn almost a year ago?"

"Yes...they said that I could not conceive because of the mass of scar tissue in my uterus."

"Well I check with other obgyn's and finally found the one you went to, I got your file and compared that cat-scan with the one we took yesterday."

"And?"

"Well the scar tissue is hardly an issue."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is less than 60 of what there was before."

"What's it mean?"

"Well it's amazing I mean you haven't had any surgeries to try and get rid of the scar tissue which means that in some odd way, some of it has gone away on it's own, but it doesn't mean that you are in the clear, depending on the next few days here, your pregnancy is still in a danger zone."

"So if my baby survives the next week or so, even if I'm well and all, my pregnancy is still going to be dangerous?"

"Yes and the possibilities of what could go wrong are tremendous."

" So I could even lose this baby the same way I lost my first daughter?"

"Yes, but I am scheduling you for more appointments than usually need to make sure if there are any complications we will know."

"Thank you Dr. Lee."

"No problem Sam if there is any questions feel free to ask me."

"Okay."

Dr. Lee left Sam with a lot to think about. Most importantly how was she going to tell Lucky that she was carrying his baby? After the fight they had Sam knew he wanted nothing to do with her, but at the same time knew that he would want to get back together just because she was pregnant, and Sam couldn't let that happen, she was hurting too much still from the harsh words he said, yelled, at her. Sam loved him but she could never be with him.

Ooooo

Lucky sat at his desk in the PCPD. Everything that happened just being too much for him. The file on Sam's attack still sprawled out on his desk. The pictures of the bruises on her neck and the rest of her body, it was just to much for him.

" Detective Spencer."

"Mac."

" We found Miss. McCall's cell phone at the scene. There were three text messages that were piggy-backed to her phone just like the other ones. We think the real text message killer is still out there and the whole Coop thing was just a rouse."

"So the person that attacked her is still out there?"

"Yes. From the reports and the pictures, you can clearly see on her neck the bruise from the item that the attacker tried to strangle her with."

"Yeah."

"Lucky, I know that you are, or were involved with Sam McCall, but you need to forget about that otherwise you won't be able to be apart of this investigation. I need you to go to the hospital and interview her."

"She's awake?" Lucky asked his attention was now fully on Mac.

"Yes, so go."

ooooo

Elizabeth was at the nurses station filing through patients files for the past 3 hours, she could feel the the pain in her leg, the migraine she had for the past day which was getting worse and some pain in her chest. She knew what it was from but couldn't tell anyone. If she did she could loose her children.

"Elizabeth."

"Kelly, what can I do for you?"

"I just need you to go to Sam McCall's room I need an update on her vitals."

"Okay."

Elizabeth pondered why on earth Dr. Lee would check up on Sam, but it was her job so she had to do it anyway. Liz knocked on the door but there was no answer, so she just opened the door.

"Sam?" Elizabeth peaked in and saw she was sleeping. She walked over to the monitors and started jotting down notes.

"No..."

"Sam?" Elizabeth turned to Sam but she was still sleeping.

"No... please! Leave me alone!"

"Sam!" Elizabeth grabbed her carefully, not to hurt her already damaged shoulder, " Sam wake up!"

"What?" Sam sat up quick regretting it because it caused her to be overwhelmed with more pain, "ahh."

"What's wrong?"

"Why...why are you here?" Sam asked her voice still horse.

"I was told by Dr. Lee to check up on you."

"Did she say..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well your vitals are okay except for your blood pressure it's a little low."

"Please just leave now or don't say anything to me."

"Sam about Lucky..."

"I really don't want to hear it," Sam said adjusting herself in the bed causing her to wince in pain.

"Please just listen."

"I can't deal with his right now, just go."

"I send someone in later to check on you," Liz waited for a response but got none. She thought for a minute about what she might have done and realized even though she hated her it still wasn't right.

Ooooo

Lucky saw Liz walking toward the nurses station.

"Liz is Sam awake?"

"Well I was just in there so I think it's okay for you."

"How are you doing?"

"Alright considering."

"Considering what?"

"Oh nothing," Elizabeth said quickly realizing what she was saying.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"Yes Lucky. Bye."

ooooo

Lucky knocked on the door twice and there was no reply. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Sam."

"Leave," Sam said not even bothering to get up.

"I need to ..."

"I don't care what you need to do Lucky leave!"

"I'm here on police business."

"Mac couldn't think of anyone else to send?" she struggled to sit up in bed, " they had to send you?"

"Yes," Lucky watched her but she avoided his eyes, "Sam...I'm sorry. I -"

"What Lucky?!? Should of believed me when I called you crying saying there was someone after me? Someone trying to KILL me?!?

"Sam you need to understand I didn't think I could trust you after all the lies."

"So you think I'm desperate enough for your love and affection to call and tell you that a killer is after me? Well news flash Lucky your not worth the trouble or the cellphone minutes!"

"Sam if you were in my shoes you'd know how I felt!"

"I have been in your shoes Lucky! When I was with Jason, and he lied to me about Elizabeth's baby and how he loved her, and even though we were still together! He forgot to mention the fact that he no longer loved me! Isn't that what happened to you Lucky? Please correct me if I'm wrong!"

"You watch someone kidnap Jake! You hired men to threaten Elizabeth and the boys!"

"Sorry that I was in so much fricken grief over the fact that jut because I was with Jason I was shot, and I lost the ability to give him the baby he so desperately wanted! And viola! There's Elizabeth who winds up pregnant!! You will never know what pain is until you loose a baby you never knew! And then find out that your destined to be childless for life" Sam stood up on the side of the bed holding her side and took a few steps toward Lucky, " I may have done those bad things I know it was stupid, but then again Lucy we all can't turn to becoming pill poppers in or hours of desperation."

"Is that what you think? Sam I fell in love with you and you broke my heart."

"And you left me to die," Sam walked over to the door, " I guess we're even so leave."

"Sam."

"Lucky I never want to see your face again," Sam saw Lucky's eyes fill with tears at her words, " and if I don't than I think I'll be fine in life. Leave me, if the police need a statement send someone else."

"Sam I am sorry and..."

"Lucky just...Ahhh!"

"Sam what's wrong?" Lucky caught her just as she went to collapse on the floor, "Sam what's happening?"

"Oh god! My stomach!"

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!!" Lucky screamed know that Sam was in excruciating pain.


	4. Where it Hurts

** Chapter 4:**_ Where it hurts..._

The first person to rush in when Lucky called for help was Liz.

"Lucky! What happened?" she said getting Lucky to help her to the bed.

"I don't know were talking and she got up and then just screamed in pain."

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?"

"Ahh...my...stomach!"

"Your stomach hurts?"

"Yes!"

"I'll page Dr. Lee. Do you think you can calm her down while I'm gone?"

"Yeah Liz, go."

"Sam what can I do to help?"

"Just...leave Lucky! Oh my god!"

"Sam please your in pain!"

"And you never once stopped to think you were the cause of it!" Sam sat up on the bed cradling her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting you out!"

"Sam you need to lay down!"

"I need you to leave...ahh," Sam grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain overwhelmed her.

"Sam..."

"What Lucky!"

"Your bleeding."

Sam looked down at her legs and saw blood running down her right one, it wasn't a little bit of blood but a steady flow that was now reaching the floor.

"Oh my god," tears started to roll down Sam's cheeks at realization of what was happening. She was having a miscarriage. Sam fell to the floor in shock, she didn't care that Lucky was picking her up and putting on the gurney Dr. Lee had brought with her, she was just in another place.

"Sam?"

"She's just been out of it for the last few minutes."

"She's in shock. Danger or not we have to get her to an O.R. . Elizabeth can you follow to assist?"

"Yes," Liz said taking hold of the gurney.

Ooooo

Jason had repeatedly tried calling the hospital to check on Sam but all the nurses there could say was that Dr. Lee was with her and she'd tell her to contact him. Jason's phone rang and he darted to pick it up.

"Hello!"

"Jason it's Dr. Lee."

"Yes I was calling on an update on Sam."

"I think you should come here."

"Why? What's wrong."

"I just think you should hear in person."

Jason hang up grabbed his jacket and ran out of the penthouse without even closing the door.

Ooooo

Liz walked up to Lucky who was sitting in Sam's room in the dark.

"Lucky."

"How's Sam is she okay?" Lucky asked getting up and rushing to Elizabeth.

"Well we managed to cauterize the wound from where she was bleeding internally."

"And?"

"Right now she's still critical but..."

"What Elizabeth?"

"She lost a good amount of blood apparently before she collapsed the bleeding had worsened and she bleed faster inside her abdomen."

"What are you saying?"

"That caused her heart to stop we couldn't get it started for almost 3 minutes, she had no oxygen getting to her brain for that time, so..."

OOo

"So it caused her head trauma to become apparent and get worse."

"Dr. Lee? Is she going to be fine? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine as far as we know Jason," Kelly said shifting in the her chair.

"But you said she was bleeding shouldn't she of lost the baby?"

"By all means it pointed to a miscarriage, the extreme crapping and bleeding, but most of the bleeding came from her organs because she was loosing so much blood."

"So it's fixed right?"

"I..."

"I can tell you the damage Jason," Patrick said walking over to them."

"Can we talk in private?"

"Yes, excuse us Kelly."

"So what's happening?"

"Sam's brain damage isn't too good."

"What's wrong?"

"Well we don't know yet it can be anything from a seizure to memory loss, to just a complete shutdown."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the damage is there it's just unclear as to what kind," Patrick watched Jason pace for a few seconds, " Have you contacted Alexis?"

"I left her a dozen messages but no answer she left town with the girls for a while, and Nicholas is here already but I have no idea if he's seen her or not."

"Well I'll have someone try and contact her mother."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she's been moved to another room though so I show you I have to check on her again."

ooooo

Lucky stood in the elevator not believing what he just heard. Elizabeth said she might be pregnant! But that was impossible. It had to be his. She wasn't with anyone else. Lucky asked Elizabeth to call him when she woke up. When he was talking to her he could tell that the topic of Sam possibly carrying Lucky's child upset her.

'What do I do? I can't be with her but if she's carrying my baby, I have to do something.'

ooooo

Jason sat in the chair next to Sam's bed, they now had a monitor hooked up for the baby, the had to roll up her hospital gown to reveal her stomach to attach the external fetal monitor. She had so many bruises, especially one big black one on her side which was probably the source of the internal bleeding.

"Sam you have to wake up, your baby needs you to survive.," Jason shifted on his chair moving closer to the bed when he saw Sam move her head, " Sam?"

"Uh...Jason?" She asked in a low voice, " why are you here?"

"I came to check up on you," he answered innocently.

"Please leave."

"Sam I..."

"Jason I got into an argument because Lucy wouldn't leave and look what happened," she closed her eyes again trying hard to keep them open, " if your really worried leave."

"Okay."

Jason stood up and headed to the door but stopped.

"Sam if you ever need me..."

"Don't worry...I won't call you."

Jason feeling hurt walked out slamming the door.

Ooooo

Patrick stood at the nurses station, he was still going over Sam's tests. Sam being pregnant and all made him think about Robin for some reason. Ever since she told him she was pregnant that's all he could was think about it. Everything about her pregnancy just bothered him.

"Patrick?"

"Elizabeth, yeah?"

"Dr. Lee asked me to go and check Sam's vitals but last time if as able to she would of kicked me out, so.."

"I'll do it no problem," Patrick watched as Liz walked away, and then headed for Sam's room.

Ooooo

Lucky sat there alone in Sam's apartment. He hadn't turned on the lights but yet the moonlight seemed to only reach the bag of white pills on the coffee table.

"Sam...your right, I can't lash out against you or anyone. I don't have the same strength as you to fight back using violence or pain. But there is something I can turn to and always count on."

Lucky picked up the bag took several pills in his hand and threw them in his mouth. He was giving up and he knew it.

Ooooo

Jason sat on his couch just staring out into the fireplace. He could not understand why he felt the need to be with Sam. He had to find out though, otherwise he knew his relationship with Liz would be in trouble.

"Jason? Are you home?"

"Yeah one second," Jason got up and ran to the door, "Liz. What's wrong?"

"Remember how you asked if something was wrong the other day at the hospital after Sam's accident?"

"Yeah," Jason was slightly unsettled at this. Did Liz know that he was kind of obsessing over Sam?

"There is something wrong...and I don't know what to do! I need your help."

"What happened?" Jason asked sitting down with her on the couch.

"I...I think I was the one who hit Sam," Elizabeth's eyes immediately started to swell with tears.

"What?"

"I was driving to meet you and I was so tired Jason...I started to fall asleep," Liz took a moment to catch her breath, " I think I did fall asleep because I woke up and the car was all off to the side of the road, and when I got out to examine it the hood was dented and the head light was cracked."

"Why do you think you hit Sam?"

"because I stayed in my car for a while and then when I got out I saw you...you were down on the rod holding her."

"Elizabeth."

"i don't know what to do, I mean I'm scared Jason I wanted to go and get check out to see if I was alright but I knew if I did they'd recognize the signs of a car accident and then question me about Sam.

"Okay, don't say anything to anyone unless I tell you to okay?"

"Yeah."

"Now I want you to go home and rest you need it."

"Jason...is everything going to be okay?"

"I don't think it is Liz."

The door slammed behind her as she left. Jason was in shock.

'Elizabeth hit Sam? It's not true.' Jason paced back and forth the only thing that came to mind was going and asking Sam if she recalled anything from that night. He grabbed his jacket and raced to the hospital.

Ooooo

"Hey Sam. How are you tonight?"

"It hurts to talk and my throat is still very sore, along with the rest of me, especially my head."

"How's your abdomen feeling?"

"Good, before it was just this pressure and it felt like it was weighing me down."

"Well when your stomach is full with blood it tends to happen."

"is that and attempt at comedy Dr. Drake?"

"Maybe...if it makes you laugh then yeah I guess it was."

"How' my baby?"

"Dr. Lee hasn't been in yet?" Patrick asked looking puzzled.

"No I didn't know she was supposed to be."

"Well I'll make sure she comes in to talk to you, but from what I can read here your baby's heartbeat is good."

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow morning I'll come and get you for some cat-scans."

"Okay."

"Well until then bye."

"Thanks again Patrick."

"It's my job."

Lucky watched Patrick leave from the hall now was his chance he knew Dr. Lee would probably come to check and see if Sam was alright so he had to be quick. He ran and opened the door slamming it against the wall.

"Oh my god Lucky! What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Get out!"

"Are you or are you not pregnant with my baby?" Lucky said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Ow...Lucky your hurting me!"

"What! You don't think you've hurt me Sam!!!"

What's wrong with you!" Sam shouted but looking into Lucky's eyes she knew, " are you high?"

"No."

"Lucky are you taking pills again?"

"Why on earth would I take pills Sam? Huh? I mean it's not like In the kind of person that would in my hours of desperation."

"Lucky please just go."

"Once again! Are you pregnant with my child?"

Sam looked at him straight in the eyes, he was loosing himself to drugs again, because of herself. But it wasn't her fault, and with him like this she wanted to give him something to stop his self-destruction, but not the news of a baby, not now, when her life was in pieces.

"No."

"What?"

"No Lucky I am not carrying your baby. I can't have kids thanks to Jason and it has probably been made worse because of the fact that I was a hit-and-run victim."

"But?"

"But what Lucky? Did Elizabeth say that I might be pregnant? Just because of Dr. Lee?"

"Yes she did."

"Well you know what Lucky when your entire reproductive system is broken and damaged like mine you call people like Dr. Lee to help so they make sure it won't kill you!"

"Sam I'm.."

"Sorry once again Lucky? Wow you seem to be handing those out like air. Well you don't say sorry to someone who needs a historicity, especially when they have been expecting it for over a year."

"Sam."

"You know you Jason and Liz are all the same! It's like you guys are trying to kiss my ass just because I was hurt. I don't need you guys helping me, I mean in case you haven't notice you three have destroyed my life, and I am once again left to pick up the pieces."

Lucky knew there was nothing he could say so he decided to leave quietly. AS he shut the door Sam just sat there, knowing the emotional pain she was causing him, but didn't really feel sorry. She was brought out of her train of thought when Jason knocked on the door.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you," he said walking in.

"About what?"

"DO you remember anything about the car that hit you?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know."

"Well I was to busy running away from the text message killer who was strangling me but hey the car was black and resembled a Benz, camery or something like that."

"Thanks, that info could help a little."

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?" Jason asked turning back toward her.

"You ask me things and then when I have no information you walk away like I disappointed you in the most obscene way."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to Jason, remember I lived with you for 3 years I was the person that loved you, and thought you loved me back, I know the real you, and I know you hide it from Elizabeth for what reason I do not know, but when you try and hide it form me it's like standing on a mark that says shoot me I'm Jason Morgan. I mean i could tell it was really you when you threatened to kill me, I mean hey maybe you actually drove the car the hit me because I broke Lucky's heart which in turn effects Elizabeth in a way I do not know about. She has hurt him several many times."

"I need to go."

"Please do, stress...or should say your bad for me."

Jason didn't know everything she went through for him. He didn't know she harbored a secret that would tare him and Lucky to pieces. But could she have the strength to do it? Elizabeth had no idea that Sam knew Lucky was really Jakes father if she had Liz would never of treated Sam the way she has, she would of never ruined her life.


	5. Comfort

**Chapter 5:_ Comfort_**

Elizabeth had started her shift in the craziness of the next morning. She was tired and her head was still sore. Doctors just keep loading her up with more and more patient charts.

"Nurse Webber."

"Yes," she said turning to Nurse Johnson.

"There are no other nurses available and Dr. Lee needs and update on Miss McCall."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth sulked away from the nurses station. Sam was the last person she wanted to see right know, after the way she treated her yesterday Elizabeth didn't want to go near her. She reached The hospital room.

"Sam?"

"What do you want?"

"Well unfortunately there are no other nurses available so they sent me ...I know how ridiculous right?"

"Are you trying to make me sick?"

"I was just..."

"What Elizabeth? Trying to be nice?"

"You were being good person and I..."

"You were what? Being a complete bitch? Well my kindness was very misplaced, I'll remember not to make the same mistake again."

"Sam."

"What," Sam practically yelled even with her sore throat.

"Why is there a fetal heart monitor in here?"

"Elizabeth."

"So it's true you are pregnant?"

"You don't understand!"

"No you lied to Lucky, he told me you said you weren't pregnant."

"I am...but it's not Lucky's baby."

"So, basically you cheated on him?''

"If you are really so into helping me get well you will not tell Lucky I am pregnant, or that it isn't his baby."

"Why, I mean you saw him clean and sober up when I was pregnant with jake and when he found out the truth he still didn't turn to pills.""Why, I mean you saw him clean and sober up when I was pregnant with Jake and when he found out the truth he still didn't turn to pills."

"No but when his ex tells him all the dirty secrets of the current girl his heart belongs to , he does."

"What are you saying?"

"Lucky is taking pills or something Elizabeth."

"No he can't be."

"He was in here yesterday, he practically broke my arms asking me if I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth if you have any caring feelings for Lucky you will not tell him."

"Why?"

"Don't you see it will break him, he seemed obsessed yesterday, I can't expose that to my baby...you of all people should know."

"Your right...but you can't keep this a secret forever especially if your being hooked up to fetal monitor you have to be what almost three months pregnant? He will find out sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be later."

"I know that we will never be friends Sam but that doesn't mean I don't understand."

"But you don't. Not my situation. A least Lucky was already sobering up when you where a month pregnant." Sam looked Liz in the eyes trying to sense any kind of fear.

"Your right Sam...I guess I don't know," Elizabeth replied.

"Bye."

"Yeah," Sam replied laying back down. The doctors kept telling her to rest, but how could she when all she saw was the killer attacking her, she relived those moments every night, "Don't worry ," she said putting a hand on her stomach she had a small bump but she could see it, " I will protect you from anything and everyone."

ooooo

Jason sat on his couch just staring at the door, as if expecting someone unexpected to open it.

"Stone cold?"

"Spinelli, what do you want?"

"Well I uh..I know that you are brooding right now but there are dire things that need to be handled before the forces of darkness triumph over Port Charles."

"What are you saying?"

"I might have an update on the goddess if you are willing to listen."

"What is it," Jason said sitting up more.

"In the database it says the goddess is scheduled for release in three days but they don't have on record who will pick her up. I mean mother of the goddess is still in Europe with Mr. Corinthians's offspring, she's called the hospital for updates but will not be returning soon."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe you should do her the favor."

"Sam hates me and I hate her remember?"

"I just think that since the only other option is Jerry Jaxs some one who is quite unworthy , you should have the honors."

"It's up to Sam...I need you to start looking through footage of cars that were heading in that direction, I need pictures of everyone-" There was a knock at the door, " Go now."

"Jason it's Lucky I know your in there."

"What do you want?" Jason said opening he door.

"You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"That Sam is pregnant."

"She can't have kids Lucky."

"You know I almost forced the truth out of Sam I'm pretty sure I can do it with you."

"What did you do to Sam?"

"I..I got a...little out of control with her but...you know what it's okay..."

"Are you high Lucky?"

"Why on earth does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Maybe because your acting crazy, you probaly hurt Sam who is already hurt enough as it is."

"I may of taking just a pill or two."

"Lucky You can't see Sam anymore."

"What?"

"Or Jake."

"You cannot stop me from seeing Sam Jason. And..why are you being do overprotecting when you are the one that ruined her life! Because of you she's in the condition she's in."

"No Lucky because you didn't believe her when she was asking for help from a psycho."

"I didn't believe her Jason...but would you?''

The two men just stood there for a minute.

"Just what I thought. If Sam ever called you for help you would be the first person to turn her down," Lucky stood as if he had just won the war, " and as for Jake he's not my bastard son, so seeing him is nothing to me."

Jason made sure Lucky was long gone before heading out to the hospital to see Sam. He had to make sure she was okay.

Ooooo

Sam was just starting to fall asleep something she dreaded doing when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Sam."

"Dr. Lee."

"How are you feeling?"

"Um..I could be better but hey I think I am doing better than most pregnant woman who get hit by cars and attacked by killers."

"I have to agree on that."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing actually which is why I've scheduled your release from this hospital in three days."

"Three days? Isn't that a little to soon Dr.?"

"Well with any other patient yes, but your healing quickly and since the major bleed out in your abdomen your baby hasn't been experiencing any kind of distress."

"So does that mean a clean bill of health for us?"

"No not yet your still very weak and it's going to take a while for your voice to go back to normal,as well as your shoulder. But then main thing I'm worried about is your head trauma."

"Well so far so good on that right?"

"Well it can be a good sign that you haven't been experiencing any symptoms but also bad."

"How does that work?"

"Well you could of just hit your head hard enough to bruise your brain slightly and it will clear up in a couple weeks," Kelly took a deep breath, " or you could of hit your head hard enough to cause extreme damage deep within your brain and it's effects are just taking a while to show."

"Let's hope it's the first one."

"For your sake and your baby's me too."

"I was wondering if you could give me anything to sleep?"

"Well there are many medications I could give you but since your pregnancy is so fragile I don't know if it will be good."

"You know what that's a good enough reason for me."

"Well try and rest a little Sam."

"Bye Dr. Lee."

ooooo

"Sam."

"Jason?" Sam asked looking through the darkness to find the light switch. She clicked it on, "what are you doing here?"

"I really needed to talk to you."

"And you had to do it at 11 at night?"

"Yeah. It's about Lucky."

"What about him?"

"He came over today and questioned me about you, and your pregnancy."

"And?"

"Is it true he came here the other day and hurt you?"

"Yes, he asked me if I was pregnant and if the baby was his."

"An what did you say?"

"I said I haven't had the chance of getting pregnant since I got shot."

"You need to stay away from him."

"I know, he's back to drugs and I don't what what he is capable of ."

"I'm gonna set up a guard for you till your released."

"Jason I don't need you to babysit me!"

"So your telling me you won't sleep better knowing someone is here to protect you?"

"Elizabeth found out I was pregnant."

"What happened?"

"She was going to tell Lucy but I told her it wasn't his child."

"Why. You know everything that happened with Jake?"

"Well Jason I don't have a significant other to disappoint with news that the baby isn't theirs. I mean Lucky is on pills again! He scared the hell out of me when he came by yesterday, if he knew this baby was his he might do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"Like force me to be with him, remember when he almost shot Elizabeth? And what if he uses the stuff Liz told him about me and the whole Jake incidents happening, he could take my baby Jason."

"Your right. But what are you going to do?"

"I just need to find some poor sap to pay and pretend he's my baby's father."

"Well that better be soon."

"Jason I..." Sam pondered about telling Jason about Jake's paternity. But ruled against it. Right now just the thought of helping her made Jason happy, he wanted to participate in this baby's life, like he never did with Sam's baby girl or Jake, " nothing never mind."

"Sam we may have had our differences but I am really here to help you."

"We had major differences Jason, and I don't think I could ever get past them."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye."

ooooo

Elizabeth was sitting down still filing through papers when Dr. Lee walked over to her.

"Kelly."

"Hey Elizabeth, you wanted to see me."

"Yeah It's about Sam."

"Okay."

"I know she's pregnant."

"Alright."

"I think I know who her baby's father is but she just denying it. I mean it's wrong isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's Sam's choice I am pretty sure that she has good reasons for what ever reason she's hiding it."

"Yeah but eventually the truth is going to come out."

"True, I mean it would be the right thing to do but for her there could be a million reasons why she's not saying anything."

Kelly got up and left leaving Elizabeth to contemplate on telling Lucky himself. He had to know he had a child. Just not hers.


	6. Lingering Danger

**I would just like to thank the people who have left me reviews it means alot! **

**Thanx :)**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapter 6: _Lingering Danger_**

Sam woke up to the sun shining on her face through the window. She was impatiently waiting Dr. Lee's visit. She went to press the call button when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning Sam"

"Dr. Lee."

"Well I guess I can understand why you are up so early," Kelly said opening her charts, " being released must be a very big thing."

"Yeah it is."

"Well according to these you are doing fine, normal blood pressure, heart and pulse rate."

"And?" Sam asked hopeful.

"And...your baby is doing fine."

"So am I all in the clear to go home?"

"Yes. I have already filled out your release forms and someone is going to be bringing them by in a few minutes to give you time to get ready."

"Thank you Dr. Lee thank you so much."

"Listen Sam...If anything, I mean anything feels weird to you, and it doesn't have to mean pregnancy wise, you've been pregnant before, like headaches to chest pain or even your arm hurting, call me."

"Okay."

"Remember you are a very high risk pregnancy, and any injury can effect that."

"I will call you at the slightest kick."

"That is comforting to know."

"So is that it?"

"Just plenty of bed rest and now I'll leave you to get ready."

Sam was so ecstatic about going home. Just being in the hospital and thinking about all the people that had access to her and her baby made her paranoid. It was easier for Sam to move around now, she was still sore but not as much. She walked over to the bag of clothes that Maxie had brought over for her, and was grateful it was just sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Sam finished getting dressed and got everything situated now all she had to do was wait for the nurse and she was gone.

"Sam?" Jason came in through the opened door.

"Jason," Sam said surprised, " what are you doing here?"

"Well I know Alexis isn't back yet so I thought 'd give you a ride to your apartment."

"Jason I can call a cab."

"But that would require you to go upstairs and get money then to go back down and then all the way back up, and seeing as how you live in the top floor penthouse I don't think that is rest for you guys."

"Us guys?"

"Yeah well I don't think you'd appreciate it if I said you and the fetus."

"No I wouldn't but Jason, you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what," Jason said walking inside the room.

"Being nice."

"Is it a crime?"

"Well when the people are you and me yes. You can't pull the stuff you did-you can't say that you'd kill me and then try and be nice just because you found out I was pregnant when I was hit by a car. I know you found me and saved my life but honestly Jason what do you plan to get out of this?"

"You forgot the killer. He also attack and that is why I wanna make sure it doesn't happen again."

"What killer Jason? I walked out into the middle of the street and was hit by a car, I'm just stupid."

"Sam, what's wrong with you? I mean how do you think you got that mark on your neck?"

"The text message killer attacked me Jason. What do you think I'm retarded?"

"But you just said."

"What?"

"Nothing, "Jason said deciding to leave it alone for now.

"Sam I'm taking you home that's it."

"Fine."

ooooo

"Hey Jason it's me Elizabeth, just cal me back when you get this okay bye," Liz hung up her phone for the 4th time also leaving 4 messages to Jason. She wanted to make sure he was going to keep quiet about the whole hit-n-run incident. She stood in front of Lucky's house and knocked.

"Lucky I know your in there. Please open up."

"What do you want Elizabeth?" Lucky said just showing his head through the door.

"I came to check up on you and...can I come in?"

"I guess so," Lucky walked in leaving the door open for Liz.

"Lucky are you still on Sam's case?"

"Yeah, why you thought they'd find out I took some pills and kick me off? Well Elizabeth I'm smarter than they'd think I know how to hide my addiction."

"Really that's why you just admitted to me you are using again?"

"What?"

"I had no idea you were on pills again Lucky, I just came by to ask if they have found anything out about who hit Sam."

"Liz..I'm"

"Bye Lucky."

"You know don't you?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked stopping dead in her tracks.

"I think you know who hit Sam I mean your always asking me questions about it, and I know for dam sure your not concerned about her health. So why Elizabeth?"

"Because Sam has had a rough week for both her and her baby-"

"She is pregnant isn't she? And Sam told you?" Lucky asked getting up from the sofa.

"Lucky she didn't tell me. Why on earth would Sam confide in me? I found out by accident."

"That she was pregnant with my baby?"

"It's not your baby Lucky!"

"I have heard that from too many people in my life time, more than I can handle, and hearing it form you...it sounds so fake."

"Were are you going?"

"Out," and Lucy walked right out.

Elizabeth knew she had messed up. Sam asked her to keep quiet, it was the least Liz could do after running Sam over, and she could keep her secret, and now Lucky was going after her, and she had to stop him.

Ooooo

The drive to Sam's apartment was quiet. When they reached the building elevator Sam insisted she didn't need help but when she lost her balance and Jason caught her she decided to let him help.

"It's nice to be home," she said putting her keys down on the coffee table, "I guess you an go now Jason I am safe at home."

"I'm just going to make sure your apartment is secure."

"Jason I let you take me home now please just go I would like to rest in peace."

"I won't be long."

"Let me guess I won't even know your here?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Well I am going to sleep so when you leave make sure the door is locked."

"Okay," Jason replied watching Sam walk upstairs.

Sam made it to her bedroom alright. She looked at herself in the mirror, there was a long cut along the side of her face, a scrape on her cheek. There was still bruising from the item the killer tried to strangle her wit but it was fading quickly. Sam removed her shirt to examine the rest of the damage that was bestowed on her. She instantly noticed heavy bruising on her ribs and a large on her right side. Sam ran her finger along the stitching from where they operated. She was surprised. Sam had been in the hospital for days and never thought she was hurt this badly. Sam jumped in the shower and relaxed under the warmth of the water. She was in there for a good 25 minutes. She threw on some pajama's and brushed her hair. Deciding she was thirsty she went downstairs only to find Jason asleep on the couch.

"Jason?" she said walking over to him, "Jason are you awake?"

"What?"

"You feel asleep."

"Oh I'm sorry," he said getting up, "Sam I think I should stay just in case of an emergency."

"I know how to use the phone, and trying to be my hero isn't working out for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason you basically killed me inside when you lied about Liz and denying your feelings for her and everything."

"Sam."

"I have tried to think of a logical reason as to why you are her helping me and being so nice it's practically repulsive," she drew a deep breath, " but I can't Jason. The only thing that comes to mind when you are trying to help me is that it's because your protecting Elizabeth in some weird way or Jake, Sonny, Carly, please tell me if I am close, or if you are just trying to make sure you are the one that gets to kill me and not some psycho stalker."

"Sam about that I..."

"Don't try and say that you were just upset because that's what I was when I saw Jake being kidnapped, but when I told people that they didn't believe me, so you can't use that."

"Sam I just want to help you."

"Why Jason? Why? So we can get close and then you break my heart again? When you did that the first time I had to pick up the pieces all alone, Luck has done the same thing to me,but now I have a reason to live," Sam put her hand on her stomach, "my baby Jason."

"I know and I want to make sure you both are protected from whoever is out there trying to kill women, some one who killed Leticia, Emily, and they almost killed you. Can you honestly say that you don't want protection?"

"It would be nice knowing I can sleep through a bombing and be safe, but I don't have that feeling anymore. The only time I ever truly felt safe was when I was with you, and we all know how that turned out Jason," Sam paused, " for the past two years I've been saying to myself that it was me who couldn't give you the baby you always wanted, but in all actuality it was you. You Jason could never give me the baby I needed. Why? Because I think the real reason was you never really loved me. You were always putting Carly, Sonny, Michel, Morgan, Elizabeth, the boys, and the rest of the Quartermaine family before me I just don't think you realized it, but maybe you will now."

"Sam I promise I will keep you safe."

"In a weird way I think you will but Jason you need to protect Jake, your child, not mine."

"I'll have someone check on you in the morning Sam."

"Yeah bye."

ooooo

Elizabeth ran up to Patrick in the nurses station.

"Patrick!"

"Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

"Did you changed Sam's room again? I can't find her and it's really important."

"Sam? She was discharged hours ago Elizabeth. Why? What wrong?"

"It's Lucky."

"What about him did he need another statement from her?"

"No, he's taking pills again Patrick, and he knows Sam's pregnant, I just think he is going to do something bad."

"Well Jason picked up Sam."

"Jason did? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but he has been spending an awful lot of time here with her."

"He told me he's been working."

"Well I guess he lied."

"But Jason wouldn't do that he has no reason."

"Remember Liz Sam is Jason's ex finance. They almost tied the knot like two times, they had a happy blissful life of crime and other soap opera things. Let me tell you a guy just doesn't let go of those kind of feelings not matter what the other person had done. No matter how far into evil they may go you will always want to be the one to pull them out."

"Wise words coming from you."

"Yeah, it's kind of poetic."

"So you know Sam's at home for sure?"

"Yes, and here's her address," Patrick said handing her an index card, " all I can say is don't upset my patient Nurse Webber."

"I won't Dr. Drake."

"Make sure Lucy gets the help he needs, you need to find those pills and get rid of them."

"I know, and I will but first things first is checking on Sam."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Elizabeth raced to Sam's penthouse Lucky was headed there she had to get there first to make sure Sam as alright. Liz picked up her phone and started dialing.

"Hello? Jason? Yeah don't hang up, I need you to get back to Sam's place...yeah...it's Lucky...I think he's going after her Jason. I am on my way now."

ooooo

Sam had just started getting to sleep when there was a loud slamming on her door. She got up put her robe on careful not to rush down the stairs. Sam put the chain on the door just to be safe and opened it a little.

"It's you..."


	7. Soap Opera Turn Around

**Chapter 6:_ Soap Opera Turn Around_**

Jason dropped his phone. It broke on the floor of his apartment. With out even thinking he ran out of his apartment.

'How could I leave her alone' he thought, ' I'm so stupid'

Jason hopped on his motorcycle. Every second he took meant Sam could be in even more danger.

ooooo

Sam held her arms out in front of her stomach as she was shoved to the floor to protect her baby. As soon as she hit the floor she rolled right onto her back.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked crawling backward, " not just to me but to every woman you have come in contact with?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Wait...your voice," Sam stared at the masked face of the text message killer.

"Don't worry you won't have time to tell anyone who I am.

He walked to her as Sam struggled to get something anything to fight with. She once again felt the same cord wrap around her neck. With one pull she fell backwards at his feet.

"Goodbye Samantha."

"Please...don't..." Sam started to cough. She could feel the same dizzy feeling she had the last time, she knew she was on the verge of passing out. Sam started to close her eyes letting the tiredness take control, but then the sound of a gunshot pulled her back to reality. The killer dropped her to the floor.

"Sam?" Jason turned her over on her side, "Sam please talk to me!"

"Jason..."

"Sam are you okay?"

"Jason...my baby...please," Sam said before passing out.

Jason didn't need to be told again he picked Sam up in his arms and rushed out of her apartment. He knew he could have had the killer but right now Sam was more important than that.

ooooo

Elizabeth stood by the elevator in the hospital. She had tried calling Lucky a good 13 times and Jason 30. She knew something was wrong, Jason just would answer a call, Lucky maybe but Jason no especially when she called.

"Hey Jason it's me again please just call me when you get back, I really need to know your okay."

Liz hung up the phone and decided to wait a while.

"HELP! I need help!"

"Jason?" Liz ran up to him, " Jason what happened?"

"The killer," Jason took a deep breath placing Sam on the gurney rushed over by Dr. Drake, " He attacked her at her apartment, when I got there he was strangling her."

"Jason how long ago did Sam pass out?" Patrick asked checking her pupils with the flashlight.

"About 10 minutes ago, she hasn't woken up since."

"She's hardly breathing," Patrick stated putting away his stethoscope and putting his head to her chest, " her chest is barely rising."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked nervously.

"It means we need to put her on a ventilator."

"You mean a tube down her throat?"

"Yeah, it might be a little difficult because her throat is closed a little from the strangulation, but we need to if she has any chance of survival."

"What about the baby?"

"We won't know anything until Dr. Lee can get her, we just called and she's rushing over now," Patrick noticed the fear in Jason's eyes, " I'm going to do everything I can Jason."

"Thank you," Jason said as they wheeled Sam away.

"Jason it's not your fault," Liz said pulling him into a hug.

"I wanted to stay for a while longer and make sure she was okay, but i didn't."

"Jason you know haw stubborn Sam is she would of kicked you out physically."

"I know but if that baby dies, Sam won't be able to live."

"Jason I have suffered two miscarriages, trust me baby loss isn't easy but you deal."

"No Liz, not like Sam," Jason stepped back and took a deep breath, " When she first got pregnant, she wanted to get an abortion, but I told her no Sonny needed to know he had a child, she agreed. I should of let her choose for herself...I mean maybe if she did she wouldn't be through all this pain. Sam didn't believe me when I told her her baby was dead, she hit me and yelled...her exact words were ' that is the cruelest thing you could say to a mother'."

"It is Jason, but you couldn't wait to tell her."

"I know. After all of that she healed, then she was ready for a baby, we were ready for a baby. But then she got shot, and found out she wouldn't be able to carry children."

"Jason that was a accident," Liz said grabbing his hand.

"Manny was trying to shoot me, and he hit her. When I confronted her about the men she hired in the park she yelled, she said that because of me she got shot, and she couldn't have a baby of her own," Jason looked Elizabeth in the eyes, " and she was right Liz, it is my fault, and if Sam looses this baby it's gonna be my fault to."

Elizabeth looked into Jason's teary eyes. She knew he was hurting, but why over Sam she didn't know, Liz thought he was over her after all Jason did threaten to kill Sam if she went near her and her kids. All Liz knew was she had to get Jason's mind of of Sam and back onto her and Jake.

ooooo

The killer fell against the wall in the stairwell. He grabbed his side and fell to the floor.

'Just because Jason shot me Sam doesn't mean you'll be safe from me' he thought. He pulled his hand away to access the damage. Jason had shot him in his side. The bleeding wouldn't stop but he knew he couldn't go get help, that was just what Jason had wanted. But he had to fix himself, which meant getting someone else to take the fall for the attack on Sam so he could go get a little medical help. And he knew just the right person.

The door at the bottom of the stairwell slammed open. The killer sat up and pulled his mask off to face the person coming up.

"I know you don't I," Lucky said not being able to even stand up straight, "Why are you here?"

"It's a free country cop."

"Have you seen Sam?" Lucky leaned against the wall for support, "she lives here and I need to talk to her."

"What's wrong drinking a little too much?"

"No that would require a lot of liquor, all I have is pills."

"So... if I shot you right now you probably wouldn't be able to tell anyone I did it."

"Why would you..." the sound the gun fire echoed in the stairwell. Lucky put his hand on his side and pulled it back to see the blood, "What did you do..."

"Saving myself Detective Spencer."

Lucky stepped back and tumbled down the stairs. He hit the bottom landing head first. The killer stop at Lucky's head and stared at the cop, dropping his ski mask and gloves by his hand, then stepped over him to get to the exit.

ooooo

Jason sat shaking in the waiting room. He had been sitting there for almost two hours. Liz had left to start her shift so Jason was left sitting,waiting alone.

"Jason."

"Yeah," Jason said jumping up to meet Dr. Drake, "How's Sam?"

"Well she had it a little bit rough, she stopped breathing for a bit, but she's doing okay now, we gave her something an hour ago to reduce the swelling in her throat and it worked, she just needs an oxygen mask."

"How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine, Dr. Lee gave her the clean bill of health."

"Her? Sam's having a girl?"

"Yeah she is."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but Jason."

"I need to see her," Patrick tried to stop Jason but he just ran to Sam's room. Patrick stood there knowing this wouldn't go well.

ooooo

Jason opened her door to see her staring out the window.

"Sam?"

"Jason," she said sitting up, " I need to ask you something."

"Okay anything."

"Is...is Sonny mad at me?"

"Why would he be?" Jason asked really confused, but the look in Sam's eyes told him she was serious.

"Because I was careless Jason...I put my baby in danger... I put Sony's little girl in danger," Sam said tears starting to form in her eyes, " does he want to take her away from me now?"

Jason didn't even know how to answer that. He didn't know what was going on, was she messing with him?

"Jason," Patrick said standing at the door, " I need to talk to you outside."

"Jason don't be long," Sam said turning back to the window.

"What's happening," Jason said closing Sam's door behind him.

"We think it's the brain damage form earlier."

"So what's going on?"

"She doesn't remember the last few year Jason, Sam's still stuck in the year she was pregnant, everything else is gone."

"So her being shot and being hit by the car and everything?"

"Yes."

"Will she remember?"

"It's hard to tell with this kind of injury, it could last a day, week, or for a few years..."

"Or be permanent like mine."

"Yes."

"So what do I do?"

"I hate to say it but any stress especially something like this, Jason you have to just go back in time with her."

"Why, she needs to know the truth."

"That could cause her stress and could only make it worse and in danger the baby."

"So just pretend she's carrying Sonny's child and what else?"

"You need to go back in time with her, whatever she was doing, living and dating back then."

"For how long?"

"Just until I know how long this is going to last."

"Okay."

Jason watched Patrick walk away. He turned back and looked into Sam's room, she laid there rubbing her stomach. How could Jason do this? With all the history they had, the pain they went through, it was gone. Jason walked back into the room.

"Sam."

"Jason," Sam sat up on the bed, " did you talk to Sonny?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Is he mad."

"Why would he be mad Sam?"

"Because I didn't listen to him...or you Jason," Sam held her breath for a second, "I almost got our baby killed. Sonny might use it to take her away Jason I can't let that happen."

"Sonny won't take her away."

"Can you be sure Jason? After he took Carly's kids away. Can you promise me he won't take her from us?"

"Yes Sam," Jason turned toward the door for a moment, " Sam I need to go and do something real quick. I'll be back later on tonight."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna have men at your door till your released."

"Bye Jason."

ooooo

Elizabeth tried calling Lucky for the fifteenth time.

"Lucky please call me back."

"Liz."

"Jason," she said turning around, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on Sam."

"How is she?"

"Not to good."

"Hopefully she'll be let out in a while."

"Yeah."

"Jason I'm worried about Lucky," Liz said putting her clip board down.

"Why?"

"I've been trying to call him ever since he left last night."

"You said he was going after Sam but he wasn't there."

"You didn't see him at all?"

"No, I got there and saw the text message killer strangling Sam and I shot him."

"You didn't kill him though did you?"

"No, he was hit on his side and ran out."

"He might come back."

"It's going to be easy to find him."

"Why?"

"Because Elizabeth I shot him on his left side," Jason paused, "if anyone in the surrounding hospitals goes in for a gunshot wound he's the killer."

ooooo

Jason walked into the Sonny's office. He was sitting at his desk rummaging through files.

"Sonny."

"Yeah," Sonny said not even bothering to look up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now Jason."

"Yes Sonny now...it's important."

"What happened?" Sonny asked noticing the look on Jason's face.

"It's Sam... she was attacked by the killer again."

"Is she alright?"

"No," Jason closed the office door and stepped up to Sonny's desk, " she doesn't remember Sonny."

"What? The attack?"

"No, well that to, but everything," Jason ran his hands over his short hair, " the first thing Sam said to me when I walked into the room was 'Is Sonny mad at me'."

"Why...why would she ask that."

"Because Sonny Sam doesn't remember she thinks she's back in 2004," Jason paused waiting for a response.

"So you mean.."

"She thinks she's pregnant with your baby and that she's staying with me to cover it up."

ooooo

Elizabeth opened Sam's door as f expecting her to throw a lamp at her or something but instead she just sat there.

"Sam," she said walking into the room a little more, " are you alright?"

"Elizabeth," Sam said turning to her and smiling, " I didn't know the had you running check ups on me."

"Well it wasn't my decision. If it was up to me Sam I'd stay clear like we agreed on."

"What?"

"Remember you told me to get other nurses to check on you because we hate each other."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam are you okay?"

"No...I'm not."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

"Jason told me not to worry, but how can't I...Liz I think Sonny is going to try and take away my baby."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I almost got his daughter killed! He trusted me with just this and I almost killed his baby."

"Sam," Elizabeth walked to her bed very puzzled, " what's today?"

"Uh June...the days just seem to melt together."

" What year?"

"2004, what year do you think it is?"


	8. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Chapter 7:_ A Series Of Unfortunate Events_**

Sonny sat in silence not knowing how to react to what Jason had told him.

"Sonny."

"I'm thinking."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Jason," Sonny stood up, " but Sam needs to know what has happened over the past four years."

"Dr. Drake told me that she is in a delicate condition, that this could last till tomorrow or it could be permanent."

"So all the more reason to tell her Jason."

"He also said that since the baby has been under so much stress the hit-and-run, fighting for her life during the surgeries, and now being strangled."

"Jason..."

"No Sonny. Sam has died two times in the past week. Her heart stopped during both and she wasn't breathing, her pregnancy is highly risky even more now."

"Why are you defending her?" Sonny asked walking around the desk, " wasn't it you that lied about Jake, and said you'd kill her if she did anything to Elizabeth? Now you are trying to defend her sanity. Jason are you defending her because of your own singular? Or because you wanna kill her your self when she's better?"

"It's my fault that Sam has been so unstable during the past year. Because of me she was shot Sonny. She was told she wouldn't be able to have a baby. She lost your daughter...the daughter neither of even got to know who she would of looked like, and now you are willing to risk this baby knowing the pain she went through how it tore her up from the inside out."

"So Jason."

"So? If Sam looses this baby it will be my fault to," Jason shuffled around for a second, " I can never forgive Sam for the things she has done, but I am willing to sacrifice a little to make sure this baby lives Sonny...I just wanna know if you can do the same."

oooooo

"Sam, what did the doctors tell you about what happened?"

"Well Dr. Drake I think his name is, he said I was attacked."

"By who?"

"I think it was Nico," Sam said looking down, " Liz don't tell Jason I told you."

"Why?"

"If he found out that I left and met with Nico he'd be so mad, I mean Nico has kidnapped me before, and now he tried to strangle me."

"I won't say anything..."

"Nurse Webber," Said Leyla from the door.

"Yes."

"The nanny is on the phone she says she can't find Jake's medicine."

"I'll be right there."

"Who's Jake?"

"Um...I think you should wait for Jason to come here."

"Elizabeth are you cheating on Luck?"

"No...I would never do that."

"Okay I believe you, you should go take care of your situation."

"Thanks," Elizabeth walked to the door, "you need to rest Sam...for your baby."

"Thanks Liz I will."

ooooo

"Jason."

"Sonny are you willing to play along for just as long as you need to?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't want to take part in this then just tell Sam that you are giving up rights to the baby."

"Because the then her would understand."

"Tell her that your life is dangerous enough for Micheal and Morgan and you don't want to bring another baby into the equation."

"Fine."

"Thank you Sonny."

"Jason, I hope this works out," Sonny stood in front of him, " Sam could remember things in pieces, she could remember you threating her, her being shot or hit by the car."

"I know."

"Be careful Jason, I don't want to see you hurt."

ooooo

Alexis walked up to the nurses station at the hospital.

"Hi I am here to see Sam McCall."

"Alexis."

"Hi," she turned to face Patrick.

"How was your trip?"

"It was great until I found out my daughter was hit by a car and left for dead. How is she Patrick?"

"I have good news and bad news."

"I guess I'll take the good first."

"Sam's 3 month's pregnant."

"But I thought she couldn't have a baby?"

"Well Dr. Lee is calling it the miracle baby as is Jason."

"What's Jason have to do with this? I know he called and left a message but why is he all of a sudden concerned about Sam?"

"Jason is the one that saved her life Alexis. He found her lying in the street and helped her."

"Well I'll make sure to thank him after I see Sam."

"Wait," he said stopping her from leaving, " You need to hear the bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"We released Sam from the hospital yesterday."

"So why did they tell me to come here?"

"Because she was nearly strangled to death in her apartment, but Jason saved her again."

"The killer?"

"Yes."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know," Patrick paused not wanting to continue, " the last thing Sam remembers is being pregnant with Sonny's baby and Nico attacking her."

"What?" Alexis said eyes filling with tears.

"If you walk into her room Sam is not going to know you as her mother or anything else, just Sonny's former lawyer."

"She thinks it's what 2004?"

"Yes. She has no idea it's 2008."

"Well you-I need to tell her."

"Alexis no, right now Sam's baby is in danger. The fetus has suffered very stressful traumas. Sam will go into a stressful shock because of this, and her baby will most likely die."

"Okay," Alexis said wiping away her tears, " I need to talk to Jason."

"Alexis wait!"

ooooo

Elizabeth walked into Sam's apartment building lobby. Robin told her Sam would be released soon and to pick up some clothes for her. Liz press the elevator button and stood waiting for 5 minutes.

'Damn elevator' she thought and decided to use the stairs.

Liz stepped into the stair well and her nose filled with the copper smell of blood. Liz started to walk up the steps slowly not knowing what to expect. She finally reached the 5th floor landing and saw blood on the floor. It looked as though it had leaked from some place high. Liz was scared but knew she had to go up.

The blood trail continued all the way up getting bigger when finally she stood at the bottom step just below the penthouse level. There was a bloody hand sticking out from around the corner.

"Hello?" she asked loudly climbing the steps slowly, " are you okay?"

The more she climbed the more blood there was, when finally she reached the next landing.

"Oh my god! LUCKY!" Liz scream slipping to her knees in the pool of blood that surrounded him, "Lucky? Can you hear me? Wake up...please!"

Tears filled her eyes quickly she turned Lucky over. His face was so pale, and he hardly had a pulse, she couldn't see any visible blue veins on his exposed skin. Liz reached for her phone.

"911? Please I need help," Elizabeth choked back a cry, " My ex husband he was shot...he need s help, I don't think he's breathing."

ooooo

Sonny stood staring into Sam's room. It was the first time in four years that he had seen her looking so peaceful. He knocked once and opened the door walking in.

"Sam."

"Sonny," Sam said moving from the chair to her bed, " I know why your here."

"You do?" Sonny asked confused.

"Yes...you want to take my baby once she is born."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I was careless Sonny! I left after you and Jason told me to stay put, and he attacked me and could of killed our baby."

"Who did this to you?"

"Nico."

"Nico did?" Sonny asked thinking of how long ago that whole storyline went by.

"I think it was him I don't know, Dr. Drake say I suffered memory loss but there's nothing I'm missing."

"Sam I came here to tell you something important."

"What?"

"I' giving away all my rights over the baby to Jason."

"What? You don't want to see your daughter born Sonny?"

"Of course I do but-"

"You don't wanna hold her for the first time or be there for her birthday?"

"I do Sam!" Sonny knew this was a bad idea, it was bringing back all th painful memories of his real daughter with Sam, and how he would never get to do those thing with her, " I wanted to be a part of her life, but my life is to dangerous for both of you, which is why I'm permanently leaving you in the care of Jason."

"You wanted to? What do you mean you wanted to be part of her life?"

"I just meant I really did want to be there for her, but I can't risk that and her getting shot in my arms because of my job."

"Okay."

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes Sonny...you are telling me that Jason is now the legal father of my baby because you don't want her or me."

"Sam we agreed not to be with each other."

"Mostly for Carly and the boys sake, but not mine."

"I can't be with you."

"Why?"

"Because Jason is falling in love with you," part of what Sonny said was true, just staring into Jason's eyes when he was defending Sam he could see those feeling he had for her all that time ago.

"Jason?"

"Yes, and he is going to be there for you and your baby, take care of you two," Sonny walked over to the door, " be good to him Sam, he's not doing to well now."

"Bye," Sam said as Sonny closed the door behind himself.

Sonny left Sam a bit confused. Why would Jason be hurting and not tell the were living together. Unable to stay in the small room that much longer Sam decided to go for a walk. The halls were quiet which was really weird for a hospital.

'I think I will go call Jason' she thought, 'it is possible that he is upset right now and I can be there for him to talk to.'

Sam walk around the corner and got to the nurses station, but they said the phone on this level wasn't working so she'd have to use the in the E.R.. Sam finally made but kind of regretted the long walk. Just as she was about to ask the doors slammed open.

"We have a gunshot victim," yelled the paramedic as he stopped the gurney in front of Dr. Drake.

"What happened?" he asked quickly assessing the situation.

"I went to go pick up some of Sam's thing and took the stairs," Elizabeth said walking around to Patrick holding back tears, "Lucky was lying there not even moving."

"When did he stop breathing?"

"About 15 minutes ago."

"We need to hurry to the o.r.!" Patrick yelled nursed coming to help.

Elizabeth stood tears rolling down her cheeks as they took Lucky away.

"Liz."

"Sam," she replied turning to she her, " shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah but I need to use the phone and they pointed me here," she answered walking closer, " did you say you went to my apartment to get things?"

"I...," Elizabeth realized that this Sam had no idea she was living by herself, " Jason's and your apartment, he asked me to get you some clothes for when you leave."

"I am so sorry about Lucky Liz, for Cameron's sake I really hope he makes it, you don't deserve this, not to loose someone else."

"Thank you Sam," Liz said shocked by what Sam was saying.

Sam sat with Liz in the waiting room for almost two hours waiting for news, Sam couldn't explain it but she felt like she needed to be there for Lucky. Within th time Lucky's family had gotten here and Liz told them what was happening to Sam so they couldn't bring up anything about their relationship.

"The Spencer's," Patrick said walking up to them.

"How's Lucky?" Lulu said jumping up next to her father.

"The bullet pierced the bottom of his lung which was the cause for the breathing problems, he lost a lot of blood, 2 ½ pints to round up," Patrick said looking at their worried faces, " he asleep right now and we don't know when he will wake up."

"Is he going to?" asked Luke.

"he was conscious before we put him under, nothing he was saying was making sense though, but just hope for the best, he is his fathers son after all."

"Well," Luke said as they watched Patrick walk away, " we need to be here for Lucky. Elizabeth if you didn't find him he would really be dead right now thank you."

"Lucky's not going anywhere he still has his family and the boys to think about."

"What boy?" Sam asked standing up.

"Oh uh you know his friends and Cameron," Liz said trying to cover up.

"Oh it sounded like you were talking about babies."

"Sam I think I should walk you back to your room," Liz said walking up to her.

"Yeah...maybe your right," Sam said taking Elizabeth's helping arm.

"Are you alright?"

"No I feel a little light headed and nauseous."

"Well then let's hurry back," Liz said realizing that it was to weird to be helping Sam.

ooooo

Jason stood in his living room with boxes piled up on the pool table.

"Stone cold?" Spinelli said.

"Yeah."

"Is little stone cold coming over to live with the maternal one?"

"Why Spinelli?" Jason asked turning to him.

"Because you have brought baby things and women's clothes, but," he said picking up one of the baby toys, "little stone cold is a boy so why the pink?"

"Because it's not for Jake...it's for Sam and her baby."

"Why?"

"I visited Sam today."

"And?"

"The last thing she remembers was being pregnant with Sonny's baby in 2004."

"SO she doesn't remember the Jackal?"

"Nothing Spinelli no even Jake."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need you to move into the penthouse across the hall for a while."

"May I be curious and ask why?"

"They said that trying to force her to remember or just loading her up with the past four year might be too much for her body to handle."

"So she might loose the innocent one."

"Yes."

"I understand, fair Samantha has always talk about being a mother so I will do this."

"Thank you Spinelli."

"May I ask how you are going to go about fooling her? I mean nothing in here is exactly the same from that time, and her clothes and the baby stuff."

"I have to wing it, just make it up as I go along."

"Very well, but may I recommend you using something from the past to tell her."

"Like what?"

"I know not that is up to you Stone Cold, I was unfortunately not here during that time."

"Thanks Spinelli."

Jason watched as Spinelli left. He stared at all the boxes of thing, it brought back so many memories for him, terrible memories and good ones, like when he was in jail and the baby had the hic-ups and Sam let him listen, or when they were messing with guns when Nico was after her and he felt the baby kick for the first time. Jason had to relive that all over again , but this time maybe with a happy ending.

ooooo

The Spencer took a small break from watching Lucky most of them just not being able to stand to see him like this. Lucky had several visitors, including his cousin Carly who apologized for all the bad things in the past and admitted that the time he called her trash were actually funny. Sam wandered over to Lucky's room on a strange instinct, she waited and saw Carly leave and walked in.

Lucky was laying there not even moving, they had taken the life support system off when he started to breathe on his own, all he had on now was an oxygen mask. He was so pale.

"Hey Lucky," she said sitting down, " I know we only know each other from the times you arressted me but I know you shouldn't be here, you have a baby boy to go home to and he needs you. So wake up for him."

"Sam...," Lucy moaned in pain voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Lucky?"

"I'm so happy...your here," he said removing the mask and looking at her.

"Why?" Sam asked a little uncomfortable.

"I thought...you would never forgive me...for what I did...," Lucky paused and drew a deep breath, " I still..."

"What Lucky?"

Liz appeared at the door and stopped to see what was going on. What was Sam doing her?

"I...I still love you Sam..."

"Lucky what are you talking about?"

"Can you...forgive me... for what I did to you?"

Sam went to reply saying he was crazy, but the monitor on Lucky went off.

"Sam step back," Liz said rushing to his side.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know," she replied frantically reaching for the call button.

Sam stepped back to the door but stopped. A sharp pain shot through her stomach as if something didn't want her to leave. She tried to go but it happened again this time she fell only to have Nicholas catch her.

"Sam are you okay?"

"No," she said fighting back tears, " something is wrong with my baby."


	9. Lies She Told Me

**_Some people are saying that chapter 8 was just off because Liz wasn't even there for Sam's pregnancy and she wasn't even dating Lucky, well the Lucky thing is just pure me making it up, but Liz was actually there she returned mid June when Sam was four months pregnant._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9:_ Lies She Told me_**

By the time Jason had reached the hospital it was already 10:30 at night, it was past visiting hours so he had to sneak in. As he reached Sam's room he saw Dr. Lee, and Dr. Drake in their and Sam crying.

' No,' he thought to himself,' she can't of lost the baby...not now.'

Without second thought he barged into the room, everyone turning to him. Jason ran to Sam.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Jason," Sam said wiping her eyes.

"Sam collapsed after getting bad stomach cramping," Dr. Lee said, " but lucky it was just a false alarm."

"She's okay?" Jason turned to Sam, " You both are okay?"

" Yeah," she replied, " these are just tears of joy."

"Well we won't tell anyone that your in here but don't be long," Dr Drake said leaving with Dr. Lee.

"Jason...I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"I went to visit Lucky..."

"Lucky? Why Lucky?"

"Liz brought him in earlier he was shot and I just went o tell him he had a family to live for, but then he woke up and started to apologize to me for I don't know what, saying he still loved me, I think he was delusional, and then he just went unconscious."

"What else."

"I was leaving and I felt this pain...a very sharp pain in my stomach, Nicholas caught me before I could hit the floor," Sam looked into Jason's eyes for a moment, " he was acting strange to, all caring like we were related, I hardly know the guy."

"Well the important thing is that your okay."

"Jason Sonny came by today."

"And?"

"He said he was giving all his rights to this baby to you."

"What?"

"He doesn't want to be apart of her life, he says it's to dangerous and he can't exposed another child to him, but you guys are in the same business so I don't get it."

"Well at least now he can't take her away from you."

"Yeah."

"When can I bust you out of here?"

"Tomorrow night, they said I was doing much better and for you just to handle me delicately. I don't know why."

"Because I think they have a feeling that you will just eat junk food all the time."

"You know what Jason, I was wondering do you know this Dr. Lee?"

"What."

"Yeah I wanted to ask where Dr. Meadows was but I though I should ask you first."

"Why Kelly is a certified obgyn."

"Well Dr. Meadows has been with me ever since I found out I was pregnant and I just felt comfortable around her."

"Well she left to another hospital, but trust me Dr. Lee is going to take care of you."

"If you say so," she said patting him on the head.

"Jason," Elizabeth said standing at the door.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you."

"Go it's okay," Sam said smiling.

"What's going on?" Jason asked closing the door.

"Lucky was brought in today."

"Yeah Sam told me."

"With a gunshot wound."

"What?"

"I went to get Sam's clothes like you asked and I had to take the stairs, and I found Lucky laying in a pool of his own blood."

"What are you saying."

"He was shot on his left side Jason just high enough to puncture his lower lung."

"Liz do you hear what you are saying?"

"Yes but then I walked into his room when Sam was in there and he asked if she could forgive him for what he had done to her."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Jason were was Lucky when Sam was strangled? He went missing around the same time! And then I got to thinking that during the black and white ball he was missing when Emily and Carly were strangled!"

"What about when Sam was attacked at the docks? Lulu saw Lucky that night to check up on him."

"He could of hired someone Jason. Where was he the night that Leticia was killed? I certainly didn't see him the night Alexis was attacked at the docks, and Sam claimed to of been with him when Georgie was killed."

"Are you sure about what you are saying."

"Think about it Jason everyone who was attacked had ties to Lucky. Besides the only other gunshot victim is in a hospital 30 miles away who was mugged in a park."

"Don't tell anyone, let me look into this!"

"Jason be careful, I don't want to leave Jake without any father," Elizabeth said and walked away.

Jason opened the door to Sam's room only to find her sleeping. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the chair as he turned off the lamp.

"No ..."

"Sam," Jason said sitting up.

"Jason don't..."

"Sam what's going on?"

"Jason don't leave me...," Sam started to toss around, " no I want her."

"Sam," Jason yelled getting up and grabbing her by the shoulders

"Oh my god," Sam said waking up," Oh my god Jason."

"What Happened?" he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I dreamed that she died," Sam answered crying.

"Who?"

"My baby," Sam sighed, " I was talking to Alexis and then you were holding me, I passed out, then I was lying here and you told me she died, that she was gone."

"No Sam your baby is fine," Jason was worried.

"Uh ... I don't know what I would do if I lost her Jason, it would kill me."

"I know Sam," Jason stayed with her till she fell asleep. He hoped that Sam would not suffer another flash of he past like this.

Ooooo

"Robin," Patrick said walking into the locker room .

"Yeah," she said looking up.

"You need sleep you look like someone who hasn't slept in days."

"Because I haven't."

"Why?"

"Patrick I need to tell you something and you are so gonna feakout."

"Should I sit?"

"Yes," she answered watching him sit right across from her, " Patrick I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know-"

"It's your baby."

"Wha-what?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you didn't want kids but I thought you had a right to know."

"How did this?"

"After Georgie's funeral remember?" she asked taking a deep breath, " I found out four weeks after that."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because Patrick, I know what harm comes to people that keep their babies daddy a secret and lie to everyone, I know you don't want to be involved but I had to tell you."

Robin got up and walked out leaving Patrick by himself in shock. He was going to be a father. That was something that wasn't expected when he walked into that door.

Ooooo

Jason made one more stop before departing the hospital. He walked into the darkness of Lucky's room. He laid there eyes closed.

"Lucky?"

"What?" Lucky said opening his eyes slowly, "Jason ... what are... you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something."

"What."

"Did you attack Sam?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Elizabeth overheard you asking Sam to forgive you for what you did to her, did you try and strangle her? Are you the text message killer?"

"Jason," Lucky paused trying to sit up but failing, " I was saying sorry for when I didn't believe her when she told me she was being chased by the killer."

"The how come you ended up in her apartment building with black gloves and a ski mask shot in the same place I shot the text message killer?"

"I," Lucky thought for a second, he didn't really remember the last few days mostly because he was on pills, but he couldn't of hurt Sam, he still cared for her, " I don't really remember Jason it's kind of fuzzy."

"So you really don't know if you were the one that attacked her?"

"Why would I Jason!"

"Because Lucky Sam is pregnant."

"Yes but the only reason I'm mad is because it's my baby and she won't tell me."

"It's not your baby Lucky!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because," Jason wanted to stop himself before he said anything that he knew he'd regret, " Lucky it's my baby."

"No ... your lying it's can't be true I'm the only person Sam was with."

"No you weren't, I went to Jake's one night and got really drunk, so did she. We went outside and argued, then we kissed, " Jason looked into Lucky's eyes seeing the hurt, " then all I remember was waking up next to her in my penthouse, we never want to talk about it again."

"I need you to leave Jason, I have to ask Sam this myself."

"You can't Lucky."

"Why? Keeping her off limits?"

"Sam had a big relapse with her brain Kingsbury, she has no idea what has happened over the past four years."

"Then I'll remind her."

"If you do you risk her loosing the baby."

"She needs to know the truth Jason, I still have feeling for her."

"Dr. Drake said that with a little time she with start to remember, she already remembered something she just doesn't know it."

"What did she remember how you treated her like trash? Or how she watched as your son was kidnapped?"

"She remembered her baby dying four years ago, she remembered the pain, she just doesn't realize it's real who would want it to be? She said that if she lost her baby it would kill her, and it would Lucky, just like when her first baby died she said that living through it again wouldn't even happen."

"So are you telling me that if Sam looses this baby she'd kill herself?"

"Probably."

ooooo

Elizabeth sat there in on the couch in the living room. Cameron was staying with Audry, and Liz had kept Jake. Jake was playing on the floor, and stopped to stare at his mother. Liz stared into his eye, seeing Lucky stare back.

"Oh Jake," she said picking him up, "I wish I could tell your daddy that you were his ... but that would ruin all my plans with Jason. Do you think you can keep it a secret? Just for a little while longer?"

Jake started to cry.

"Well, whether you like it or not that is how it has to be kiddo," she sat him on her lap, " I need Jason to think your his just until I get pregnant at least ... because then, Jason will be mine my sweet baby boy!"

Elizabeth had been trying her best to get pregnant again this time with Jason's baby. She had been taking fertility shot every time they had sex, pills and she had been using what was left of defective condoms from those man moons ago. Liz was starting to worry she used to be as fertile as ever, she had been pregnant 4 times, even though two of them were miscarriages, but that should still count for something.

"Well Jake I think I just might have to make a doctors appointment to see what's wrong? You do want a little baby brother or sister right?" she asked making baby noises, " but I can't go to Kelly she knows me and Lucky aren't together and will ask who the lucky man is!"

ooooo

Alexis stood outside Sam's room the next morning wondering if she should go in and talk to her. She turned and saw Jason walking around the corner.

"Jason hi."

"Alexis, when did you get back?"

"Uh, yesterday actually, I cam here to see Sam but Patrick said it would be best if I gave her time."

"She thinks she's pregnant with Sonny's baby."

"Oh," Alexis said remembering the tragic experience that Sam went through, " Shouldn't Lucky be here with her, I mean she might not remember but he is the baby's father, he deserves to be with her."

"Lucky isn't the father Alexis," Jason said wanting to protect Sam.

"The who?"

"I am."

"Jason you and Sam broke up months before she got pregnant."

"We were drunk and needed to lash out, but we did it in the wrong way apparently."

"You know when she was living with me she would say sometimes how all she ever wanted was for you two to raise a child together, but you can't like this Jason, you guys don't love each other anymore after everything you two have put each other through."

"I know but know that this has happened to her the only home she has is mine."

"I think she should stay with me."

"What are you going to tell her? Any shock could cause her to miscarry Alexis, and I know that is the last thing you want to cause even though I am the father."

"Jason she's my daughter! I don't know what to do."

"Just act like her lawyer till she remembers more," Jason said pulling her into a hug, " I'm going to check on her want to come?"

"Yeah."

They opened the door and walked into her room.

"Jason hey, and Mrs. Davis."

"Alexis please Sam."

"Okay, what brings you here?"

"I know how much you mean to Jason and Sonny so I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well thanks I really appreciate it."

"Well feel better Sam I'm going to head out," Alexis practically ran out with her tears flying every where.

"What's up with her?"

"Oh Christina is kind of sick and she's worried."

"Understandable," Sam paused and looked into Jason's eyes, " the said I could go home today."

"Well that is why I am here to bring you back."

"Okay then let me get ready!" Sam said getting up and grabbing the bag of clothes Jason brought her and walking into the bathroom.

"How do I look?" walking out two minutes later.

"Pregnant and tired," Jason said getting up, " now let's go home."

"I can't wait."


	10. Truth Comes Out

**_I am so sorry that I have not posted anything in ike forever. I was recently in a car accident, and have been working overtime at work to get another car, I've been dealing with lawyer and stuff which is a complete mees, so my advice to steer clear of them is don't drive! For the people that are still reading my story I thank you for not giving up on me! The only good news that I have besides a new chapter is that I am one step closer to publishing my fiction novel! ( thanks for the wonderful comments!)_**

**Chapter 9: _Truth Comes Out_**

He sat there in the hospital bed, he had been unconcious for a day and survived the surgery. Diego cursed himself for not killing Sam. Out of all the people he had targeted she was his number one. He thought that Kristina would give him up as the person in front of Alexis' house but when he saw her see was in shock.

'I need to kill her before she can reveal my idenity' Deigo thought collecting his things to break out of the hospital, 'you Sam are my number one'

Deigo folded the picture of Sam and put it into his pocket. Now that they were looking at Lucky for the killings he could be safe once again.

ooooo

Sam walked around Jason's apartment, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was different.

"Jason," she called from the living room.

"Yeah."

"Did you change something?"

"Why," he asked walking out from the kitchen with some sandwiches.

"I don't know I just-it feels different."

"Well it's the same Sam why don't you eat and then take a nap," Jason suggessted putting the food on the table.

"Okay."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a little headache but that's it."

"Well Dr. Drake said it was to be expected."

"Jason there's something I just need help figuring out."

"What?"

"He said that I had suffered some memory loss but I have no idea what's missing."

"Well it could be anything Sam."

"I don't know Jason everything kind of seems a little backwards to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like when I walked into here I felt like I didn't belong and talking to Alexis I felt like we had some kind of bond."

"Sam you live here why would it feel weird."

"I don't know Jason I just feel like I am not supposed to be here, like I don't belong."

"Sam you been through a lot please just give it time okay."

"Yeah," even though Jason's words were almost comforting Sam still felt like everything was wrong, and she had to find out why.

ooooo

"So Dr. Stiller, am I pregnant?" Liz asked.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Webber," Liz's smile turned into a frown, she had been naueseaous for the past week and was almost positive she was pregnant.

"Well me and my boyfriend have been trying to have a baby for a while now I've been taking everything I could to help along the way, is there something I'm missing?"

"With all your test results I'm sorry to say that things aren't looking to good."

"What do you mean?"

"I see here in your charts you have suffered two miscarriages, and severe bleeding and cramping with your last pregnancy."

"Yeah I actually went into a coma and me and my son almost died."

"The results from the test aren't good I'm afraid."

"What's wrong?"

"With all the abuse your uterus has been through over the past there is a lot of damage."

"So it's just going to take a little longer to get pregnant right?"

"Im afraid not," the doctor took a seat, " even if you were to get pregnant you would eithier miscarry during the first trimester or die."

"But there's still a chance."

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Webber."

"So I can't get pregnant and if by miracle I did I'd just lose the baby or die?"

"I sorry Mrs. Webber."

Dr. Stiller left Liz to think about what had just happened, she couldn't have a child again, and it was all because of Jake, if she was never pregnant with him she would be fine. Elizabeth knew she had to do something.

ooooo

Patrick sat down in the locker room. He had so much to think about, Robin had been pregnant with his child for almost three months now and she didn't tell him until now.

"Patrick?" a voice called him from the door.

He turned to see Robin standing there. She was wearing black leggins with boots that went over them up to her knees, she was wearing a dress that was went midway down her thighs. The outfit revealed her almost showing baby bump.

"What," Patrick said turning back to look at the lockers.

"You can't stay mad at me."

"Yes I can Robin."

"You are the one who told me that you didn't want to be a father!"

"That was before."

"And now?"

"I don't know I just need some time to think."

"I'll give you some time, in 6 month's tell me if you change your mind."

Robin stormed off leaving Patrick to think. He knew she wanted an answer in less than a week.

oooooo

Sam sat on the couch thinking. It had been a week and when ever Jason went out he left Sam alone and well guarded not allowing her to leave. There was a knock at the door an she bolted upright and practically tripped getting there.

"Hello?" she said opening the door.

"Sam?"

"Carly why are you here?"

"Where's Jason?"

"Out."

"Then why the hell are you here?" she asked barging in.

"Because I live here."

"Didn't Jason kick you to the curb after what you did?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious well let's see you-"

"Carly stop it don't even say another word." Jason appeared in the door frame and quickly moved to stand next to Sam.

"Jason why is she here?"

"Because she lives here."

"But what about all the pain she caused."

"I told you not to say another word, just leave."

"Fine but I hope she hurts you again Jason."

Carly slammed the door shut leaving Sam even more suspicious. She knew Carly hated her but the kind of hate she had just witnessed was terrible and worse.

"Jason what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean you are hidding something from me!"

"I'm not Sam."

"Yes you are."

"Why would you say that."

"Because I feel different."

"Your pregnant."

"No, I mean I feel older than I was, and my hair I mean when did I get blond highlights? And when I was taking a shower I noticed this scar on my upper back the size of a dime, then another scar like a line on my lower stomach, then one on my head under m hair, I never had those before."

"Maybe you don't remember."

"And just a little while ago Nico hit me in the face and et the bruise I had is gone no trace of it."

"You heal fast?"

"No Jason. I want to know what's going on or I will walk out that door and ask someone else."

Jason was stuck and he knew it, he had to tell her.

"The reason you don't have a bruise from when Nico hit you is because that happened almost 4 years ago."

"What," Sam said sitting down.

"You were shot in the back while you were in my arms, and when a blood cllot formed in your brain as an effect the had to perform brain surgery. And when you were almost nine months pregnant you lost your baby."

"No Jason," tears swelled up in her eyes Sam started to shake her head, " This is my little girl she didn't die."

"You lost her, remember that dream you had? Well it wasn't a dream it was true."

"What else?"

Nico didn't attack you, a serial killer did, the same one who killed Emily and tried to kill Carly, he targeted you but you were hit by a car, you suffered brain damage. They think Lucky Spencer did it."

"Why him?"

"Because you two were seeing each other, and things ended badly when he found out the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you watched Elizabeth Webber's son being kiddnapped and hired two men to threaten them."

"Why would I do that to Liz and Camron? I hardly know them."

"It wasn't Cameron, it was Jake."

"Jake who?"

"He's a year old and he's my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes, it was a one night stand when we broke up."

"We broke up? We haven't even been going out."

"We were going to get married Sam."

"Why didn't we."

"Because of Jake. We just drifted apart, then when I was in prison you broke it off, everything."

"And since then?" she asked afraid to hear more of her missing four ears in less than 5 minutes.

"We have hated each other."

"Then why am I here."

"I needed to protect you."

"But you hate me Jason!"

"No."

"If mine and Sonny's daughter died years ago, then whose baby is this?"

"Lucky Spencer's."

"Then why am I not with him?"

"He broke up with you Sam. You didn't tell him about the baby."

"Why?"

"Because before you lost your memory you admitted to me that you were afraid he'd go on drugs and hurt you or the baby, he already scared you pretty good before."

"So when I woke up remembering nothing you decided to play good sumaritan and help me out by having people lie to me?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I am missing?"

"Alexis."

"Yeah."

"She's your mother Sam."

"Great."

Sam walked upstairs and returned a little later with a suitcase in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I figure that if I broke up with you a long time ago then I have to have my own place and I want to go there."

"Sam you can't."

"Yes I can Jason."

"What are you going to do? Tell everyone about the baby?"

"I'll just lie for now until I can remember, I mean I'm guessing that you told them all this was your baby right?"

"I did."

"What did you tell them I want to at least know that."

"That we were drunk and just weren't ourselves."

"Sso we had a fake one night stand."

"Yes. Sam I didn it to protect you from Lucky."

"Bang up job by the way."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Take me home. To my real home."

The ride to Sam's penthouse was quiet. Neiteir of them looked at each other. Finally Jason pulled into the parking gradge.

"Can I walk you up?"

"Yeah." Sam said getting out of the car.

They reached the door, Jason lead Sam another way not wanting her to go near the stair well wher Lucky was found knowing there would be blood everywhere. Jason reached forward and opened the door. Sam walked in as Jason flicked in the light.

"So this is it?"

"Yeah."

"These pictures," she said holding up some photo's, "it's me and Lucky, and then Aexis and Christina and another baby, who is she?"

"Alexis and Rick's daughter Molly your sister."

"Wow my mother really gets around to the whole family doesn't she?"

"Jason?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I think I always will, they are just kind of hidden."

"For now."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Do you need anything else?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to stay overnight and keep guard."

"Maybe."

"Well since I have no idea where anything is anymore than I think you should stay."

"Really that doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah well when your pregnant and don't remember things you need help."

"I understand."

"I thought you would."

"I'll be on the couch sleeping if you need something."

"Thank you Jason."

"Your welcome."

He watched her glide up the stairs, he sat up for a few hours then went upstair to check on her. He slightly opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully holding a picture album in her arms right over her stomach. All Jason could think was how beautiful she looked.


	11. Turning To The Dark Side

**_Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews!! They make my day!!_**

**Chapter 11: Turning To The Dark Side**

Lucky laid there in darkness. He had been in the hospital for one week. They had been trying to calm him down and get him to sleep, but knowing that Sam slept with Jason was just unbearable. That was the only thing keeping him up all night, Mac was so caught up in finding the text message killer and who shot Lucky trying to prove he wasn't the killer, but there was no luck yet.

"Lucky?" came a voice form the door.

"Liz?" he asked looking thought the dark.

Liz flicked the lights on and walked over to his bed.

"Hey. How are you?"

"No good. I can't believe Sam would do this to me."

"Lucky a woman having some one else's baby when she's with another man is never easy."

"He doesn't deserve them."

"Who?" Liz asked confused.

"Jason. Why does he get to have two kids and I get nothing."

"What do you mean Jake is Jason's only child."

"Oh you didn't hear? About four months ago Jason and Sam had a one niter."

"No they, he wouldn't."

"Oh but they did. How do you think Sam got pregnant?"

"I thought it was a strangers baby?"

"Well Jason is strange to anyone."

"Oh my god," Liz muttered to herself looking away. She couldn't believe it! Was that why Jason had been avoiding her not answering her calls and not wanting to spend time with Jake?

"The only thing I have to look forward to right now is my revenge."

"Lucky you wouldn't."

"Oh I would. I had my life and heart crushed by you first then Sam. What makes you think I haven't reached my limit Elizabeth?"

"I think you reached that some time ago and your just looking to hide."

"Say what you want, but I am not going to be the only person to walk away from this damaged. Sam will pay."

"Her and Jason both."

Lucky turned to Liz surprised to she her smiling. But he knew that she wouldn't let them get away with this either.

ooooo

Sam just finished fixing her hair and getting dresses. Today she had a doctors appointment to tell her if her baby girl was doing good. She walked slowly down the stairs knowing she was a klutz from what Alexis had told her.

The door bell echoed through the penthouse. Sam knew she hadn't invited anyone over and was almost afraid to answer.

"Sam! It's me Jason open up!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

Sam opened the door and stood blocking the way.

"Are you going to let me in?" Jason asked.

"Why are you here Jason?"

"I heard you had a doctors appointment I thought you'd need a ride."

"I thought we broke up badly Jason. So why do you keep trying to get close."

"Sam it's my fault."

"What?"

"The there is a text message killer, so please let me try to keep you safe."

"I'm only saying yes because I've been safe with you around and after what happened last time even though I don't remember I want this baby to be safe. So yeah I guess you could bring me."

"Good are you ready?"

"Yes," Sam said picking up her purse and following Jason to the elevators.

They arrived almost half an hour later to H. Jason had spent the whole car ride and trip into the hospital to tell Sam her history of being a klutz. The elevator doors dinged open with Sam and Jason walking out laughing.

"Jason please!" Sam shrieked, "I wanted to know about my life not for you to embarrass me!"

"Hey you wanted to know Sam so I told you the truth."

Elizabeth had been at the nurses station and not only overheard but saw them. Her anger flared up. The only reason they would act like this in public is if she was pregnant with his baby which made Liz furious to the core. She grabbed a chart off the desk and walked up to them.

"Jason."

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Okay. And your son is doing fine by he way thanks for asking Jason."

"Sorry for not stopping by I've been busy."

"Doing what? Hanging around Sam?"

"Hey Elizabeth I did nothing to you so back off." Sam said politely.

"Oh what Sam you don't remember watching a mentally unstable woman kidnap my newborn baby? Or how about those thugs you hired to threaten be?"

"What?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Okay Liz please just back off! None of what is happening to her is her fault right now."

"Yeah if some one never hit me with their car then I wouldn't be in this mess," Sam said.

Liz looked to Jason and he glanced at her.

"Well have fun at your appointment. Hope Jason gets the child he's always wanted," Liz said before walking away.

"Jason, did you tell her that I'm carrying your baby?"

"No. But I think Lucky did."

"I need to talk to him."

"No Sam you can't right now."

"Why? Afraid he might tell me of some other terrible thing I have done?"

"Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me Jason?"

"Because I didn't want you to get stressed."

"And what Elizabeth the banshee wouldn't cause me more stress springing that on me?"

"Sam calm down it's nothing really."

"All I can say is for me to do those tings, I must of really hate you with everything in me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've never done something like that before in my life, and me being the person stuck back in 2004 I know that it would of have to been a secret that destroyed me from the inside out slowly."

"let's get you to Dr. Lee's office."

"Okay."

They sat on the hospital room. Sam had rolled up her shirt exposing her belly that seemed to be getting bigger. She laied down on the bed and waited.

"What Jason," She asked looking at him.

"What what?" he asked jerkin his head to look at her.

"You have been staring at my stomach ever since I moved my shirt. What is it?"

"It's just ... it brings back memories Sam. Of us back when you were pregnant the first time."

"What happened."

Jason just looked at her. He knew what she meant but couldn't find the words to answer.

"Why did my daughter die back then Jason?"

"You had a condition where the placenta separated from the uterine wall, and that ... that cut off her food and oxygen supply. The doctors said they could only save one of you."

"Did you tell them to save me?" Sam asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I couldn't decide Sam. I knew how much you wanted you baby, but at the same time I was selfish and wanted you."

"Then what happened?"

"They did the best they could to save you both, but the couldn't save her," Jason's eyes began to water and Sam saw the tears on his cheeks reflecting from the light.

"Jason," Sam said. He looked up stunning her with his blue eyes, " I don't remember but I know you cared for her, I can tell by the way you talk about her. I know that this baby is not a replacement but," she took his had an put it on he stomach, " Lucky isn't in good shape from what I've seen and I know I don't want some one on drugs around me or my baby. She needs someone to protect her Jason, and I think that person is you."

"Why? After everything I've told you I have done to you?"

"Because you may not like me very much, but I can tell you loved my daughter, and that you have grown attached to ... this fetus."

"Sam I will be there when ever you need me."

"Good because when she puts that cold gel on me I need something to wipe off on, and your shirt is black."

"I guess I can deal."

"Hello guys," Kelly said walking in.

"Sam how are you?"

"I feel great doctor."

"Well let's take a look at baby."

Kelly poured some gel on Sam's stomach and rubbed it in with the ultrasound wand. Instantly they could hear a heart beat.

"Can you put the volume up?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Kelly raised the volume allowing the heart beat to echo through the whole room.

This brought back memorized for Jason from back in Texas when he went to get Sam. The moment they shared together.

"So whose the daddy?" Kelly asked looking form Sam to Jason. Sam was so into listening she wasn't paying attention.

"I am," Jason said jerking Sam's attention back to what was happening.

"Well congratulations Jason you are going to have a healthy baby girl. Just remember to make sure Sam doesn't over do it and no spicy food it might make her nauseous, and plenty of water and vitamins."

"Will do Dr. Lee."

"Well your all done here have a great day."

Sam got up and wiped the gel off with a paper towel then rolled down her shirt turning to Jason.

"Jason you don't have to pretend she's your baby."

"If it helps Lucky stay away and not try and get custody then I will do this for you Sam."

"Thank you."

oooooo

Elizabeth was standing at the nurses station just staring into oblivion when Kelly walked up next to her.

"Hey Liz."

"Hey Kelly," e said turning, " can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"After what happened with the complications of Jake's birth, do you think it's okay and safe for me to have a baby?"

"Well I haven't given you an exam since then but if you want to make an appointment and run some tests."

"No I was just wondering you know if you think I could get pregnant."

"Honestly I have no idea with out an exam. I mean this happens to some mother and they walk away fine and can get pregnant in the next 6 months and some women need a complete hysterectomy."

"Okay."

"Did you want to make an appointment?"

"No I was just asking. Thanks anyway."

"Okay," Kelly said curious as to why Liz was asking but walked away saying nothing.

Liz needed a baby within the next few weeks otherwise she'd loose Jason to Sam forever. And she had a plan, Liz was sure Lucky would go along with it.

oooooo

Jason sat on Sam's couch as she got drinks for them. A few minutes later she came out with a beer for him and milk for her.

"So Jason," she said handing him the beer, " I was looking through my things and I found a box that was labeled about a year ago."

"And?"

"I found some pictures of us in it, a ring, and this beautiful necklace."

"What kind of necklace?" Jason asked curious.

"Let me go get it!" Sam said practically jumping up. She returned a second later with the box of items and flopped on the couch.

"Here are the pictures, and this is the ring," she said handing it to Jason, he held it and instantly recognized it as the engagement ring he gave to Sam not once but twice, " and here is the necklace."

"It was the shooting star pendant that he gave her those years ago. He couldn't believe she still kept it. Even though the old Sam hated him and he hated her it meant something to him she still had it.

"Well, why don't you put it on?" he said.

"Okay," Sam answered turning so he could put it on for her.

"Looks beautiful."

"Well you got it for me I think."

"Yeah I did."

"Jason how can you be so nice to me when I have done such horrible things to you."

"I did bad things to you to Sam."

"The only difference is I don't remember Jason."

"You do. Deep down inside, and you hate me for it."

"I won't know till I remember."

"True. How about we go t the docks and get some ice cream?"

"Why do you think I would want ice cream Jason?"

"Because when you were pregnant last time it was either ice cream or chinese food and I need to keep you away from that, so it's ice cream."

"Okay."

They arrived at the dock awhile later. It was nice outside with just the right amount of breeze.

"Why don't I go and get the ice cream and you wait here?" Jason said to Sam.

"Okay, I won't move I promise."

"Just sit down and stay."

"Yes master!" Sam said sarcastically.

Jason walked away toward Kelly's to get them ice cream, Sam knew it wasn't far away and had no problem with waiting. She sat down letting the wind blow her hair back and forth. She couldn't remember feeling so at peace. Sam started to drift off to sleep. Then she remembered something, she wasn't sure if it was a memory, but it had to be.

_She was standing on the docks crying. Her cellphone rang and it was a text message. Sam opened it and it but she couldn't see what it said. She ran to try and escape but he grabbed her. She tried to fight him off but he was just to strong. He wrapped the phone cord around her neck, trying to choke the life out of her. He was too strong, but she managed to escape, only to run into the road. Sam turned to see headlight, then the car still driving towards her, she could see who it was, trying to tell them to stop in her mind, but the car hit her..._

"Sam?" some one called.

"What?" Sam asked standing up quickly and looking around.

"It's okay it's just me," Liz said.

"Oh sorry I was just remembering ... you know what never mind."

"What did you remember?" Liz asked curious.

"I still don't remember anything that happened with your son Elizabeth I'm sorry."

"It's alright, what did you remember now?" she asked motioning her to sit.

"It was night and I was here," Sam said sitting, " my phone rang ... and he attacked me. I don't know who he was, but then I tried to fight but I ran into the road, and there was a car," Liz swallowed hard, " i couldn't see them but I tried to tell them to stop but they just hit me."

"It's alright your okay now."

"That's why I am like this isn't it? Because some one hit me with their car and left me for dead?"

"Sam we don't know who did this yet it was probably just an accident."

"I hope so, but still they could of stopped, I mean what if Jason hadn't found me?"

"Jason found you? You remember that?"

"No he told me. All I keep thinking about is this baby and how precious she is to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her Liz."

"It's okay Sam you won't have to," Liz had already began her plotting, all she needed to do was wait a few more months and she'd have everything she wanted.

"Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem. Where's Jason?"

"He is over at Kelly's, you can go I'll be fine."

Liz go up and ran to Kelly's. She saw Jason walking out and called out to him.

"Liz what's wrong?"

"Jason I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I just found out last week I didn't know how to tell you but ..."

"What Liz?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"No I heard you the first time I just thought ... how could tis happen?"

"I don't know Jason but it did and I need you now."

"So does Sam."

"But she isn't carrying your child is she?"

"Liz ... she is."

"Well it's not like she's had your baby before like me."

"I know but right now she's going through a hard time."

"It's alright we can work around her. When can I move in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jason if we are going to raise Jake and this new baby together as a family like we have talked about so many times then we to to be in the same house."

"Liz right now Sam's staying with me. Plus I don't want to expose Jake as my son and you guys to danger and the new baby."

"Oh ... but you can expose Sam."

"She's live like this before, plus Sam doesn't have a secret to hide like you with Jake. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Fine. I'll come by tomorrow with the ultra sound pictures!" she shouted after him as he walked away, away to Sam.

oooooooooooooo

**So I am going to try and type at least 2 chapter every week between work ( hopefully 3!!) I already know how I am going to end the story which I didn't hae a clue to a month ago.**

**If you have any question feel free to ask me!!**


	12. TMK Returns!

**Chapter 12:_ TMK Returns! _**

Elizabeth sat across from Lucky in the Spencer house. He had been released one week and a half ago. He was doing better but still in pain.

"Lucky have you been taking your pills?" she asked.

Lucky put down his drink and looked up at her.

"Yes, but not to many. I don't want to go over the edge Liz ... not yet."

"How are you doing. Patrick told me you missed your last appointment."

"I couldn't go."

"Why Lucky?"

"Because walking down even a few steps left me out of breath completely! How would I make it to the hospital?"

"Lucky, be reasonable. You were shot and the bullet punctured your lung. They were surprised they didn't have to give you a transplant right then and there."

"But that's just the thing Liz! I have a lung and a half! I either have to quit my job or get a slow desk job, or get a new lung, which they didn't recommend."

"Lucky give it time. You need to let your body heal, after awhile your going to start acting like your old self ... mostly."

"Even so, I still can't go back to being Detective Spencer."

"Maybe so but there are other things in life Lucky."

"Like what? I have nothing, no wife ... no kids."

Elizabeth felt a stab of guilt. Lucky was going through so much, but yet she couldn't tell him about his son. She had to first secure her relationship and soon to be marriage with Jason.

"Well I have to go. I'll stop by another time."

"Where are you going?" Lucky asked standing next to her.

"You know where. We have a plan to get what we want from the people that ruined us. I need to see Sam."

"Have fun."

--

Sam sat on her couch eating some chinese food she ordered. The only times she could eat it was when Jason left and his guards went on patrol. She place the food carton down on the coffee table and leaned back turning on the tv. There was nothing good on except news. Being pregnant made her tired. She sometimes wondered if she was like this the first time she was pregnant. She laid down sideways and fell asleep.

_...Sam and Jason where standing in the park. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she spoke._

_"I didn't think we could ever hate each other so much Jason."..._

_...Sam walked into her apartment turning on the lights jumping when Jason was sitting in a chair. Their fight went by fast, only the most hurtful things sticking out._

_"Because of you! Jason I was shot! Because of you I can't have my own children!" ..._

_"If you threaten Elizabeth or her children again ... I will kill you!" ..._

_... They were in the park again. Sam pulled Lucky into a deep kiss. When they came up for air Sam saw Jason standing several feet away._

_"So what? Are you going to tell Elizabeth that I was kissing Sam?"_

_"It's none of my business Lucky." Lucky walked away leaving Sam alone with Jason._

_"Your only using him Sam to hurt Elizabeth."_

_"So I figure it's going to even the score. I mean she destroyed m life without thinking, so I think I should do the same. Unless your warning me, because this would be hurting Elizabeth, so you'd have to kill me." Jason just stared at her, " so am I going to be found floating in the harbor somewhere Jason?"_

_"I told you, if you ever threatened Elizabeth and the boys like you have done before ... "_

_"You'll kill me ..." ..._

Sam sat upright on the couch sliding her legs over the side. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavy. She was hoping she just dreamed that, but inside she knew what she saw was real. Sam could feel the anger between her and Jason, the passion in the kiss she shared with Lucky, and the fear and pain in her heart when Jason said he'd kill her. There was a loud knock at her door and she slowly got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" Sam called.

"Delivery," a man answered from the other side. Sam unlocked the door but didn't remove the chain. She saw a man dressed with the FedEx logo.

"Oh on second."

Sam closed the door and unhooked the chain. She stepped into the hallway a little ready to sign something. The man just stood there.

"You said something about a package?"

"Yeah I'm gonna need you to sign a few forms and release papers."

"How many papers?"

"They saw it's a few but its a packet!" he laughed.

"Well then come inside," Sam stood aside as she walked in. She couldn't help feel like she knew him, " So those papers?"

"Right here," He removed his hat and drew a phone cord. Diego faced Sam as she just stood there.

"What do you want?" she asked backing away.

"Oh come on Sam, you know what I want. I didn't get to kill you the last 2 encounters we had, but this time it's a sure thing."

"Are you the text message killer?"

"What's wrong with you Sam?" Diego asked but not wanting to know.

"Please don't hurt me," She said trying to get to the door but he was blocking the way.

"Come on you know I need to Sam," Diego grabbed her and wrapped the cord around her neck.

"Please," Sam said in tears, " please don't."

"Why? I killed everyone else when they asked me to spare them."

"Please, my baby."

"What?" Diego asked can't believing what he heard.

"Please don't kill me ... please don't kill my baby."

"Well after I kill you I'll pray that your child doesn't hold it against you."

Diego pulled the cord. It instantly tightened on her neck cutting off her oxygen supply. Her vision blurred instantly. All she could think about was her baby, and how she would never experience life like her sister.

The next thing Sam knew she was dropping to the floor as a gunshot went off and Diego's body fell a few feet next to her. Some one turned her over on her back and gently shook her.

"Sam? Sam please wake up!"

"Lucky ..." Sam said whispering.

"Yeah. I'm going to take you to the hospital Sam okay?"

All Sam could do was nod.

Lucky raced to the hospital. Sam slipped back and forth between consciousness. When they made it to the hospital Sam woke up and started to panic. Lucky placed her on the gurney they rushed over.

"Sam can you hear me?" asked Dr. Scorpio.

"Lucky?" she asked frantically squirming in the bed, " where's Lucky?"

"Sam I'm right here," he said rushing to her side.

"Please Lucky, don't let him hurt my baby!"

"I won't, just relax Sam."

"Lucky you should call some people."

"Okay."

They wheeled her away. Lucky stood there. Even though he hated her for what she had done he still hoped she was alright. Lucky knew he needed more drugs and left to get some.

--

Jason paced his apartment. Elizabeth sat on the couch holding a sonogram picture. He had taken it from a file in Dr. Lee's office when she was at lunch and changed the name on it and week. She was hoping Jason would be excited but he seemed upset.

"I'm sorry Jason."

"Why?" he asked stopping.

"I know you've been busy with Sam and stuff and ... I just throw the news of a new child at you."

"I'm sorry Liz ... it's just this was so unexpected."

"But more expected than Sam's?"

"What?"

"Well you and Sam had a one nighter, at least we were seeing each other Jason. Is it true Jason?"

"What."

"That the baby Sam is carrying is yours, or are you just lying?"

"It happened before we made the commitment to really see each other. I was upset about not being in Jake's life and Emily's death. I went to Jake's Sam was there but kept her distance, I started to drink and confronted her. We began to fight, I can tell she had been drinking. Sam ran outside and I followed. Why I don't know. I winded up at her apartment, we flighted some more. She slapped me and I grabbed her arm as she winded for another. I started it Liz I pulled her close and kissed her."

"Then you guys had wild unprotected sex."

Jason just looked at her in silence.

"I can tel you still love her Jason, even after all she did to your son."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the night Jake was conceived you were crazy dunk but you remembered to use a condom. With Sam you must have been so into having sex with her you didn't care about protection otherwise you would of used a condom and this would not of happened Jason."

"Liz I love you. You know that."

"I don't know Jason. You just don't seem so excited about this baby."

"I am excited about Sam's baby it's just that need time to adjust."

"No Jason ... not Sam's baby my baby. Our new baby that was conceived out of love."

"I'm sorry."

"I know but I need you to prove that you are ready to take responsibility for Jake, me, and this new baby," Liz handed him the picture and walked to the door, " it's a girl by the way Jason," she walked out leaving Jason alone.

Jason's phone rang loudly he jumped to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Jason, it's me Robin."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Sam."

"What about her?" he asked getting worried.

"The killer attacked her again."

"I'm on my way," Jason said running out of the penthouse.

Sam eyes fluttered open to see Jason sitting by her bed.

"Jason," she said voice sore.

"Sam. How are you?"

"My throat."

"The doctors said it would be very sore for about two weeks."

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"What about my baby? Is she okay?"

Jason's eyes watered slightly.

"Yes," he said seeing the relief in her face, " Lucky got to you just in time."

"So she's fine nothing wrong?"

"Dr. Lee gave you and her a clean bill of health, for now."

"What do you mean."

"Well until you trip and get a scrap or something, you are a klutz remember?"

"Actually I do."

Jason looked puzzled.

"Jason," she said sitting up, " I remember, not all of it but most of it."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember you saying you would kill me if I did anything to Liz and the boys, be yelling at you saying it was your fault I was shot. I remember being shot, some of the moments we shared when you were there for me when I was pregnant and just your fiance," tears fell from her eyes and her body was racked in sobs, " I remember waking up and you telling me my baby girl was dead."

"Sam," he said in a comforting tone.

"I remember seeing that woman kidnap Jake, I didn't know why but, I just could move to stop her or raise my voice to yell for help. I'm so sorry Jason."

"Is that all?"

"I could feel the hat I felt for you for the past after we broke up, but I don't now."

"Why?"

"I don't know Jason, but even though I did some horrible thing, I still feel the need to be around you."

" Sam, Elizabeth is pregnant."

"Oh... you should be with her Jason."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because right now I'm just so confused."

Sam looked him in the eyes.

"Sam I love Liz I mean that's why we have been seeing each other, but I have feelings for you now and your baby, I can't just let that go."

"And what does fair Elizabeth think?"

"I haven't told her."

"You need to Jason to be fair."

"If you remember Liz then why do you want me to be nice to her?"

"Because I also remember that I wanted to change, just because what happened happened doesn't mean I can't change."

"What happened?"

"It was Diego Alcazar, he pretend to be a delivery person, and since I didn't remember him I let him in Jason. I almost killed our baby."

Jason glared at her.

"What?"

"You said 'our baby'."

"Even though I remember some of our past, you still said you wanted a part in this baby's life, but if you changed your mind that's okay."

"No I haven't changed my mind I just thought that since you remember, mostly the bad, you'd want to raise her on your own."

"Jason a promise is a promise."

"Well the doctors said that I could take you home tomorrow."

"I don't know if I really feel safe in my apartment."

"But Lucky killed Diego, no one is coming after you Sam."

"Still I think I'll look for a place somewhere else."

"I'll help."

"Jason you don't have to."

"Sam please you re like 6 months pregnant, you need help, so let me help you."

"Okay. I just want a place that is really secure."

"I know the perfect place."

"Where?" Sam asked surprised.

"In Sonny's old penthouse."

"But isn't Spinelli living there?"

"How do you know?"

"I saw him last week running away from me."

"Yeah but he can move back in with me so you can be alone."

"No I'd like his company if he wouldn't mind," she looked at him and could see he was still upset about the whole Liz/Sam thing, "Jason you and Liz should just be together. I mean she's pregnant with your real baby!"

"Sam..."

"Just ask her to move in for the baby's sake Jason, it would mean more time with Jake."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Why are you all pro-Liz now?"

"I told you I want to change, and this is change, I can't hate Elizabeth forever Jason I have limits too."

"Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow Sam, all of your things will be in the penthouse when you get there."

"Everything?" she asked giving him the eye.

"Well only the important things, I'll have the other stuff put away in the building's storage till you are able to look through what you want out in the apartment."

"Fine no problem, I have too much anyway."

--

Lucky was sitting on his couch listening to Elizabeth go on about fake pregnancy stomachs.

"Okay so this on, "she said holding up a rubber looking ball, "is supposed to be like 4 months. I think I can pull it off."

"Just make sure it's believable Liz, we can't get caught."

"I know Lucky that's why I got a rubber one and not a pillow, you think I'm stupid like Maxie when she faked her pregnancy?"

"No, but you can't mess up."

"I know, I will slowly pull Jason closer while he pushes Sam away."

"So what's your next step?"

"Well it seems that traveling in third trimester is not recommended but I need to get to New jersey for something important."

"And the first call with news of you medical scare will be Jason no doubt."

"Of course. I mean my almost miscarriage will be very dangerous, and I will need to be on strict bed rest for quite sometime."

"So who will your doctor be?" he asked sitting up.

"This obgyn, she is hooked on oxycodone, so we are making a fair trade."

"Have fun."

"I will."

--

Jason opened the door for Sam. She stood in the doorway of the penthouse she once lived in with Sonny. It brought back a lot of memories.

"Goddess it is so nice to be living in the same abode as you," Spinelli said hopping down the stairs.

"Likewise."

"Do you remember me at all?"

"Some of it not all, good things though."

"That is most excellent news Goddess," Spinelli looked at Jason then decided it was better for him to be upstairs and ran for them.

"I have a meeting later at the Metro Court," Jason said turning to Sam, " after that I'm free for the night, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner?"

"Dinner as friends is nice Jason," Sam said clarifying what they were.

"Yeah as friends, well I'll have Max pick you up around 8:30."

"I thought Max was Sonny's body guard?"

"Yeah but after everything that has happened with Michael he want to be closer to him with out the body guards and guns."

"But that's Sonny's life though right?"

"Yeah but he really wants to try and keep away from mob things and really run the coffee business."

"Sound interesting."

"To Michael it is tonight he gets to watch his father handle a coffee shipment."

"Coffee."

"What? He does import coffee."

"No I just miss it being pregnant and all."

"I bet. Well I need to go Sam I'll see you tonight."

Sam closed the door behind Jason and couldn't help but feel terrible about pulling him away from Liz who he ruined their relationship for and now is having two kids with her. Sam really wanted to change and putting the whole Elizabeth thing behind her was a big thing. She wanted no reason for Liz to be mad at her. Sam felt that if Liz knew Jason asked her out to dinner she would be mad.

Sam arrived at the Metro Court a quarter to nine. She took the elevator up to the restaurant. The doors opened and the first person she saw was Jason. He turned and just stared. She was beautiful. Her hair was in light curls that fell around her shoulders, but pulled away from her face. Sam was wearing a dress, the top of it was covered in silver sequins just above her growing stomach then turned a loose silky black fabric that made her look more pregnant.

"Sam," Jason said not noticing she had walked up to him, " you look amazing."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't ."

"Well the table's over here," he said leading her toward the balcony," Sam?" he said when she stopped at the doorway.

"I remember being here Jason, being shot in your arms."

"I'm sorry I should of made table arrangements somewhere else it was just this was a private area."

"No it's okay that was in the past we can't think of it. Plus I like private."

Jason pulled out her chair and pushed it in. Even in the dim light she looked stunning.

Dinner went by smoothly, except when Sam went running to the restrooms. They talked about baby things and how Sam was going to set up the nursery.

"Here you go guys," the waitress said serving their desert.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"This looks good Sam."

"Yes it does-"

Jason cell phone rang loudly.

"Sorry," he said digging it out of his pocket, "I thought I turned it off."

"Answer it Jason."

"No it's okay."

"It could be important."

Jason opened his phone. Sam could hear yelling on the other end.

"Sonny calm down tell me what happened?" Jason's face went pale.

"Jason what's wrong."

"There was a shooting."

"Who got hurt?" Sam said getting ready to stand up.

"It was Michael," Jason said tears forming in his eyes.

Without even asking Sam grabbed Jason and headed for the elevator.


	13. Deception and Grief

**Chapter 13:_ Deception and Grief  
_**

The waiting room was full. Sam moved aside so Jason could leave the Elevator first. They both spotted Carly in the corner sitting in front of Jax. Jason quick stepped to her. Her eyes were swollen red eyes still tearing up especially when she saw Jason. Carly tried o get up and go to him but as soon as she stood up her knees gave way and Jason caught her. Carly's body was racked in sobs. Jason sat on the floor puling her closer to him.

"Jason ...," she managed to say.

"I know Carly," Jason said trying to hide the tears. He helped her back up but instead of sitting her on the chair he lead her to Jax. He sat and pulled his wife onto his lap and held her tight. Jason spotted Sonny sitting next to Kate and walked to him.

"Sonny," Jason whispered, " what happened?"

Sonny stood and pulled Jason off to the side, leaving Sam feeling awkward standing alone.

"Everything was fine, we were almost finished with the shipment ..." Sonny took a deep breath, " I just finished telling him ... telling him I love him, then I saw a reflection off a sniper gun and I pushed Kate to the floor."

"How did Michael get shot Sonny?"

"I think the bullet ricocheted," Sonny grabbed Jason's shoulder, " if I just let the bullet hit me he'd be alright! But no I had to save Kate and myself."

Jason hugged Sonny trying to comfort his friend. He let go and turned back to Sam, they walked to each other. Sam walked right into Jason arms and he held her tight. Sam could feel his tears falling on her bare shoulder, but it didn't matter to her. Sam knew Michael and cared for him. Whether people thought it or not this had an effect on her. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Sam couldn't help but think of her baby. She was safe ... for now. Sam's life was full of danger with or without Jason. And he was thinking the same thing. Jason put his hand on her stomach, Sam didn't even have to ask why she knew.

It had been several hours since Michael was brought into the o.r. Finally Robin walked out looking very pregnant like Sam. The first person to get up was Carly followed by Jason.

"Robin please tell me my Michael is okay," Carly sobbed.

"Patrick had a rough time getting the bullet out, we managed to stabilize him ...," tears came to Robin's eyes, " but uh... there was some brain damage."

"Is my son okay?"

"I'm sorry but it looks like Michael is slipping into a coma," Robin said almost whispering.

"No, you made a mistake Robin," Carly said with anger in her voice tears still streaming down her face.

"No Carly ... it happened right after the surgery, theres nothing we can do but wait."

"Robin are you sure?" Jason asked starting to shake.

"Positive, I had Patrick check three times."

"I need to see him Robin," Carly choked out.

Robin nodded and pulled Carly along the hallway Jax following.

Sam stood outside the room while Jason went in. He stood next to Carly and Jax, and on the other side of the bed was Bobbie and Monica. Michael was hooked up to a ventilator. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the monitors and ventilator. Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that this could be allowed to happened to a child. But then again she lost her baby girl those years ago when she agreed to save her younger sister Kristina. Sam walked back to the waiting room and sat down. Time went by slowly and Sam fell asleep on the couch.

"Sam, Sam wake up."

"What," Sam said sitting up, " oh god Elizabeth you scared me."

"Are you okay is something wrong with the baby?" she asked looking worried sitting next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine ... it's Michael."

"What happened?"

"He was shot Liz, he survived the operation, but he is in a coma now, they don't know if he's going to wake up."

"Oh my god, Carly must be in pieces."

"She's worse, so is Jason."

"Jason is here?"

"Yeah, we were having dinner when he got the phone call."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Liz we were just talking about the baby, nursery set up and such. I told him he should ask you to move in though."

"Why?" Liz asked stunned.

"Because you have two of his kids and you love him and he loves you. Besides he wants so much to keep his children safe now I think especially so he'd have me close and you closer."

"Why are you living with him?" kind of disgusted.

"No but I'm living across the way at Sonny's old apartment with Spinelli."

"Oh."

"Wow."

"What," Liz asked.

"I never noticed before how pregnant you were before," Sam said looking at her stomach.

"Yeah well four months do that to you," she said putting her hand on the rubber stomach. It felt real but she knew there was nothing inside it.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"That must be a relief after two boys."

"Well I kind of wanted to stop after two but surprise."

"Yeah I know what you mean ... kind of. After I lost my baby girl, and then after I was shot doctors gave me no hope of having a baby at all, they said I was basically as infertile and incapable of carrying a baby as some dirt on the floor. But then when after ...after what happened with me and Jason, I was happy with Lucky you know, I mean I forgot all about Jason and moved on. I began feeling sick you know throwing up everything I ate so I went to a doctor when I was on location in Canada. They said I was pregnant I almost died."

"I could imagine, I mean what a shock."

"Yeah, I was excited and need to tell Lucky that he was finally going to be a father, the doctor told me I was two months pregnant and I remembered Jason and our one night stand. I had a DNA test done, and it wasn't Lucky's I cried, because I loved Lucky, I still do in some ways."

"Where you going to tell him or Jason about the baby?"

"Originally no, I planned to move away, but then that night the killer was after me and I would have been okay except for some scratches and bruises but then that car hit me. I can still feel it colliding with my hip, I can almost hear my head hitting the windshield and then the pavement. I can still feel it. I was happy Jason found me, but I knew that he'd find out about the baby and would ask."

"Yeah, when I was pregnant with Jake, I thought god forbid something happened to by baby when he was born and they need to know who the father was. That's why I told Jason."

"What's going on?"

They turned to see Jason standing there eyes red.

"Jason, how are you?" Liz asked getting up to hold him. He didn't want to hug her but when he felt her stomach push against his he knew he had to. There was a baby on they way, his baby.

"Alright, I just need to get Sam home," he said looking at her. Her hair had gotten messy from laying down, and her dress wrinkled, but she still looked beautiful.

"Okay," Liz said pushing him away and moving out of the way.

Jason helped Sam up and lead her to the elevators. Elizabeth was left there listening to the ding of the doors, seeing the man she loved so much with the woman she despised and he now loved again.

ooooo

Jason left Sam in the hallway and walked to his door leaving it open as he went inside. Sam followed. She closed the door and saw Jason uncorking a bottle of vodka.

"Jason don't," she said grabbing the liquor from him.

"Sam don't," he said voice uneasy.

"Jason talk to me."

"I can't do this now Sam please!"

"Jason you need to talk to some one! I've seen you keep a lot of things bottled up but you can't keep this inside!"

"I have nothing to say."

"Jason Michael is like a son to you!"

"I don't know how."

"What?"

"I don't know how to deal with this Sam! I have never thought of this happening! I mean we had guards for the boys but I never believed any harm to really come to them."

Jason melted in Sam's arms sliding to the floor. Sam sat next to him still holding him. This was the first time she had ever seen Jason like this, crying. He had gotten emotional before but nothing like this.

"Jason, Michael will make it, I know he will because Carly is his mother and Sonny is his father, " she held his face so he could look at her, " and you are his uncle."

Jason fell asleep holding onto Sam. She managed to move him to his room, but couldn't leave him. After making sure he was asleep she dozed off too.

Sam felt the sunlight hit her face from the window. She opened her eyes remembering how many good mornings she had with Jason when she lived with him. She turned in the bed to see she was alone. Sam got up swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Her head started to swim. Jason was just about to bring her some food when she ran past him into the bathroom.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Jason said standing outside the door.

There was a moment of silence then the toilet was flush. Sam emerged from the bathroom hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Uh ... it's morning sickness, I thought I got rid of it."

"Oh, well I guess breakfast is on the waiting list?"

"No it's not," Sam said knowing Jason needed something to take his mind off Michael, so she decided to deal with morning sickness, "Jason ... how are you holding up?"

"Okay."

"Don't Jason, don't do this with me. I know you well enough to interpret you."

"I don't know if I can deal with this."

"You don't have to deal with it alone Jason. You have Carly, Sonny, and your family, and Elizabeth. She needs you to you know."

"I know."

"Come on lets get back to the hospital."

Jason silently obeyed. They arrived at the hospital quickly. Jason saw Sonny, still in the same clothes from yesterday. Jason avoided him knowing the arguments that a confrontation could lead to. They made their way to Michael's room. Carly was sitting close to his bed holding his hand. Tears were still in her eyes.

"Carly," Jason whispered as if trying to not wake Michael. She turned, then got up and hugged him, "how is he?"

"No change Jason. I don't know what to do. Morgan called asking where his brother was, and ... I just hung up I had no idea how to tell him his brother was shot, and might not make it."

Tears ran down her cheeks. She held Jason even tighter. After a moment she let him go and dried her eyes.

"I will leave you along to have a minute."

"Carly you don't have to."

"I do Jason, you were his first father, remember?"

Jason walked to Michael's bed. He looked like he was sleeping, the expression on his face was so peaceful. Carly shut the door after staring at Jason for a moment. She stood there in silence next to Sam who had no idea what to do.

"Carly," she managed to say, " I know we never liked each other, but ... Michael doesn't deserve this, and you certainly don't deserve to be going through this."

"Why do you say that Sam? I mean what are you thinking that it should have been me?"

"No. Even though we fight like mad, I would never wish this kind of thing on you."

"Even if I called you a lying whore?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed.

"I'm rooting for you."

"What?" Sam said confused.

"I'm hoping you win Sam. I may not like you, but at least your honest. Unlike Elizabeth, she really wants in on Jason's life, I wonder if she still does."

"Oh trust me she does Carly."

"Well she would never last as a mob princess, or queen whatever us women to the mob are. She can't handle it, which is why she left Jason in the first place, but you ... I could tell from the moment I saw you this was your life, danger and so much passion you had no place to put it. You can handle the fighting, guns, death, and blood, hell you have been shot fought for Jason, and survived loosing a child."

"I hope you don't have to experience that again Carly, I mean you just lost a baby."

"I know," Carly said starting to cry again, " but like I said, we both have lost children and moved on so quick, even though we never forget them, we learned not to let it get to us, but Elizabeth, she wears her emotions on her sleeve, when she had those miscarriages she was in complete pieces, I didn't think she was fixable. But us, some how we are programed to be strong. And we made it."

"We still have a ways to go."

"Yeah, but I'm going to have fun watching you two fight it out."

"There will be no fighting between us, besides the fact that we are both pregnant, Liz needs Jason, she has two of his kids, what's one to that?"

"Trust me one can be so much more than two."

Carly walked back into the room leaving Sam to think about what she had just said, riddled actually. Jason emerged from the room not even a minute later.

"Jason."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth stood from the nurses desk watching them walk out. She had tried to comfort Jason but he threw it back in her face, why had he been so keen on Sam being there for him? Elizabeth knew she had to put her plans into motion, and fast.

ooooo

Elizabeth decided it would be best to go over to Jason's early morning. She arrived at his penthouse. She moved to knock but paused. He was going through so much, did she really want to put anymore on him? Elizabeth didn't want to at heart, but something in her brain told her to do it, that it was the only way to to get his attention. She knocked loudly. There were some heavy footsteps. Jason opened the door. His eyes were red and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Jason hi," she said a little uneasy.

"Liz hi. This isn't really a good time," he said looking down.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I am going out of state for a few days."

"Why?" Jason asked looking up at her.

" I have a seminar to attend, it's in New Jersey."

"Are you sure you should travel while your pregnant?"

"Uh yeah, it's a small trip so no harm."

"Okay," he said hugging her, "Be safe Liz, I don't know if I can handle anything happening to you or the baby."

"I call you if anything," she said feeling a stab of guilt.

"Alright, love you," he said going back inside leaving Liz standing at the door.

Liz waited until the footsteps went silent. She headed back to the elevator, going inside. Everything was in motion, all she had to do was follow the plan Lucky had devised. It was simple but she still needed to be careful.

Jason returned to the couch. He had refused to go to his room since Sam brought him home. He told her he needed to he were spent time with Michael. Sam was leaning on the pool table watching Jason. He was still staring straight ahead not even noticing Sam watching him.

"Who was at the door Jason?" Sam asked walking over to sit on the couch.

"Liz," he said as she flopped down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"She just wanted to tell me she was going out of state for a seminar."

"Oh sounds like she'd have fun," Sam said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah I hope so. I've been ignoring her all week, she needs to get away for her own sake."

"Maybe should spend some time with her. I mean I can't be here for you forever Jason. Spinelli can't live alone forever."

"I know it's just ... I."

"I know you need some one Jason, that's why I am here for you. But you can't hide forever."

"We should get going to the hospital."

"I'll meet you in front of the elevator," Sam said getting up and walking to the door.

"Alright."

ooooo

Patrick stood outside Michael's room. He couldn't believe something like this was happening. All he could think about was his baby with Robin, and how he wanted to be part of it's life now. Patrick decided it would be best to tell her how he felt. He wandered to the locker room and was in luck. Robin was sitting down, looking stressed.

"Robin."

"Patrick you scared me."

"Sorry," he said sitting next to her.

"How's Michael?"

"No change, I honestly don't think he will wake up Robin."

"Don't say that Patrick, he has to. There are so many people that need him."

"I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"This has made me think a lot about you and the baby, and...,"

"And?"

"I want to be apart of your lives."

"Really?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Yeah."

"Patrick that means so much to me," Patrick pulled Robin into a deep kiss. He knew he had a lot on his plate, but for her and his child it was worth it.

ooooo

Liz had finally arrived at Englewood Hospital in Bergen County New Jersey. Her cab took forever getting there. She walked through the automatic glass doors past the gift shop to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Dr. Gillespie, she an obgyn," Liz told the old woman who was glaring at her stomach. Liz forgot she had it on.

"On the 3rd floor office 315."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth finally arrived on the 3rd floor. The office door was slightly open. Liz just walked in. Dr. Lucy Gillespie was sitting on her chair and jumped when Liz walked in.

"Mrs. Webber."

"Hello," Liz replied calmly, " so are you ready?" she asked sitting down.

"I need some reassurance first, you do understand don't you."

"Of course," Liz throwing some pills across the desk.

"Let's get you into a room."

"Thank you," Liz said getting up to follow her.

Lucky and her plans were going great, all that need to be done was a call from the doctor, and then a few more steps in a later time. Elizabeth got a hospital gown and hooked up to some monitors, the doctor took some recordings from another pregnant patient and fixed a fetal heart monitor so it looked like Elizabeth's baby. She set up some sonograms from babies in the second trimester. Finally she set up an iv, it would have no effect on her but looked genuine. Dr. Gillespie started to leave the room when Liz called her.

"You know what to say right?"

"Yes."

"So one is going to bother me?"

"No I told them you were a private patient and not to bother you because am personally seeing your treatment."

"Thank you Dr." Liz sat back smiling to herself. She was getting what she had wanted. Finally.

Ooooo

Jason walked out of the kitchen and stopped. Sam fell asleep on the couch. Her hair had fallen in her face. She looked so peaceful. He remembered when she was pregnant with Sonny's baby how she would always fall asleep. Jason went to cover her up with a blanket but the phone rang loudly. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jason.

"It's just the phone," he told her, " hello? ... yes this is Jason Morgan, ... what do you mean? ... is she okay though? ... alright I'll be there," Jason hung up the phone and took his jacket out of the closet.

"Jason what's going on? Is it Michael?" Sam asked sitting up.

"No it's Elizabeth. She went to Jersey for a meeting thing, she collapsed. The doctor at the hospital is worried she'll have a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry Jason," Sam thought for a moment, " I'll come with you."

"Sam you can't you pregnant and traveling isn't good, especially after what happened to Liz."

"Jason you can' be by yourself. Please let me go with you."

"Okay. But we have some one drive us."

"Fine."

"I just need to see Michael first."

"No problem. I'll meet you at the hospital. I just need to get ready, shower and stuff you know."

"Alright."

Sam waited till Jason went into the elevator. She headed back to her apartment. Spinelli had been spending a lot of time with Maxie Jones, who Sam remembered being her friend. Sam took a nice warm shower, then dressed in jeans and a long silver spaghetti strap tank top with a leather jacket, and black boots.

She arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Jason was outside of Michael's room. He looked the way he always did after a visit.

"Jason, are you ready?" she asked walking up to him.

"Yeah. We'd better hurry," Jason was really worried about Liz, but he didn't want Sam to go with him. If something happened to her or the baby, he didn't know if he could handle it.

The ride to New jersey was long and quiet. Sam dozed off leaving Jason to his thoughts. All he could think about was kids. How he hadn't seen Jake in awhile, and how Sam was getting bigger everyday,Liz's surprise pregnancy, and Michael's shooting. He couldn't believe that Sam had still been around him for so long, especially after everything that happened. She remembered things but yet still stood by him. He was worried though, he knew there was something she didn't remember, and he hoped she wouldn't, otherwise she could hate him forever.

oooo

Liz started to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Jason followed by Sam, it was good though because that meant she trusted Liz.

"Jason," she said as he hugged her.

"How are you? What did the doctor say?" he asked pulling out a chair so Sam could sit.

"They said to be careful."

"What happened?"

"I got to the convention center, I was mingling then I felt this sharp pain, it was so intense, I saw that I was bleeding and then I think I passed out."

"So what did it happen because of you traveling?"

"That is part of it," said Dr. Gillespie who walked through the door, " I read Mrs. Webber's medical file, it seems that after her last pregnancy it left her uterus a little scared. That is another reason she experienced the bleeding and cramping."

"Will she and the baby be okay?" Jason asked looking at the doctor.

"It's hard to tell, she needs plenty of bed rest and no more traveling. But right now she'll be alright."

"When can I go home?" Liz asked holding Jason's hand.

"Tomorrow, and that will be the only trip you will be able to take until you give birth."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr. Gillespie left leaving them to talk alone.

"I'll come back in the morning to pick you up Liz."

"Alright Jason," Jason stood up pushing a chair back startling Sam, " I love you."

"I love you too," Jason said. He lead Sam out of the room leaving Liz alone.

As soon as they left Liz picked up the phone and called Lucky.

"Hey."

"Did he fall for it?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, he brought Sam with him though, I wasn't really expecting that."

"Well two weeks from now Elizabeth or plan will officially be complete, we just have to leave the rest to run it's course."

"Great thanks Lucky," Liz heard him sigh on the line, " what's wrong Lucky?"

"Besides the fact I'm in pain, I'm worried that this will get screwed up."

"Don't worry, Sam will pay, and Jason will be mine forever, and we'll live happy with Jake and our new baby girl."

"I hope so."


	14. Revenge

**Chapter 14: _Revenge_  
**

Jason couldn't sleep that night. He got a hotel room with two beds. All he could do was watch Sam sleep, every once in a while she would make a yawning noise. Jason felt like he sat there for hours, and before he knew it it was already eight in the morning. He got up and got dressed. He walked back into the room and saw Sam sitting up. The sunlight hit her from the cracks in the drapes. Even waking up she looked perfect.

"Jason," she said stretching her arms above her head and yawning loudly, " morning."

"Hey, I'm going to wait outside for you, we will get Liz then go right back to Port Charles."

"Okay."

They picked Liz up, Jason helped her into the car, limo actually only smaller. Sam sat across from Jason and Elizabeth, she wanted them to be together, and was trying to force it by taking up the whole seat so Jason couldn't sit by her.

"So how are you feeling Liz?" Sam asked.

"Alright I guess, stomach hurts a little but that's to be expected."

"Well hopefully it goes away soon, I mean you need to have a safe pregnancy, for Jason and you both."

"Yeah I', just excited that Jason is giving me a little girl," Liz said turning to him, " aren't you happy Jason?"

"Yes I am."

The rest of the ride was silent. They ignored each others eyes. Finally they pulled up to Elizabeth's house, Audrey was standing at the door with Cameron and Jake, Liz to keep up appearance ran to them smiling picking up Jake and Cam at the same time. Jason came over to hold Jake for a while then left. Jason walked back to the car, he sat down then looked up to see Sam's face. Her eyes were watery and she was holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Yeah ... I'll tell him," she choked out.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Jason, I'm sorry."

"Sam just tell me."

"It's Michael, he's gotten worse."

Tears were running down her cheeks, Jason's eyes started to water.

"To the hospital," Sam called to the driver.

They walked to Michael's room, Jax was holding Carly, and Sonny was nowhere to be seen. Bobby was in the corner with Luke. Robin was with Patrick outside, her small shoulders were heaving with sobs. Sam stood aside as Jason went inside to Carly. She squeezed him so tight, he shirt was wet with tears. Sam turned to Patrick.

"What's going on?"

"We ran some more tests on him," Patrick paused looking to Robin, " we had to pronounce him brain dead."

"So there's no hope," Sam cried.

"No," Robin said turning her face back into Patrick's shoulder.

Sam turned back into the room. Everyone left to give Jason some time by himself. Sam walked in closing the door behind her. She was quiet as he spoke.

"You know after he was born ... Carly went through depression. She left Michael for me to take care of. I named him too. I spent a lot of time raising him. He was like my son, and I loved ... I love him so much."

Sam walked up behind him putting her hands on his shoulders. She could hear him crying and wished she could take his pain away.

"All these years I've been trying to protect him, but I never realized the threat was his own father."

"It' not your fault Jason."

"Part of it, yes. I should of never fought for custody against AJ, I Carly and I didn't he'd be fine."

Sam embraced Jason hoping to comfort him.

"I love you Michael, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. The whole reason I came back was for you, and now you decide to leave me. You can't," Jason sobbed, " without you ... I don't know what to do. I need you Michael."

Jason and Sam left. After a heart breaking moment with Carly. He was silent and still. Sam walked him to his apartment.

"Sam," Jason said grabbing her arm, " please don't leave me."

Jason pulled Sam into his penthouse. Sam knew what was happening, but she didn't want to take advantage of Jason, it was wrong. He was in pain and needed comfort but she didn't think this was what he needed. Jason pulled her closer till they were close enough to see there dilated pupils. Jason let out a deep breath. Sam couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. Sam looked away from his eyes. She could see his muscles flexing from underneath his black t-shirt. She had no idea what she was doing, she was about six months pregnant, and couldn't believe she couldn't control her hormones.

Jason knew what Sam was thinking. But he wanted this, he wanted Sam, he needed her. She had always been there for him. Jason could feel his body taking over his feelings. Sam needed to think for a moment. But she couldn't she gave in to temptation. Sam leaned up and kissed Jason. He returned it, but it was so passionate, not like when they were together before. Sam placed her arms behind Jason's neck, he put his around her waist. Jason swooped her off her feet, and took her up to the bedroom. Jason placed her on the bed moving his hands up down her back. He grabbed hold of the bottom of her tank top. Sam pulled off his shirt. Jason stepped back for a moment trying to take a minute. Sam looked amazing. Even with her stomach growing she looked amazing. Jason leaned over her as she layed back on the bed. Her hands went to his jeans and she started to unbutton them, Jason slid out of his pants leaving on only boxers. Jason pushed Sam's hair away and kissed her across her collarbone. Jason removed her jeans leaving her in only a black lace undergarments. She was flawless. Sam sat up as Jason went back to kissing her neck. He unhooked her bra tossing it to the floor. Sam paused then looked to him.

"Jason," she breathed, " are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said looking into her eyes, " I'm sure."

Jason slid her underwear off. Now the only thing that stood between them was his boxer shorts. Jason quickly took them off. He moved Sam up to the pillows placing her arms above her head . Jason kissed her along her jaw line, Sam let a small moan escape. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Jason continued kissing her passionately on the lips. Sam arched her back in pleasure. Sam moved her hand from his shoulders to his neck to pull him closer. Jason 's nose traced the outline of her collarbone. Sm wanted to stop, this was ruining their friendship, but her body was feeling so many sensations, that to stop now was something that couldn't happen. All Jason could think about was how much he had wanted this. This was the only thing that had taken his mind off of Michael.

Jason woke up to birds chirping outside. He rolled over to face Sam, she was angled on her side. Just looking at her made him smile. Jason moved a piece of hair from her face, Sam opened her eyes, and stared at him.

"Hey you," Sam said yawning.

"Good morning," Jason said leaning over to kiss her, " about last night."

"I know I'm sorry, I took advantage when you were grieving."

"No you didn't, if anything I took advantage, I've been wanting you for a while now Sam, it's just before seeing you with Lucky and everything, I started to realize how much I wanted you back."

"Jason I never stopped loving you, I just need to find away to stop caring, and then I found Lucky, and he kind of filled the part of me that left when we broke up, but he could never fill it the way you did."

" I thought what I wanted was Elizabeth, but no," he paused and looked into her eyes, " I just needed time to realize you are who I belonged with."

"Jason ... oh," Sam gasped moving her hand to her stomach.

"Sam what wrong?" Jason said sitting up quickly.

"The baby ... she kicked. Feel," Sam said grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach.

They sat there in silence, till Jason slightly jumped.

"I felt it, she kicked!"

"Sam will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes Jason."

That morning Jason managed to cook Sam breakfast. They sat on the couch most of the time just talking to each other about how they missed being together. Jason finally said they should get to the hospital around noon. Sam ran across the hall to get dress. She met Jason by the elevator.

When they reached the hospital Carly and Jax were standing outside of Michael's room.

"Carly, what's going on?"

"We have decided to move Michael to a facility next week. It's a nice place, where the doctors there treat comatose people, they talk to them, and do exercises. I just think it'd be better there than here."

"I agree," Jason said.

"Well I'm going to go get some papers from the desk," Carly said bringing Jax with her.

"Jason," Sam said hugging him.

"I can't believe this is happening Sam, I mean just last week he was happy and home safe, now he is never going to wake up."

"Miracles happen Jason, not soon, but they always do. You just have to believe that."

"I know," he said turning to kiss her, " that is why I'm with you."

Sam smiled, she couldn't believe she was happy with Jason and he was happy with her. When they got back to Jason's apartment they sat looking at photos of Michael. Every once and a while Jason would stop at a photo and his eyes would tear up. Sam knew it was hard for him, but she was there for him. Elizabeth called him three times but he couldn't pick up. Jason didn't know how to tell her she had fallen for Sam again and they had slept together last night.

--

"Lucky I'm telling you something is going on with them."

"Liz, Jason hasn't picked up his phone for you before what makes you think this is different?"

"Because before i wasn't pretending to almost loose a baby!"

"What you think they are back together or something?"

"Yes."

"Liz please!"

"No, you don't see the way they are together Lucky! If they are together then we need to move fast."

"How soon?"

"We can't wait two weeks, we need to act tomorrow night."

"That's to soon!" Lucky shouted getting up and pacing around.

"No, we have everything we need Lucky, we have gone over it hundreds of times! How ready do we need to be? I know the drill like the back of my hand, I have everything."

"If this falls apart ... I will be nowhere, he will not find me Elizabeth!"

"I know Lucky," Liz said looking into his eyes, " I'll see you in the morning."

"Liz ... be careful."

"I know Lucky, you too."

--

Sam was in her living room, she had clothes all over the place when Spinelli walked in.

"Are you moving again Goddess?"

"No ... I am going on a date with Jason tomorrow and I need to find clothes that fit me."

"I think anything you wear will be suitable. After all Stone Cold is always pleased with how you look."

"That was before I was six months pregnant Spinelli. I haven't even been shopping for maternity clothes, I've just been wearing clothes I own that are loose at the at the waist and stretch jeans.

"How about this?" Spinelli said picking up a black lace dress shirt that was tight round the bust and loose around the waist.

"Well that is supposed to be a dress, but it will do! Thanks Spinelli!" Sam said kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh ... well no problem."

Sam put back all her clothes. She went to bed early that night. She wanted to sleep soundlessly but she didn't she had a dream. It was about her and Jason, but it didn't seem like a dream.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped sitting up in bed, she looked confused and startled as she realized it wasn't a dream but a memory, " oh no ... Jason why didn't you tell me?" she said to herself. Now everything was clear, why Jason had been treating her the way he did, finding her a place to live across the hall from him, and ignoring Liz for her. She needed to confront him though, and tomorrow night would be the time.

--

Liz sat in Jake's room. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but it needed to be done, she wanted Jason so much, even at the cost of her children and Sam. She loved Jake , but he was Lucky's son and that wasn't enough. Not even Cameron. Liz got up walking over to Jake's crib.

"You know I love you baby, but I need Jason, and once I have him and a baby, I will give you to Lucky, then you will have some one that really cares about you."

Elizabeth pulled the blanket tight around him kissing his head, she closed the door slightly then left down stairs. Lucky was sitting on the sofa staring out the window.

"Lucky."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm really positive, when I finish then I could finally stop taking drugs."

"Lucky if we get caught then its over, our lives."

"My life is already over Elizabeth, I can't work as a detective anymore, nothing in law enforcement except a desk job, and what fun is that?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should get some sleep," he said ignoring her apology.

"I can't, it's just this thing that happens when I am about to commit a crime."

"I guess we are more alike than we thought."

"Yeah I guess so."

--

Sam woke the next morning to rose petals covering her bed. She sat up and reached for the note that fell from the sheets. It was in Jason's handwriting.

I hope you like the surprise. I can't wait to see you tonight Sam-

Jason

She smiled to herself. She hoped off the bed grabbing her towel from behind her door and going to the bathroom. Sam took her time knowing it was only early afternoon.

Sam had the whole apartment to herself. Spinelli had gone out to do whatever t was with Maxie. Al she could think about was Jason, but the reason was the dream she had last night, she was positive it was a memory but how was she going to confront Jason about it.

Sam finished getting ready. She ate lunch on the couch watching tv. She made sure to eat a big lunch so at dinner she didn't have to eat a lot, being six months pregnant made her really hungry.

--

Jason ran to the door after the second knock. He swung the door open to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Jason," she said standing on her toes to kiss him, but he backed away, "what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you Liz," he said moving to the fireplace.

"Jason what's wrong?" she asked knowing what was happening but she didn't want to admit it.

"It's about us, and the baby and Jake."

"Jake has a few more teeth coming in, almost a full mouth, and I just had a doctors appointment and she said..."

"Liz I can't be with you," Jason said bluntly.

"What?" Liz shrieked.

"I can not be with you Elizabeth."

"Why Jason?"

"Elizabeth I love the Jake so much, he's my son," Liz looked away knowing that was a lie, "and I will be there for this new baby, trust me I will, but I just ... I ..."

"It's Sam. Isn't it," she said tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Why Jason? Why now?"

"I don't know, but ..."

"I just need to know one thing."

"Anything."

"If Sam wasn't in the picture, would you still want me? Would me and your children be number one priority Jason? Would we be getting married like we talked about several times?"

"I can't say for sure, but ..."

"No, please stop. Do you still have feeling for me Jason? Or are your feeling for Sam just stronger?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

"I don't know if you want me to answer that, but I still care for you so much Elizabeth, and if you need anything, anything at all."

"If you said that before you'd probably be the first person I'd call, but the situation has changed Jason," she walked to the door opening it, " I can't deny you a place in your children's lives, so I hope you make the best out of what you have."

"Thank you."

"And Jason, Sam's going to hurt you. I know it, she has a history of doing that."

Jason was left speechless when she left. He couldn't help but feel a stab of pain. After all she was right, he still loved her, but his feeling for Sam were stronger, he felt like he did when they were together for the first time. He was happy.

--

"Lucky it's me," Liz whispered on the phone.

"Is everything set?"

"Yes, now we wait. Are you all set in place?"

"Yes, just do what you need to."

"Okay," she said hanging up.

Tonight was the night she would get her life back, but first she had a doctors appointment to go to. This appointment would change the course of her life, and who she would be with.

--

Sam finished getting dressed in the outfit she picked out previously after rushing home form the doctors. She was ecstatic with news for Jason, and couldn't help but glow with excitement. She looked to the clock and it was 5:34, she had a few more minutes to finish up. She was wearing the black laced dress that Spinelli had recommended last night, it was longer than she thought it would be, so there was no need to wear anything underneath it. She strapped on a nice pair black heels. Sam jumped as her phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Sam it's Jason."

"Hi Jason, I was just finishing up."

"Well I have a car picking you up."

"Great I'll see you ... wait where are we going?"

"It's is a surprise."

"Fine, but I do have something to tell you," she said hanging up .

Sam took one last look in the mirror. She knew she was ready for this. She walked into the hallway making sure the door was unlocked, Spinelli always forgot his keys. Sam pressed the down button for the elevator and waited for a few minutes. Finally deciding she could use some exercise she headed for the stairs. She headed down them slowly. Sam stopped when she heard different footsteps. They paused after she stopped but then continued. Sam went down a few more. She screamed as Elizabeth popped up from around the corner.

"Oh my god Elizabeth," she panted, "you scared me!"

"Oh sorry, did I really?" Liz asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but I thought you'd be in your apartment, so this is going to be harder."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's about your baby Sam."

"What about her," Sam said moving her hand over her stomach.

"You see there is something wrong, she's not yours never was, and you will never be with her."

"What?"

"You can't have your baby, if you do then Jason will never want to be with me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry you will be," Liz pushed Sam into the wall then reached for the choloriform in her pocket. Sam struggled to get up. Liz forced Sam down on the step. Elizabeth put the cloth over Sam's mouth. Sam struggled for a few seconds, but then her body went limp on the stairs. Liz had to work fast but still be careful so Sam wouldn't fall down the steps.

After almost half an hour Elizabeth got Sam safely down the steps managing to avoid cameras and security along with the car she suspected was waiting for Sam. After getting her into the back seat of the car she reached for her phone.

"Lucky it's me, it's done I'll meet you at the house."

"Alright."

--

Jason sat at the balcony seat where him and Sam had there kind of first date a while ago, but with the life he lead their night was ruined. He had been sitting alone for the past hour and an half with no word from Sam. Jason phone rang and his hand dived for it.

"Hello?" he asked hoping it was Sam.

"Mr. Morgan it's me, listen Sam never came to the car and no one is answering the door to the penthouse."

"Alright thanks Max."

Jason had a bad feeling. He darted from his chair to the stairs he was happy he took his motorcycle tonight.

He arrived back at the penthouse not to long later. Max was standing at the door to Sam's.

"Max, what's going on?"

"I don't know Jason, I waited outside but she didn't come after about thirty minutes, so I came up here and have been knocking on the door for the past hour."

"Sam!" Jason shouted knocking o the door. He waited for a moment then unlocked the door and walked in, " Sam are you home?"

Jason walked up the stairs into her bedroom. The only thing in the room were sheets and pillows, the dresser draws were open and empty along with the closet. There was nothing of Sam's in the room, except a note. Jason walked over to the bed and reached for it.

_Jason-_

_I am so sorry, but I can't be with you. It hurts to much to think of everything we have_

_been through. Every time I am with you I think of being shot like that night at the Metro Court and dying, or worse loosing my baby, I would not be able to live, or forgive you again. I just can't risk my life for your happiness anymore, I already did it once._

_-Sam_

Tears came to Jason's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was reading. How could Sam write this? He stood there reading the letter over several times, still not believing that these were Sam's words. There was a light knock at the door, Jason turned to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Jason, I'm so sorry."

"You knew what she was doing?"

"Sam told me that she was going to leave, but I had no idea it would be like this. She told me that she was going to tell you, then leave."

"Why didn't you tell me Elizabeth?"

"I was ... remember when I came by earlier? Well I was hoping to find out how much you loved her, then tell Sam so she wouldn't leave, but she knew how much you loved her ... and Jason she still left."

"Which is why you asked me if I still loved you."

"No. Even if Sam didn't leave I would still be hoping for us. I mean I fell in love with you Jason ... and you broke my heart," Liz walked to back to the door to leave, " but I guess you know how I felt now."

Jason looked at her as she left. Elizabeth was right. He did hurt her, even though he promised not to. He realized that all Sam wanted was to be safe, and living with him she would not achieve that. So instead of telling Jason to his face she just left, stood him up for the last time. Now he had to focus on Jake the new baby he would e holding in several months, and Elizabeth. Jason couldn't believe that he almost gave up on her, she had stood by him so many times.

"Goodbye Sam," Jason said quietly closing the door to the penthouse and walking away down the hall to his.

--

Sam woke up with a headache. She tried to move but her arms were tied behind her back. She opened her eyes, her vision was blurred, but from what she could see she was in a small gray room. After a few seconds Sam's eyes adjusted. There was a cot by a wall, across from it were four monitors and two doors. She struggled to get up when the one door to her left opened.

"Don't bother trying to escape Sam, it is pointless."

"Where am I!" she demanded.

"Somewhere safe, where I can ruin your life, just like you ruined mine," he said walking into the light.

"Lucky? What are you doing?"

"Revenge Sam! What do you think?"

"What is this place?"

"You see several years ago Carly went missing while pregnant with Morgan. After quite some time we found out that Rick Lansing was responsible. He had taken her during Jason and Courtney's wedding. He kept her in a panic room, similar to this one Sam," Lucky said looking around the confined place, " Welcome to your new home, at least until your baby is born, then I will put you into a medically induced coma with this," he pulled out a small vial and shook it, " you will be permanently comatose, nothing will be able to wake you up. People will just think you had an accident when the baby was being born in another state. I found you somewhere after you called me wanting me back, but at last I was too late. So that is my plan Sam, you like?"

"You are a sick bastard, and you will never hurt my baby!"

"Oh I won't," he said walking to the door opening it with a push of a remote button, "well goodnight."

Sam watched Lucky as the door closed behind him. Her eyes automatically filled with tears. She couldn't believe this was happing just when she was happy. But she had to fight for her baby and the family she deserved.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. The Truth Is Revealed

_He__y guys! I really love how everyone keeps reading my story! It now has like over 3,000 hits!! Well here is a brand new very long chapter, There are some things I wish I should of changed but don't quite know what they are yet. Well enjoy!_

_P.S. Liz bashing in this story!_

**Chapter 15:_ The Truth Is Revealed_**

Elizabeth just finished picking out her outfit. It was a lavender lace dress. She strapped on her rubber stomach. It was the last one she'd wear. In a few short days her and Jason would be married and be happy. Carly had warmed up to her in the past three months, only because Sam had broke Jason's heart and left with Lucky. Liz kept in touch with Lucky everyday making sure that her happiness would not be jeopardized. Almost a month ago Jason asked her to move in with him and bring the boys. She still had yet to tell him Jake was not his son, but decided to put it on hold and wait to blame it on Lucky. After all she'd sell him out for kidnapping Sam and basically killing her. Elizabeth had everything planned out, Lucky would 'kidnap' her and then with him she would give birth to her beautiful baby girl having Jason find them and bring them home safely.

"Elizabeth!" Jason called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Liz walked out of the room and stopped at the top of the steps.

"You look beautiful," Jason said going up to help her down.

"Thank you, so were to today?"

"I thought we could go by Kelly's and grab a bite to eat, then finish the wedding plans."

"Sounds great," Liz said following him out the door.

Breakfast was great, Jason ordered Elizabeth's favorite waffles and some chocolate milk. After sitting for an hour they headed over to the Metro Court to finish the plans for the wedding. They went over the plans for the reception with Carly, who decided what food, beverages, and the table settings would be. Finally after spending three hours with Carly they headed home.

"That was fun Jason."

"Yeah, only to Carly."

"Well at least some good will come out of it."

"Yes I know-Jason look out!" but it was too late, an SUV ran the stop sign and slammed into the front of the car. Smoke was everywhere, along with the nasty smell of powder from the air bags. Elizabeth's neck was aching along with her back. Jason was unconscious, his head leaning against the steering wheel.

"Jason," Liz said reaching over to check his pulse. His pulse was strong, but he was bleeding from his forehead but other than that he seemed fine.

The sirens were ringing in the distance, this was bad. Elizabeth knew that they want to bring her to the hospital because she was 'pregnant'. She couldn't let that happen. She too off her seat belt and got out of the car going over to Jason's door. She opened it pushing Jason back in his seat, his breathing was even, which meant all he probably needed were some stitches.

The ambulance pulled up by them with two paramedics rushing out.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but he needs help," Liz said gesturing to Jason.

"We'd like to take you to the doctors just in case, ma'am, you are pregnant."

"Yes I know but i am fine, trust me I'm a nurse at the hospital, if there was something wrong I'd know."

"Fine," the paramedic said looking worried, " but we need you to sign some forms for liability reasons."

"No problem," she said walking with them as they brought Jason to the ambulance. She hopped in the back with him.

She couldn't believe this was happening, in a few days she would be Mrs. Jason Morgan, but now they might have to postpone it.

Elizabeth sat in the waiting room. It had been two hours since they had been brought to the hospital. No one had told her anything about Jason and she was starting to worry.

"Liz."

"Kelly," she said looking up, "hi."

"What happened?"

"Oh Jason and I were driving and a car hit us, he's been unconscious."

"You look tired."

"Yeah, my neck and back hurt a little, but I'm alright."

"Elizabeth let be make sure you and the baby are alright."

"Kelly thats not necessary."

"After the rough birth with Jake, you almost died Liz as well. I know just from performing the operation and doing a few follow ups that you being pregnant again would be a bit dangerous."

"Kelly you are not my doctor!"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make sure my friend and her unborn baby were safe."

Kelly jogged away from Elizabeth obviously hurt. Liz didn't want to do that to her, but she couldn't have her check up on her. Liz looked around only to spot Robin waddling up to her. Robin had given birth to her daughter Georgie, whom she named after her cousin, a month ago. She was a healthy beautiful baby.

"Robin how is he?" she asked getting up.

"He has a concussion, mild, but other than a few scratches and bruises he'll be fine."

"Thank you so much, when can I take him home?"

"Right after I sign the papers."

"Thank you," Liz said walking over to Jason's room.

Jason was sitting up in the bed, and looked up as Liz walked in.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Headache, but other than that I am fine. Are you and the baby okay?"

"Yes we are, never better."

"Did Dr. Lee give you an ultrasound to make sure?"

"Kelly is not my doctor, but trust me when I say we are fine."

"Liz, if you haven't been checked out by a doctor I'd wish you would."

"Jason please have a little faith in me as a nurse, I have been pregnant before I'd know if there was something wrong, and trust me if I even thought there was something wrong I would check myself in to the hospital."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I know, but right now lets focus on you, Robin is finishing the paper work then I can take you home."

"Everything will be on schedule Elizabeth."

"What?"

"The wedding, we will still have it on Friday like planned."

"Well I'd like to make sure you are up to it first Jason."

"I will be."

The past months since Sam left had been hard on Jason. After finally realizing he still loved her, he lost her. Jason had made Spinelli search for her, and after finding evidence that she had left the country with Lucky. The only thing Jason really had was that one night they spent together. The only time in months he had been happy especially since Michael was shot.

Elizabeth made sure Jason was sleeping after giving him some pills from the hospital. She walked downstairs picking up her cell phone punching in a number. After four rings some one picked it up.

"Hey it's me, how is everything over there?"

"Not so good."

"What's wrong, we don't have much time left Lucky."

"I know Liz! She has been having contractions for the past three days, but refuses to push the frickin thing out!"

"Alright, I'll tell Jason I need to make a few preparations and I'll stop by."

"Hurry up."

Elizabeth hung up walking over to the desk. She pulled a notepad and a pen from the draw and began to scribble a note for Jason.

The drive to Boston was quick. Liz walked up to the yellow house with the red door and rang the door bell three times. Lucky opened the door. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, his facial hair was growing in dark and covering most of his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Lucky you should go rest, I'll take care of things for right now."

"We need to talk first, she's this way."

Lucky led her up the stairs to a metal white door with three locks on it. Lucky went to work unlocking them all. He slowly opened the door to a decent sized room. It was dark because of the shutters on the windows. There was a queen sized bed in the middle with sheets all around it as well as an iv. Bag on the side going to the person that laid in the middle. Liz walked up to the bed. Sam was half asleep in a long white nightgown. She was covered in sweat, her hair matted to her forehead. Her stomach was bigger than what it should be for anyone nine months pregnant. Liz could just tell by looking at her that she was in pain. Elizabeth sat on the bed next to her pushing the hair out of her face.

"Come on Sam, don't make this hard on yourself."

"You bitch," Sam whispered turning her eyes to Liz.

"What is with the bad language?"

"Please just leave me alone."

"Sam, why do you refuse to have my baby?"

"I refuse to have my baby, because I know that if I stall your plans will be screwed."

"Sam, you went into labor three days ago, I know your not even trying to push the baby out, which probably means you need a c-section, and if that's the case then wither you r the baby will die, most likely both. So why don't you do us the favor and just push. Or would you rather this baby die lie your first?"

"We don't have time for this Liz," Lucky shouted from one of the shuttered windows.

"Lucky I know, we could just give her more pain medication, but that could kill the baby, it looks like you've given her the limit already."

"Please just take me to a hospital," Sam said trying to get through the pain.

"But if we do you might try and get away Sam and we can't have that."

Sam knew she couldn't last much longer, she had managed to stay pregnant for almost ten months, and ten days ago she began getting stomach craps, and then just three her water broke. She knew that since it had she to give birth soon, then pain was just too much. And she didn't want to risk the life of her baby.

"Lucky."

"Yes," he said turning toward Liz.

"I am going to need some gloves and hot water and towels."

"Alright."

Liz had some experience with babies in the hospital, she had some training on how to perform exams when the women were in labor. Lucky returned with the gloves, towels, and water and left at Elizabeth's request.

A few minutes later she called Lucky into the room.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, she just needs to try pushing before we assume the worse. Help me sit her up."

"Every time I try she screams."

"Well she needs to sit up, and try to push."

Lucky sat behind Sam and pulled her up so she could lean on him, she screamed in pain as he pulled her up. She was finally in a sitting position. Liz was at the end of the bed.

"Sam I need you to push."

"No, you can't have my baby."

"Sam do you want this baby to die?"

Sam sat in silence tears forming in her eyes.

"That's what I thought. You need to push now Sam."

An hour went by of Sam trying to push, but nothing happened. Sam winded up passing out from the pain. Lucky laid her back down on the bed and walked over to Liz.

"What are we going to do?" Lucky asked.

"We can't take her to the hospital because, well you know. I need that baby Lucky!"

"I know. But we don't have some one on call who will perform a c-section on a kidnapped woman."

"I can perform it myself."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Very but, what choice do we have Lucky? Either her and the baby die or just her, and I'm rooting on just her."

"I know."

"I need this baby Lucky, without it I have no Jason."

"You should get back, before he starts to wonder."

"Alright, but call me if there is any change."

Elizabeth arrived at the penthouse after midnight. Jason was sitting on the couch with a bottle of water.

"Hey, how are you?" Liz asked walking to sit next to him.

"Where did you go?" Jason asked looking at her.

"I told you in the note, I was just fixing some details about the wedding."

"What kind of details?"

"About my dress, I mean I could pop at any time and I want to be prepared Jason."

"Okay, well why don't you go to sleep and I'll catch up I just need to call Monica ask her if Jake is okay."

"No problem, I'll wait."

Liz walked up the stairs, Jason didn't move until he heard the door shut. He picked up his cell phone and called Spinelli to come over. Two minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jason opened it, Spinell was standing there in his pj's with his laptop.

"You called Stone Cold?"

"Yes, did you do what I asked?"

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"I found most disturbing news."

"What?"

"I tracked her to a place in Boston."

"That's it?"

"No, the premises where the it was property of a Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr."

"Lucky?"

"Yes, and according to papers he is living with a woman."

"Sam?"

"Yes, and then I looked into other things about it, because I know how much you loved the Goddess. There were complaints of screaming over the past few nights, and several neighbors saw the fair Elizabeth on the property."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't really know Stone Cold but there have been several shipments of medication, and other hospital things to the house."

"Like what?"

"The kind of medication you give to women who are giving birth. labor inducers and such."

"Wait, if Sam was having her baby, why wouldn't Lucky bring her to the hospital?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem right."

Liz ducked her head back into the bedroom. Her heart was racing miles a minute. She couldn't believe that Jason had Spinelli track her. And worse he found the house where Lucky was with Sam. Her plans were being ruined and she knew it. Even if Sam did have the baby and such, Jason would probably go there to confront her and Lucky, which would give away their plans. They were caught and Elizabeth knew it, but what could she do about it? All Liz had was two day to think about how to solve her problem. Could she think fast enough?

oooooooooo

Sam laid in the dark bedroom. Lucky left her some food on the nightstand but she couldn't eat it. She was in so much pain, laying down didn't even help. She really tried to push earlier when Liz had told her to, but she couldn't, it hurt to much. She was dying and taking her baby with her and she knew it.

'Sam'

Sam turned to see who called her. It was Jason. She couldn't figure out why or how he was here, but realized it was all in her head.

"Your not real," she said.

'Sam you need to fight, fight for your baby.'

"I can't Jason, I'm dying."

'Sam you need to. You need to be happy.'

"I can't get out."

'Sam fight for me, for us, and the baby.'

Sam knew that she wasn't really talking to Jason, that it was really just her conscious talking to her in what she wanted to see. But the figment Jason was right, she had already lost so much, she needed to fight, Sam deserved a happy ending. She heard the locks outside the room being unlocked, it was Lucky, and now was her chance to fight. Sam was weak, but knew she could muster up all the strength she could.

"How are you Sam, in pain?" Lucky asked walking into the room.

"Leave me alone you sick bastard."

"Aw Sam don't talk like that. I mean we used to be lovers, I divorced Elizabeth for you and this is how you treat me?"

"Stop it."

"No, now I have this medicine that is supposed to help you push that little hellion child out. I hope your not afraid of needles."

Lucky turned to fill a syringe up with a clear liquid. Sam took her chances, she grabbed the needle she had hidden filled with sedative and stabbed him in the neck with it. Lucky screamed in pain, his hand flying to his neck. He yanked out the empty syringe and turned to Sam.

"What ... did you do?"

Sam back up on the bed as Lucky moved closer to her. His eye lids were growing heavy and his vision swimming. Finally he collapsed on the bed. Sam took off his leather jacket and put it on. She forced herself up form the bed even though the pain was excruciating. She fell to the floor and struggled to pull herself to the door. She crawled down the steps one at a time finally reaching the bottom. Sam screamed as she lifted herself off the floor using the stair railing for support. She spotted Lucky's keys and grabbed them. She knew she had to get to a hospital, but she needed to see Jason, and she'd risk her life to tell him what she wanted to tell him over three months ago, she knew even if she didn't make it he'd take care of her baby.

Sam closed the door to the car and started it up. She knew where she was from hearing Lucky talk. Even trying to steer caused her pain but she had to, for Jason.

ooooooo

Jason couldn't go to sleep that night all he could do was stare at Liz and wonder what she had done. Now all he could think about was Sam. Why had she lied? Why did she leave him for Lucky? And did she really love him? Jason mind was spinning, all he knew was he was getting married in 24 hours. Could he go through with it?

The alarm clock flashed through the darkroom, the buzzing echoing. Liz got up not even looking at Jason. All Elizabeth could think about was her wedding and what to do about Sam. What if Jason found out what Lucky and her were doing? Elizabeth needed to do something. She had to let Sam go. Before anything happened. She would do it tomorrow, she had left Lucky with enough medication to keep Sam comfortable and slow down the contractions. She would go there today and figure out how to do it.

"Liz," Jason called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be just a minutes."

Liz splashed some water on her face and opened the door. Jason was standing there eyes red, he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, you know how it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, so I think you should stay with Nicholas for tonight, he said you were welcome."

"Okay, no problem, I'll just get my things ready then go."

"I need to go somewhere, but I'll call you tonight."

"Okay Jason," Jason turned and walked away, "I love you."

"You too," Jason shouted back.

Jason grabbed his keys and walked out. He had the address to Lucky's in his pocket. He couldn't give up.

oooooooo

Elizabeth raced to Lucky's. She knew that Jason would go there today but she had to beat him. She was about twenty minutes away from deciding the rest of her life. If she saved Sam would she forgive her for all the wrong Liz had done to her? For taking away months of the life she was supposed to have with Jason. Along with almost putting her in a permanent coma.

ooooooooo

Jason parked his motorcycle in the driveway of the yellow house with the red door. He was here and now all of his questions would be answered. He walked up the path onto the porch. He knocked once and no one answered so he rang the door bell and knocked three times. He waited for a few minutes, but no one answered. Jason pulled out his lock picking tools and opened the door. The house was quiet, dark, and silent. Jason couldn't help but get a creepy feeling about it. He walked past the foyer into the living room. There wasn't even a chair in it. The place was completely empty. He smelled something bad coming from the kitchen, probably the garbage.

Jason walked slowly up the stairs. There where three rooms, the first was just empty, the second had a queen sized bed in it along with a small t.v. and a dresser. The third was pitch black, Jason turned on a light. There were shutters on the windows. There was a table and on it were several syringes and glass bottles. No one was in the house though. That worried Jason. Why was there no furniture in this house, according to Spinelli Lucky purchased the house a week before Sam left, so if they had lived here then where was the proof? Jason picked up his phone and dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Liz," he said.

"Jason what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"Oh nothing much just finishing last minute things. Why?"

"Just checking up on you."

"Well I'm kind of busy so let me call you later Jason."

"Okay no problem."

Jason hung up and rushed down the stairs. He started his motorcycle quickly and speed out of the driveway. Something was going on and he was going to find out.

oooooooo

Liz put her phone down and walked back into the bedroom. She leaned over the bed and checked on Lucky again. When she found him in the house he was slipping in and out of conciousness. From what she could tell Sam had dosed him with enough drugs to put down a horse. She was worried that Lucky would need to be rushed to the hospital. When he was lucid she asked him where Sam went, but Lucky had no idea.

"Liz," Lucky mumbled.

"Lucky?" she asked turning his face toward hers, " Lucky talk to me."

"What, happened?"

"I don't know Lucky, I went to the house and found you unconscious in the room."

"Sam ... where is she?"

"I don't know."

"We need to find her Liz," Lucky struggled to get up but his body just didn't want to work.

"Lucky Sam couldn't of gotten far, she's way past her due date. For her to even move out of the house could get her killed."

"I hope your right."

"Go to sleep Lucky, you need to sleep the drugs off."

Elizabeth stayed watching Lucky all night. She told Nicholas she was going to spend the night at Lucky's old house and he was fine with it. Liz woke up around seven in the morning realizing today she was going to get married. She took a shower and fixed her hair into something simple but amazing. By the time she strapped on the fake stomach it was already past ten. She put on her dress and left a note for Lucky. Her cab arrived a little bit later to bring her to the church. Today would mark the rest of her life.

ooooooo

Jason paced back and forth in the church entrance. He wasn't sure he could go through with this. All he could think about was Sam. But it was obvious she had moved on. Otherwise she would have been in that house, or she wouldn't have left in the first place. He looked toward the door to see Carly walking to him. She looked stunning in a black lace dress that stopped at her knees and black five inch sling-back shoes.

"Well you look happy Jason," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Jason please, tell me what is wrong. Ever since Sam left I know you went back to Elizabeth and now you guys are getting married, and another baby on the way, you have told me that you got over Sam, but I just get the feeling that you'd rather see her walk down the isle to you rather than Liz."

"Carly I ..."

"Jason I am your best friend, and I am here to keep your secrets, and help save you from this marriage."

"What do you mean?

"Jason in my heart I know that you can't go through this wedding, and I am praying for a miracle to happens, otherwise I will say something, and you can't tell me that you'll stop me."

Jason just stared at her. In all the years he had known Carly, this was the moment that would define their friendship. But he had to go through with the wedding, for the sake of Jake and the baby girl that was to be born any day now.

"Well, it's time for everyone to fill the church and you to stand at the alter," Carly said fixing his tie.

"Carly ... thank you. I could never ask for a better friend."

"Best friend Jason remember," Carly corrected.

Carly walked Jason to the alter and stood with him till the priest arrived. She sat right down in the front along with Monica, Morgan, Kate, who was now 2 months pregnant, and Alexis and her family.

oooooo

Elizabeth stood in the hallway. She was so nervous, Liz couldn't believe this was the happiest day of her life.

"You ready sunshine?" Luke said walking around the corner.

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you so much for walking me down the isle. I know that I hurt Luck after everything that happened, so thank you for not holding it against me."

"How could I be mad at you Elizabeth, unless you went crazy and commit a terrible crime than, yo are always some one I like to see."

"Thanks I guess."

"Are you ready Liz?" Lulu asked from a crack in the door only showing her head.

"Yes, let's get it started."

Lulu disappeared behind the door, and almost immediately the wedding music began to play. Two men opened the big oak doors revealing several many people standing up. There were lilies everywhere, sashes hanging on the phews, and at the end was Jason, he looked so handsome. Liz took a step forward and Luke grabbed her arm. They slowly walked forward taking each step at a time. Finally after what seemed like forever they reached the alter. Luke let go of Liz and sat down. Jason took her hands. The priest began reciting from his book, but Liz couldn't hear what he was saying, all she could think about was Jason and her happy life that was going to conclude this evening, by midnight she would be Mrs. Jason Morgan.

The priest finally got to the part where he asked if there was an reason why these two people should not get married, after a few seconds and not hearing anyone say anything she was prepared for the next part the I do's, but Jason's gaze moved from her down the isle toward the big oak doors, Liz looked at the priest and he stopped talking and was looking in the same direction. Elizabeth looked at the other guest and they were staring to, Elizabeth forced her head toward the direction they were staring, at first it was difficult to see, slowly the sound around her came back into tune, people were gasping. Liz continued to look, and then she saw.

A woman was staggering through the doors, there was dirt on her feet, and the long white nightgown she wore was dirty and wet. It had been raining outside, her dark hair was matted to her face. She stumbled further inside. Jason moved a few steps forward.

"Sam," he whispered so only Elizabeth could hear him.

"Sam!" Jason shouted over the chatter of people. He ran right to Sam. She looked very sick and she was pale, not to mention very pregnant. He looked into her dark eyes, all the life that had once been in them was gone.

"Jason ..." she managed to choke out. She collapsed in his arms. Jason steadied her to the floor holding her against him.

"Sam? Sam, talk to me," he said, but she was unconscious, " some one call 911!" he shouted, tears were forming in his eyes.

"She's fine just let her be so we can get married!" Liz shouted standing right next to him.

"What are you talking about Liz? She needs medical attention! You are a nurse help her!"

Elizabeth stood there her anger level rising higher, she sighed heavily.

"I should of killed her," she whispered.

"What?" Jason asked looking at her.

"Nothing, I'm not trained in babies so she needs to wait to get to the hospital."

It took awhile for the ambulance to arrive. Jason decided to ride with her. They hooked her up to iv's and put on an oxygen mask. They told Jason she was very dehydrated, and was suffering complications with the baby. The ride to the hospital was quick and when they rushed into the emergency room Dr. Lee was waiting along with Robin.

"What happened?" Dr. Lee asked running up to the gurney.

"I don't know she just walked into the church and collapsed," Jason said.

"Sam was about six months pregnant when she left here, and since she is still pregnant she is way over her due date, that's probably causing her serious health problems. Epiphany, I need an O.R prepped and ready for a c-section!" Kelly shouted.

They rushed Sam off to the OR leaving Jason in the waiting room. Al he could think about was Sam. Now that she was back, he needed her so much.

"Jason," Elizabeth said walking into the waiting room.

"Hey," he said not bothering to look at her.

"Jason, we need to get back to the church. This wedding cost money, and if we don't do it know then we will have to wait and save up all over again."

"Are you serious?" he asked looking at her, " Sam and her baby could be dying and all you are thinking about is the wedding?"

"Yes, because Sam is no longer a part of our live Jason, yeah I was fine with you making sure she got to the hospital but enough is enough!"

"You should go home and wait for me."

"Fine, I'll call the church and tell them to cancel my wedding."

Elizabeth walked away quickly leaving Jason to sit there alone.

Three hours went by, Carly had joined Jason quietly in the waiting room. Finally after forever went by Dr. Lee came walking out.

"How is she Dr. Lee?" Jason asked.

"She survived, she should wake up soon. From the tests I ran, Sam has had drugs in her system that are only available by doctor prescriptions, and should not e prescribed to a pregnant woman in the doses she was given."

"How do you know she wasn't given them by a doctor?" Carly asked.

"Well Jason told me she had been in Boston for the past few months, so I checked with doctors in all the hospitals and none of them had even had Sam as a patient."

"Dr. Lee, what about the baby?" Jason asked.

"Right now it's hard to tell, Sam was almost a month past her due date, so the baby was quite large, and her water broke several days ago, so the baby's head was going into the birth canal but just stopped."

"So what's that mean?"

"Well being in labor for more than 24 hours is highly dangerous and requires an immediate c-section, Sam didn't get that in time, so now her and the baby are at risk for infections, and well ... worse. Right now we just have to hope for better Jason."

"Thank you Dr. Lee. Can I go see her?"

"Yes."

Carly walked Jason to Sam's room, she looked peaceful sleeping there, her stomach was still big but that was to be expected.

"I'll leave you alone for a while Jason."

"Thanks Carly."

Carly stepped outside closing the door, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Elizabeth's phone number.

"Hey Liz it's Carly."

"How is Sam," Liz spat out.

"Well she is in a coma, they don't think she'll wake up."

"That's terrible," Liz said as if it where nothing.

"Well Jason is just trying to take care of some papers and such and what's going to happen to the baby."

"Oh okay, well I have some stuff to do so bye," Liz hung up, she was happy, Sam was in a coma and wouldn't get a chance to tell Jason what she had done to her. Now she could take the baby, which would be difficult, but she'd get it done.

Carly walked back to Sam's room and poked her head in the door.

"Jason I'm going to go and check on the baby see how she is doing. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah," Jason replied not even looking at her. He heard the door shut and now the only sound was the heart monitor attached to Sam that gave Jason proof she was alive because her chest was hardly moving. He couldn't believe she was back, she came back to him. Now he felt no need to marry Liz, but how could he tell her?

ooooooo

Carly stood in front of the nursery window, she finally spotted the name tag that said ' McCall baby' she was sleeping and looked beautiful. Even though she was nearly ten months old as Dr. Lee told them she still looked small.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Carly jumped, then turned to see it was Dr. Lee.

"Is that allowed?"

"Well I've guessed your with Jason right now and he probably wants a Carly diagnosis on the baby."

"I'd love to hold her."

Dr. Lee lead Carly to a rocking chair then brought the baby over to her. She was swaddled in a bright pink blanket. Carly could hear her breathing and it reminded her of her own children when she held them for the first time. The baby had a little bit of hair and it was dark just like Sam's. After a couple minutes the baby started to open her eyes, Carly guessed she was trying to get a good look at her captor, even though babies couldn't see this early. She tried a few more times than finally opened them all the way. Carly almost screamed. There was only two people in this world she had seen with those eyes. They weren't something that was common. Carly had to get back to Jason. She got up and handed the baby to a puzzled Dr. Lee and ran out.

ooooooo

Jason was holding Sam's hand. She was hot form the fever she had acquired but Jason didn't mind. After awhile he fell asleep with his head resting next to Sam.

"Jason ..." a voice called him, he lifted his head and looked around. It took him a moment to realize it was Sam who was calling him. He looked to her face, her eyes were barely open, but she was definitely awake.

"Sam, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Like ... I got hit by ... a bus, You don't look to ... good your self," she said studying his face.

"Well you take a lot to look after."

Sam closed her eyes and winced in pain.

"I'll get a doctor," Jason said trying to get up.

"No ... don't I'm okay, plus there is a cal button right here Jason," she said reaching for the white cord with a red button at the tip.

"Well they'd want to know your awake."

"Then they'd put me to sleep for rest."

"You need it Sam, you just had a baby."

"How is she?"

"They said it was a rough ride for the both of you, so they are keeping her under observation. Sam, what happened to you? Why did you leave me?"

"Jason, I didn't."

"What?"

"I was on my way to meet you for dinner ... and then ..."

"What."

"The elevator wasn't working, so I took the stairs ... then I saw her."

"Who Sam?"

"Elizabeth ... she said she needed my baby... to keep you from me... then she attacked me."

"And then ... "

"I woke up in a panic room ...tied to a chair ... Lucky walked in the room."

"Lucky?"

"He told me how I ruined his life and I was going to pay ... that he would take my baby when she was born ... and give her to Elizabeth ... then kill me ... and say it was an accident when the baby was born ... they already had paid off a doctor. They kept me in that panic room for almost three months, just like Carly he said ... until I started to have contractions, then they moved me to a room, then ... I don't know how long ago my water broke. Jason I held onto her for as long as I could, until I found you. I knew it could kill me, staying pregnant, but I had to try ... I couldn't let them ruin our happiness."

"What do you mean our happiness?"

"Do you remember that day I went missing, I told you on the phone I needed to tell you something important?"

"Yeah."

"I remember everything about my life Jason."

"Everything ..."

"Every bit of it, and I remember us being together."

"That was a special night we had, but then you were kidnapped."

"Not Jason not that night. Jason I remember you telling people when we were trying to protect my baby that she was yours as a result of a drunken one night stand."

"Sam ..."

"No Jason I remember that happening in real life. We really did meet up at Jakes and got drunk then had sex. I just need you to tell me it."

"Yes, it did happen."

"Jason, you may not realize this but that was the month that my baby was conceived."

"Sam you were with Lucky also you said that it was his baby."

"Jason I lied, I couldn't ruin you and Elizabeth you guys were happy."

"Sam what are you trying to tell me?"

"Jason my baby is yours. When I found out I was pregnant I had a DNA test done, and I found out she was yours."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how, and then ... the night the killer attacked me ... and you found me in the street ...I tried to tell you, but ..."

"You passed out."

"Jason please don't be mad at me, if I never had this memory thing that happened you would of known that this was your baby."

"I know Sam, you of all people know how much kids man to me," Jason looked at her, he could tell she was in pain but she needed to talk to him, it took him a moment to realize something, " Sam, Elizabeth isn't really pregnant is she?"

"No, that is why she wanted our baby. To pass it off as yours and hers."

"She helped do this to you?"

"Yes Jason, and I am so sorry."

"Sam it's not your fault," He said getting up.

"Jason where are you going?"

"To find Liz."

"Jason what are you going to do?" Sam asked sitting up slightly in the bed.

"She's not getting away with this Sam."

Sam was left alone for a while after Jason left, she was really tired and ready to fall asleep when Carly walked in.

"Carly ..."

"Hey Sam how are you?"

"As good as to be expected I guess."

"Where is Jason?"

"He left ..."

"Why?"

"To find Elizabeth ..."

"Sam what happened?"

"I told him how Liz and Lucky kidnapped me and he went after her."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah I know."

"Well before I leave to stop him form doing something to drastic, I need to ask yo something."

"Anything ..."

"Is the father of your baby Jason?"

"Carly ..."

"Sam please just tell me."

"Yes ... I'm sorry I know how you feel about Jason and his kids, how you felt when i told you Jake was his."

"Sam I'm happy for you two."

"What?"

"I know I have been mean,calling you every name in the book, but I'm happy, I know Jason loves you, and now you two can be together."

"Thank you Carly."

"Sam are you okay?" Carly asked moving closer.

"I'm really tired."

"I think I'll call a doctor Sam, just wait a second," Carly said reaching for the button.

"Carly ... tell Jason ... to take care of her ..." Sam's eyes closed her head falling to her side.

"Sam," Carly said walking closer to the bed. With out warning the monitors around her bed went crazy. Robin came running in.

"Carly I need you to stand back!" she shouted putting her hand on Sam's neck to feel a pulse. Robin pressed the intercom button on the wall and talked, " we have a code blue in I.C.U room 120."

Nurses came running inside pushing Carly to the back of the room. She couldn't believe this was happening, after Jason just got her back. Sam was dying.

oooooooo

Jason finally made it to the penthouse. He took his keys out and opened the door. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, she got up and ran to him giving him a hug that Jason didn't return.

"Jason I'm so happy your home. I rescheduled the wedding for next week. Are you okay?" she asked looking at his face.

"Elizabeth I am going to ask you something an I need you to be honest."

"Okay ... just ask."

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Of course I am Jaosn why would you ask?"

"Because I got to thinking, ever since you moved in you have never let me feel the baby kick, you make sure you are always changing by yourself and fully clothed. I mean before you were 'pregnant' and you stayed the night, you'd always wear , well almost nothing, and you'd take showers with me and such, but now you are just so modest."

"Jason being pregnant leaves me vulnerable, I feel so disgusting and fat right now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know Sam had a beautiful baby girl tonight."

"I know Carly told me, and I'm sorry Sam is in a coma."

"Well Carly lied Sam is awake, me and her had a nice conversation about many things"

"Jason," Liz said backing up

Jason raised his hand had hit Liz, she went crumpling to the floor.

"Jason what are you doing? The baby!"

"Your not pregnant Liz! You and Lucky were going to steal Sam's baby! Then kill her! What's wrong with you!"

"It was all Lucky! He put all of this together! I wanted to let Sam go, but he said he'd kill me!"

"Why did you even do this!"

"Because I love you Jason! And after Lucky got shot , he went back on drugs ..."

"He was on drugs before that Liz!"

"No he wasn't he told me he was clean."

"Well he lied! He even threatened Sam."

"She told me he was on drugs but he denied it."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Jason please I just wanted to give you a baby."

"Jake was enough from you Elizabeth!"

Jason waited for her to reply but she just stared at him.

"Is there something that your not telling me?"

"Jason you have to understand ... "

"What did you do?"

"I switch the DNA result, so that you'd think Jake was yours."

"Why?"

"Because I realized how much you wanted a baby, and Sam couldn't give you one, and Lucky had Cameron."

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused me? I ruined Sam's life because of you Elizabeth! Me and her could have been happy!"

"How could you be happy with some one that can't give you a baby!"

"You couldn't give me a child!, Can you even have children anymore?"

"Jason ... please ..." tears streamed down Elizabeth's cheeks, she was still on the floor, " you love Jake so much, he is your son."

"No! He's Lucky's and you are the reason that Lucky is the way he is!"

"I gave you the child you always wanted!"

"NO! Sam did."

"You think I believed you when you said you and that little tramp slept together? Jason you were only covering for that bitch!"

"No Elizabeth. It was all true, me and Sam did meet up in a bar, and we had sex, it was a one night stand, then she got pregnant, and didn't know if the baby was Lucky's or mine, so she had a DNA test done."

"She forged it!"

"No she didn't! On the way here I called the doctor who performed the test, she told me there was no way they could be messed up."

"So now that you have a real child of your own your just going to throw me and my kids out?"

"Why would I house the woman that kidnapped and planned to kill the mother of my child?"

"Jason," Jason grabbed Liz off the floor and started to drag her to the door, "Jason please! I need you!"

"Elizabeth I'm warning you now," Jason said finally getting her out the door, " if you ever hurt Sam or my daughter again ... I will kill you. Tell Lucky that I'm coming after him!"

Jason slammed the door in her face. He was so angry, almost a year of his life had been a lie thanks to Elizabeth. He needed to get back to Sam she and their baby needed him. Jason grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"I don't want Elizabeth here, if she shows up for her things, get them for her, I don't want her anywhere in my home."

Jason just reached the elevator when his cell phone rang.

"Morgan," he said.

"Jason it's Carly."

"What's wrong?" he asked hearing the tears in her voice.

"She not doing to god you need to get down here."

"Carly tell me what's happening."

"They don't think she's going to make it."


	16. The aftermath

**Chapter 16: _Aftermath_  
**

It had been almost one month since Sam and Jason had been reunited. Lucky had been arrested and Elizabeth on parole for 15 years for premeditated kidnapping only because she swore that she was forced and suffered a minor breakdown. Elizabeth's grams had primary custody of Cameron and Jake and Liz had very limited supervised visits.

Sam had been in a coma since then. She hasn't had the chance to hold her baby, or see the man that destroyed them get put away. Their daughter had been released with a clean bill of health and in the care of Carly and Jax for the time being. Jason had been spending day in an out with Sam. Sam had been moved to the same health care facility that Micheal was being kept in.

Carly knocked on the door to Sam's room. Jason was sitting in the chair right next to her bed. Jason turned to her and smiled.

"Carly, hi."

"I brought some one here to see you Jason," Carly said walking in holding Jason's baby girl in her arms.

"Thanks for bringing her by Carly."

"Jason please she's your daughter, and plus Micheal would like to know his cousin is visiting him. And Sam would love to know her baby is here," Carly said walking over to Jason and putting the baby carrier down on the chair next to him, " any change?"

"No, she's still the same."

"Don't give up hope Jason."

"Why not Carly? They said it would be a miracle if she woke up."

"I haven't given up on Micheal why should you give up hope on Sam so easily?"

"Micheal is brain dead Carly!"

Carly stood in silence just looking at Jason, tears started to fill her eyes. She picked up her coat and purse.

"Your right Jason, but Sam, she has no head injury so her chances of waking up are so much greater than my son's. I need to go home, and you need to take care of your daughter."

Carly slammed the door shut leaving Jason alone. He looked at his child making sure she was sleeping. He didn't want to pick a name without Sam so she was just called baby girl right now.

"Sam ... I really need you right now. Your baby girl needs you right now. Please you need to wake up."

"Mr. Morgan?" a nurse called from the open door.

"Yeah," he replied sitting up.

"We just need to take Miss. McCall to her appointment."

"Okay."

Jason stood up as two more nurses came in and switched Sam to a smaller more movable bed. Jason stood to the side as they took her away. He had paid for the best care for her, which included a special workout routine every other day. The doctors said that if she woke up she'd have a faster recovery in rehab. Jason hated the chain of events he had caused in the past with Elizabeth, if he had never been right up her but about her pregnancy Sam would of never been pushed away. The first time he went home after Sam went into a coma, he looked through his black box, the one he had a picture of Jake's sonogram, and Carly with the boys, and their baby pictures. He always had a small envelope at the bottom that he forget what was in it, but when he opened it his heart broke. It was the first sonogram picture of Sam's baby girl. Jason kept it from her when she didn't want it. All he could do for the past month was complain to Carly on how he wasn't a good enough finance to Sam. Jason knew that the first thing he'd say to her when she woke up would be 'I love you' he just hoped he could say it soon.

...

Elizabeth sat on the bench in the prison yard for visitors. This was the first time she'd be seeing Lucky since everything happened, and it made her nervous. Lucky walked out from the side door. He was wearing the same orange jump suit as everyone else. He quickly spotted her and jogged over.

"Elizabeth," he said sitting down, " what brings you here."

"Just here to tie up loose ends Lucky, nothing more."

"Is that all?"

"Because of you Lucky, my mental heath took a turn for the worse."

"What mental health Liz! There is nothing wrong with you!"

"Yes there is Lucky," Elizabeth shifted in her seat, " the day that Jason told me that Sam was pregnant with his baby, that started my breakdown. Then you started putting things in my head about revenge."

"So where does crazy fit into this?"

"Everywhere. Lucky I never told you, but the whole time you where putting this together, my brain couldn't grasp what was really happening. I just followed you. Lucky I've just been so confused for the past few months, and especially after what happened after..."

"What happened Liz?"

"They managed to deliver Sam's baby just in time, any longer and she would of died."

"She? It's a girl?"

"Yes. She was 6 pounds and 3 oz. After all, all we ever gave her was drugs and soup."

"She's still alive?"

"The baby is."

"Sam?" asked Lucky staring into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Sam suffered a blood colt. She almost died."

"So are her and Jason living their fairy tale life that you were supposed to be in?"

"No. Sam is in a coma. Your cousin Carly and her husband have been raising the baby."

"Why? Jason not man enough to raise his own child?"

"No he is devastated, I saw him passing by Kelly's."

"So why did you come here?"

"Lucky I wanted to say sorry."

"Why? You helped in ruining my life."

"I know I should of told you that Jake was yours, but I was so infatuated with Jason, I had to do anything to keep him."

"Even if that meant hurting Sam and me in the process."

"Lucky please forgive me."

"This would of never happened if you weren't selfish Liz."

"I know," Elizabeth wiped some tears away from her eyes smearing her make up, " I admit it, I wanted it all Lucky, but now ... I've lost it all."

"What do you mean."

"Cameron and Jake were taken away from me, I can only see them once every two weeks with a social worker there. I don't know what to do Lucky!" Liz burst into tears.

"Elizabeth I need you to leave."

"Lucky," she said looking up.

"Because of you I am here, because of you I won't be able to see my son. You act like I set off this chain of events but you did!"

"Who took drugs Lucky? You started all of this."

"Why did I start taking them? Because you couldn't let police handle Manny, I know you help Sky out, but I was injured because you didn't think about the family you had at home, the son who was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, Lucky I'm going to try and get you out early, I really need you."

"Why? Because your all alone now?"

Lucky got up from the table and walked away leaving Liz to sit alone. She need her children back, they held her together, but now she was falling apart without them, and quicker than she thought.

...

Carly slammed the front door closed with her foot wile juggling the baby. After visiting Micheal she went back to pick up the baby.

"Jax!" she shouted putting down the carrier and taking the baby out.

"Hey sweetheart," he said walking up to give her a kiss, " so how did it go?"

"Not so good," Carly said sitting down with the baby.

"I'm sorry, I know your trying."

"I know he can't give up, but he can't stay frozen in time like he is now. I know the same thing happened with me. I couldn't give up Micheal. He needs to pay attention to his daughter Jax, she doesn't even have a name."

"We have all had a very tough year for him. Jason bonding with Sam after her the hit and run. He helped her through the pregnancy, then for her to go missing, him finding out that he was in fact the father of her baby and Liz faking a pregnancy."

"I know he lost Jake, that little boy meant everything to him."

"We just have to be there for him Carly."

"I wanted to tell you thank you," she said swinging her legs over him on the couch, " I know Jason wasn't, isn't your favorite person, but you have been there for him."

"I have no problem with it."

"Listen I know this isn't the best time to mention this, with all the stress we've had to deal with this past month. I mean Sonny leaving with Kate ... or Connie rather. And we have taken a big responsibility taking care of someone else's baby, but I think I should tell you."

"What's wrong Carly," Jax asked pushing back a strand of her hair.

"I went to the doctor's the other day for a check up."

"And?"

"Well She noticed something weird with my blood work she had worked up."

"What happened Carly?"

"At first she was worried but then she had Dr. Lee look at it."

"Dr. Lee," Ax said puzzled, " wait Carly are ..."

"This baby right here will be having a little cousin in nine months," she said fixing the pink blanket over the baby.

"Oh Carly..."

"I know I wasn't ready, and all after Micheal, but Jax we're ready."

"I think we are."

...

Liz walked down the hall to the clinic. She made sure that Jason had left, if he caught her here she'd be dead. She stopped in front of a large door. She turned to face it. There was a big 278 on it. Elizabeth put her hand on the doorknob, she held her breath and turned the knob.

The room was dim. The only sound emitting from it was a faint beep. Liz walked in closing the door behind her. The bed was in the middle of the room. Sam looked like she was sleeping. Elizabeth flashed back to when Lucky kept her in the locked in the bedroom when they were trying to steal her baby.

Liz stood next to the bed and looked down at Sam. Her dark hair flowed around her. She looked as she did before all this happened, before Liz slept with Jason and Sam slept with Ric. None of the stress form the years was piled on her face. Sam looked carefree. Liz pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"The last time I ever spoke to you was when I told you I was stealing your baby, I never thought that this would happen Sam. You have no idea how many times I wanted to stop him. But I wasn't right in the head, I wanted to do one thing in my mind, but my body just did whatever Lucy told it to. Sometimes I couldn't even remember what I had done, If I could switch places with you right now I would. You should be free, watching your baby grow. Spending the many precious moments I took away from you with Jason," she paused looking over Sam's face wishing she would talk back, " sometimes I wonder if it would be better that I was in a coma. All I want to say to you is I'm sorry, I don't think I could ever express it enough. I've had a lot of help with psychologist and such, and I realized why I did what I did, by slowing taking Jason and eventually sleeping with him. I would look at your perfect relationship with him how you guys worked, then I'd see mine and Lucky's and the affair he had with Maxie, the drugs. Jason would never do that to anyone. I needed to ruin someone's perfect existence, and you just happened to be in my way. Then I got pregnant, and I just had to claim Jason as the father in hopes I could have the perfect life, expect for the criminal activity."

The sound of the monitor continued beeping through the room.

"I did love Jason, I even admitted it to him several times, and he told me that he loved me, but I could see the love for you still in his eyes, even though you watched Jake get kidnapped I know he was upset when you broke up with him, especially since he was in prison for murder at the time. Sometimes when he'd be sleeping at night, he'd mutter your name. The way he said it, was the way I wished some one would say my name."

Liz sat in silence staring at Sam for several minutes. She looked at the time realizing that Jason would be returning soon. She stood and gather her things. Elizabeth walked toward the door but stopped quick stepping back to the bed.

"Sam...you need to wake up! You finally have the baby you have always wanted! Don't be selfish, I'd give anything to be with my children right now. You have that chance. You had your miracle baby with the man you wanted to! And Jason wants you to!" Liz held her hand, " you need to wake up now!"

"What's going on?"

Elizabeth turned dropping Sam's hand off the bed.

"J-Jason, please you don't understand!"

"You did this to her! Why are you here?"

"I needed closure!"

"How Sam is in a coma!"

"Jason stop," she said as he backed her into a corner.

"You can apologize to her as many times as you ant to Liz! But...Sam can never forgive you! It's impossible!"

"I'm sorry Jason!" she shouted tears running down her cheeks.

"I will never forgive you!"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, they were blood shot, she couldn't even see the Jason she once knew. Elizabeth darted out of the room past the nurse who was walking in.

"Is something wrong Mr. Morgan?"

"No, you can go."

Jason rubbed his head and walked back to the bed sitting down on the chair.

"Sam...I need you now more than ever..."

Jason rested his head on the bed's edge. He didn't know how long he was out for but when he woke up something was different. He swore he opened his eyes but it was still dark. Jason looked around and saw the light flashing by on the monitor hooked up to Sam. He felt hungry and decided to go to the cafeteria. Jason stood and walked to the door quietly, he paused flipping on the light switch. Sam looked the same, head facing the ceiling. He turned the light light off and left.

The cafeteria was almost empty except for a few patients and some family. He grabbed a turkey sandwich and sat down. The news was on the small v that was playing loudly in the corner. Jason had no choice but to listen.

_**' And in other news today, supposed mob boss Sony Corinthos was gunned down today outside of his Manhattan home. According to reports his wife, Fashionista Kate Howard, and him were on their way to a company party when a man on a motorcycle pulled up and opened fire. Mr. Corinthos' condition is critical. The desalinate was later arrested . He is lined to criminal mad man Anthony Zacchara. With further investigation revealed that several people with past links to the Zacchara family, whether good or bad, have been attack. Former lawyers to the family Trevor Lansing and Ric Lansing were found dead at the family warehouse. It seems some one is trying to send a dangerous message, whether or not the victims are still involved-"**_

Jason left his food at the table and ran into the hallway. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he never thought he'd call.

"Hello," said a horse voice on the other end.

"It's me Jason."

"I thought I'd never hear from you."

"Kate...who is Zacchara after?"

"All of us...everyone that ever interfered in his life," she paused and Jason heard her sobbing more, " Sonny got a message the day before, it was a red note with ' your next' written in black. Trevor and Ric received the same notes, as well as Lulu."

"Lulu? She's..."

"No, but missing. I called Luke Spencer and he hasn't heard a word form her in a little over a week."

"What else did Luke say?"

"Nothing else, but he received a note as well, last I heard he was in another country, he didn't tell me where though. Jason, Sonny's not doing to well."

"I'm very sorry, but just because something like this happened, doesn't mean we're going to be friends again."

"I know, it's just. If Carly could bring Morgan by, it would really help him right now."

"I can't make her decide that Kate, nor can I push her to it."

"Alright, thank you for calling Jason. I'll let Sonny know you called."

Jason hung up and dialed Carly's cell, it rang twice before being answered.

"Jason, what's wrong," she said slightly giggling.

"Carly we have a problem."

"What happened Jason?" she asked getting serious.

"Sonny was shot, and he's not doing to good."

"What about..."

"She's alright, for now."

"Who did this."

"Zacchara. He sent red notes to Trevor and Ric Lansing, their dead."

"Oh my God."

"Lulu Spencer also received one, she's been missing as well as Luke."

"Jason are we next?"

"I think so, just be prepared Carly."

"Jason."

"What?"

"I didn't check the mail today..." Carly dropped the phone. Jason could hear her running.

"Carly! Carly!"

"Jason..."

"Carly what's wrong?"

"There's nothing here, no red notes."

"Okay you still need to be careful though."

"But you aren't involved in the business anymore, why would they come after us?"

"I don't know, revenge maybe."

"Jason, if he's coming after you, he'd go after everyone you love first..."

"Sam..."

"The baby is safe go, you can call me later."

Jason hung up and ran to Sam's room. He slammed the door open and turned all the lights on. Sam was still in the same position she was before. Jason walked over to her.

"I really worried right now about you, especially since you can't defend yourself right now."

Jason started to adjust her blanket when something fell to the floor. He moved back to see what it was. It was a piece of paper, colored red. Jason froze. He slowly picked u the paper and turned it around. On the opposite site it was written in black ink, 'your next'. Jason ran out into the hallway but no one was there. He walked back in closing the door behind him. He had to get Sam away, they knew she was he, and even though she was dead in a way already they were still going after her. He had to move her somewhere that no one would think to look. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"I really need your help."

"Okay what's going on?"

"I'm bringing Sam over."

"What? How?"

"Don't ask just tell no one."

"Okay."

Jason called a nurse to the room and she came dancing in.

"Is there a problem Mr. Morgan?"

"Is Sam stable enough to be moved?"

"I don't understand?"

"If I where to move her to another location, she'd be fine."

"Well the only main concern would be to make sure the feeding tube was still hooked up, but other than that, and ambulance transport would be fine moving her."

"What if she wasn't connected to the feeding tube for a short while, how would it affect her?"

"It depends how long, I mean it's just liquid food going straight into her, so an hour of us pumping it through the tube could be a full meal to us in 15 minutes."

"Alright."

"Mr. Morgan are you sure your okay?"

"I need you to disconnect the feeding tube."

"But Mr. Morgan..."

"Listen there is a killer after her, and I need to move her with out any one knowing. You can either help me do it the right way, or I can cut the tube and take her."

"Fine I'll be back."

Once she left he closed the door. He called his driver quickly and told him to be at the back door. It would be easier since Sam's room was right around the corner from it. The nurse came back with a wheel chair and a kit.

"What's that for?"

"Well if this is going to be done right, than I need to temporarily close the tube. I assume you have some one experienced in medicine to reconnect it?"

"Yes, that's no problem."

It took a few minutes for her to finish but when she did she turned to Jason.

"I could loose my job for this and be banned from nursing."

"You where outside this whole time, you had no idea what is going on."

"Really?"

"You have my word."

The nurse left the room closing the door behind her leaving Jason alone. He quickly fixed the wheelchair next to the bed. He took off the wires connected to the monitor, they started to beep. Jason lifted Sam off the bed and put her in the chair covering her with a blanket. He rushed out the door and sopped around the corner. He could see medical staff running to her room with a crash cart. Jason had to get out.

The car was right there when Jason exited the door. Milo got out and opened the door.

"Sir is that Sam?"

"Not now Milo we need to get out!"

They left the wheelchair behind.

...

Nicholas paced in the foyer. He had been nerve wrecked since Jason called him. He had no idea what to do, but he needed to help, Sam was family after all.

Nicholas waited for what seemed like forever when finally the doorbell rang. Alfred raced to answer it but Nicholas was already there. He pulled the door open to reveal Jason carrying Sam. It was raining, and even though she was wrapped in a blanket she was still wet.

"Hurry inside!" Nicholas shouted.

"Sir is there anything I can do?" Alfred asked worried.

"Can you get me some of Emily's old pajamas."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes go please!"

"Are you sure it's okay Nicholas?" Jason asked following him up the stairs.

"Yes, Jason. She's family after all, and after what Zacchara did to Lulu, I want to help anyway I can."

They finally reached Nicholas' room. He slammed open the door and walked Jason to the bed.

"Are you sure you want her in your room?"

"Well all the others are really dusty, we haven't had guests in a while, so at least until I can get one cleaned," Nicholas helped Jason unwrap the blanket from around Sam then place her in the bed. Jason moved some of her hair out of her face, " What's the plan?"

"I just need to keep her here until I can find and stop whoever is doing this."

"But I thought you where out of the business for good."

"I am, but when some one threatens the people I love, I need to fight back."

"Okay, I'll watch her for as long as you need me to."

"Thanks, I know we have never been friends and all, but this means a lot to me."

Alfred appeared with a st of clothes for Sam. Nicholas left while Jason changed her and got her situated in the bed. Jason then stepped outside to use his phone.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice wearily.

"It's me, Jason."

"Jason what's wrong?" she asked alert.

"It's about Sam."

"Is she okay?"

"The Zacchara's threatened her life today, I had to move her to a secure location."

"Which facility?"

"I brought her to Nicholas'..."

"No need to say more, I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

Jason put his phone away then walked over to Nicholas.

"I called some one."

"Who?"

"Sam needs a feeding tube to live, and I need some one who can fix that."

"I understand," Nicholas could tell Jason was tense, " let's go get a drink Sam will be fine for now."

"Okay."

Nicholas and Jason sat in the den while waiting, finally almost half an hour later the door bell rang.

"Sir. Mrs. Quartermaine is here."

"Let her in Alfred."

A moment later the doors opened and Monica walked in.

"I shall bring your belongings upstairs ma'am."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Thank you for coming," Jason said standing up.

"Jason, please your my son, and Sam is the mother of my grandchild, I'm only risking it all because your family."

"She's upstairs," Nicholas said leading the way.

Nicholas opened the bedroom door letting Monica and Jason in.

"How long has she been here?"

"It's only been and hour."

"Alright, well I brought everything she'll need, but it's only temporary right?"

"Yes, I know the best thing for her is to be in that hospital, but I can't let some one hurt her."

"I know. Well if you want to step out for a moment and I'll fix everything here," Monica said shooing them out of the large room.

Ever since Carly told Monica that she had a new grandchild, she tried even harder to get through her drinking problem. She even cried the first time that she saw her, she had Jason and Lil's eyes and Sam's dark hair. Monica finished hooking up the feeding tube to Sam and a heart monitor. She opened the door and summoned Jason and Nicholas back in.

"Well she's doing okay, as okay as can be expected."

"I've prepared a room for you Monica for as long as the storm lasts."

"I'll stay until Sam leaves if that's alright."

"No problem," Nicholas said, " Jason you and Sam can stay in this room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you need anything just let Alfred know and he'll help out."

"Thank you Nicholas, I don't know how to repay you."

"Take care of my cousin."

"I will."

It was way after one in the morning, Jason finally fell asleep. Monica peeked in through the door making sure they were okay. She closed the door quietly and walked to meet Nicholas.

"I'm worried about him Nicholas."

"I know."

"This isn't healthy for Sam, she needs proper care, I mean he could of put more guards at the facility."

"It was a death threat from the Zacchara's Monica."

"Oh."

"He already got to Sonny, and Ric and his father."

"Is that why Luke is gone."

"Yeah and because Lulu is missing."

"Nicholas I'm sorry."

"I have people looking for her, but I don't know. My family just keeps disappearing. I have tried to contact Alexis but I have no idea where she and the girls are."

"Well after Sam, she really had no reason to stay here."

"Monica there is something I need to tell you."

"Is everything okay"

"I think I know one of the reason Alexis left in the first place."

...

Elizabeth was working the night shift. She was still rattled over her confrontation with Jason. She walked through the halls quickly running into an orderly and dropping her charts.

"Excuse me!" she shouted after him.

She bent down to pick them up when she heard some one talking.

"Yes Dr. Quartermaine received a phone call from him, they are on Spoon Island," he paused no doubt listening to the other person, Liz stood closer to the wall to listen better, " this just makes it easier sir, there are now just five people on the island, I'll go in by myself. This will be easy, I mean he is still grieving ... I'll call you in an hour when the jobs done, then I'll move on to the Jax family."

The man hung up and walked toward Elizabeth, she ran as quickly as she could to the nurses station.

"Nadine"

"Yes Elizabeth," she said looking up from her papers.

"Is Dr. Quartermaine still here?"

"No she took the night off, some kind of emergency."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth knew the only reason Monica would leave work now-a-days was for Jason. And if Jason and Monica were at Spoon Island with Nicholas and Alfred than the fifth person would have to be Sam, but she was still in a coma. It didn't matter though, Elizabeth had to warn Jason, and since no one knew his new cell phone she had to go risk her life to save his and Sam's.

"Hey Nadine one more thing."

"Yeah."

"I really feel like throwing up right now."

"You want me to call some one."

"No I didn't eat anything when I took my pills so that's probably it."

"I'll let them know you went home."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth rushed out not wanting to waste a moment of time.

...

The room practically shook when the lightning struck. Jason sat up in a panic. He realized the power went out, but had no idea how long ago. He got up and walked over to Sam and check a pulse, she was still alive. He walked out the door and all was quiet."

"Nicholas!" he shouted, " Monica!"

There was no answer. He looked back at Sam then left closing the door behind him. The halls were pitch black, except when lightning flashed. There was an eerie silence everywhere.

"Help!"

Jason turned, but no one was there. The scream sounded familiar, he just couldn't pin point it. He turned in the hallway and began walking the other way. He walked down the stairs and toward the den. He quietly opened the doors.

"Nicholas," he said looking around. Jason didn't like the feel of this, it reminded him of the black & white ball, when Emily died. He walked around, then saw it, there was a small pool of blood on the floor and a bullet casing.

"Nicholas!" he shouted but no one replied. He knew what was happening. Jason darted to the stairwell. He reached the top of the stairs when his head collided with something hard. Jason tumbled backwards down the stairs.

"One down, now he won't stop us," said one man to the one next to him, " Let's get the girl first, there are so many rooms here."

...

Elizabeth closed the back door in the kitchen. She could tell that something was wrong, after the ball Nicholas installed special generators. She took out her cell phone to use the light form the screen. There was some broken glass on the floor. Elizabeth walked around the counter. On the floor was Alfred. Liz fell to the floor checking his pulse. He was still alive but unconscious. She stood up continuing through the kitchen, she needed to get to Sam and Jason, especially since whoever wanted to kill them was here. Liz quietly ran up the back stairs. She decided to check Nicholas' room first, if he was in there she had to warn him.

...

"Jason," someone whispered, " Jason you need to wake up."

"Wha-"

"Jason open your eyes, I need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Monica?"

"Yes, it's me. There are men in the house."

"Sam..."

"I locked the door after checking on her, she's fine for now, we need to get you up," Monica help Jason up and struggled getting him into the den. She placed him on the couch then locked the doors.

"How many are there?"

"More than three."

"My gun..."

"Where is it?"

"I must of lost it when I fell."

"You stay here and I'll get it."

"No!"

"Jason, you have a child that needs you to live, I will do everything in my power to help," Monica looked over Jason to make sure he was okay, " well you have a mild concussion, but you should be okay."

Monica got up and left through the doors leaving Jason on the couch. The hallway was quiet and darker than before. Monica crept against the wall in the shadows. She finally reached the bottom of the stairwell. Jason's gun glittered in the moonlight when the lightning wasn't flashing. Monica got on the floor and crawled toward it. She finally reached it putting her hand on it.

"What do you think your doing?"

Monica looked to the top of the stairs. One of the men were standing there with a gun in his hands.

"Please don't do this," she cried.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Ms. McCall and Mr. Morgan."

"Why are you doing this to them?"

"Our boss wants her dead, and Mr. Morgan to watch."

"Sam's already dead, the only reason she's still here is because her lungs and heart keep going."

"You think something like that really matters to Mr. Zacchara?"

"If you kill him his daughter will have no one."

"That's what adoption agencies are for Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Please don't do this."

The man raised the gun and pointed it at her head. Monica closed her eyes preparing to join her husband, but it didn't happen, unless the man was waiting for her to open her eyes. A gunshot rang through the foyer. Monica's eyes shot open, the man was sprawled over the bottom few steps blood seeping from underneath him. She looked to the top of the steps. Elizabeth stood there gun still pointed.

"Elizabeth!" Monica shouted running to her up the stairs.

"I killed him!"

"It's okay, put the gun down."

"No I can't there are more here."

"Why are you here?"

"I heard one of them at the hospital talking, he said they were going to kill all of you, that the storm would make it easy."

"We need to move!"

"No, wait."

"What?"

"Sam, we need to get her."

"She's fine."

"No, I stopped one guy who broke into the room, he was going to kill her."

"Let's go get her than."

"I managed to get her into the other room. That's when I heard you talking to you."

"We need to get to Jason."

"Where is he?"

"In the den, He was running up the stair to go to Sam when they hit him on the head."

"He fell down the stairs, he had a mild concussion."

"He's fine otherwise, from what I saw, but since your here I'd like you to check on him, my eyes aren't what they used to be."

Monica followed Elizabeth a few doors down to the room where she put Sam. Sam was slouched on a chair in the corner. They went to move her but Monica stopped.

"Elizabeth she's bleeding," Monica said pointing out the shining crimson blood on the abdomen part of her pajamas.

"He ripped out the tube, there was nothing in the room I could use to sew it up."

"Is it bad?"

"Not to bad, but we need to move her now Monica."

Jason felt so tired but was snapped out of it a little but when the door slammed open. Monica came in with some one else carrying a body.

"Is that Sam!" he shouted getting up and running over to them.

"Yes," said Liz moving with Monica to place her on the couch.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" he asked sternly.

"She came here to save all of our lives Jason!" Monica hissed.

"How did you know?"

"I heard them talking at the hospital, I came to try and warn you, but I was to late."

"Jason please I know you guys have a bad past but we need to focus on surviving."

"My gun?"

"Elizabeth has it, but first she needs to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine!"

"Jason please! I need to make sure that you don't collapse on us."

Jason sat down in a chair an let Elizabeth do a quick checkup. She found out he was bleeding slightly on the back of his head, which could be a bit more serious than a mild concussion, so they needed to keep him awake. They stitched Sam up with some thread they found in the desk and a needle but knew it wouldn't last. They sat in silence for almost two hours with no sign of Nicholas. Liz told them Alfred was still alive but unconscious.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Monica asked seeing her rubbing her hands.

"Yeah, they just burn a little since earlier."

"Let me see," Jason said moving in his seat, Elizabeth reluctantly gave him her hands. Jason looked them over then let go, " It burns form gunpowder. All you need is burn ointment and you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"How's Sam doing?" Jason asked Monica.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't been connected to a feeding tube in three hours Jason."

"We need to get out of here."

"I know, but Jason your hurt too."

"I'll go."

"What?" Monica said turning to Liz.

"Just give me a gun and I'll go out there and look for them."

"No."

"Why not, what do I have to live for?"

"You have to boys that love and need you," Monica said.

"I see them once in a blue moon, last visit Jake didn't even know who I was. My life doesn't matter, it's nothing," Liz paused and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked moving in her seat.

"I just...I haven't had my medication since this around seven."

"How often are you supposed to take it?"

"Every six hours."

"It's been over eight hours."

"Yeah I know."

"What are the side effects?"

"Headaches, nausea,delusions. My doctor doesn't really know exactly."

"We'll get out-what was that?" Monica asked turning around.

"I don't know."

"I think they are getting mad, searching everywhere," Jason said getting up, " we need to leave now. With or without Nicholas and Alfred."

"We can go through the tunnels, they don't know about them," Liz said getting up.

"You know he way through them?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but Nicholas had the entrance changed after the Helena thing. So we need to go back upstairs."

"Okay. I'll take Sam and you two go ahead of me."

"Jason, you not in perfect health, we can't leave you alone."

"Fine."

"You can hardly stand on your own right now, so let Monica help you with Sam, and Ill go ahead."

"Liz, please don't risk your life for us."

"I owe Sam and Jason my life."

Jason stood in silence, knowing Liz regretted what happened and wanted so badly to be forgiving, but Jason couldn't do it. Monica helped Jason carry Sam while Liz held the gun and went in front of them. They slowly made their way through the halls to the foyer stairwell. None of the intruders were insight. Liz made it to the top of the staircase and waited for them. The were in the middle of the stairs when a shot rang out.

"Get down!" Jason shouted having no choice but to drop Sam with Monica on the floor. Monica shielded her from the men.

"Look who we found. I knew you'd come out of hiding sooner or later. And I was right," he walked over to Jason holding the gun to his face, " give us Ms. McCall."

"Never," Jason said calmly.

"Then you'll all die."

"Wasn't that you plan anyway?" Elizabeth asked, she was on the floor at the top of the stairs.

"And who are you?"

"No one important."

"This is very unpleasant, you see we knew here where five people here before we got here, but where did you come from sweetness? Get her for me."

The other men scrambled up the stairs past Monica and Sam to Elizabeth. The held her up so everyone could see her.

"You are a pretty one," he said, " I might have a little fun with you before put a bullet in your head. Oh course you are a little feisty, so I might have to wound you."

He raised the gun to shoot.

"Say goodbye precious."

Everything happened so quickly, Jason jumped the man aiming at Elizabeth, while the other pulled their guns out. There where our shots fired. Jason stood up kicking the guy he tackled to make sure he was unconscious.

"Elizabeth are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied in a strained voice.

"But you won't be," Jason turned. One of the men was holding a gun right at his head, " You think you can kill us me with no weapon?"

"No," Jason replied.

"But...I can," a gunshot fired, the man in front of Jason fell to the floor, " Jason..."

He looked around in the darkness to see who was calling him, and finally saw.

"Oh my God! Sam," he slid across the floor to get to her, " oh my god! Your awake!"


	17. The Aftermath: Part 2

**Chapter 17: _The Aftermath part 2_  
**

" I really don't feel good," Sam said rolling over onto her back.

"You shot him."

"I just saw him holding a gun on you, and had to do something."

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her wincing in pain.

"My stomach hurts, and I can't seem to get up."

"What?"

"I can't move Jason."

"Don't worry I'll get you help. Elizabeth! I need you."

"Okay," she said stumbling down the stairs, " Where's Monica?"

"She got knocked out, I think she's okay. We need to help Sam though, she's awake."

"What!"

"We need to get to a room."

"Okay carry her back to Nicholas' room, I'll make sure Monica's okay then meet you there."

"Jason where am I?"

"We're at Nicholas'."

"Why?"

"I can't explain right now Sam but I will I promise, just don't go to sleep,  
" after a short moment they reached the bedroom, " I'm just going to lay you down Sam."

"Ah," Sam cried holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding," she said pulling her hand away showing him the blood.

"It's okay not serious," he propped the pillows fixing them, then held her face in his hands, " You have no idea what hearing your voice means to me."

"Jason what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later right now we need to get you to the hospital."

"Jason, your mom's fine, still unconscious though," Elizabeth sat swaying into the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, we need to worry about Sam right now," she said kneeling on the floor next to the bed, " Sam how are you feeling?"

"Confused."

"Other than that?"

"Tired, very weak, and dizzy. I also can really move"

"What does that mean?" Jason asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Typical symptoms Jason, muscle weakness is to be expected, along with drowsiness and everything else she's feeling, but we still need to get her to a hospital."

With out any warning the lights flickered on illuminating everything.

"Elizabeth.." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Your bleeding," Sam answered looking at her hip.

"It's just a scratch, your more important right now Sam."

"Elizabeth, that's not a scratch," Jason said standing up and walking behind her, " you were shot."

"Jason I'm fine!" Elizabeth paused closing her eyes for a moment.

"Elizabeth?"

"I don't feel so good," Elizabeth fell to the floor.

"Oh my God, Jason we need to get her help."

"I know but with out a way out."

"Jason!" some one called form the hall, " Jason! It's me!"

"Nicholas! In here!" he said opening the door and letting him in, " are you okay?" he asked seeing blood on his arm.

"I got into a fight with one of the guys, but he didn't make it, we need to leave before more come Jason, I saw your mom downstairs, she's awake I told her to wait for us. Where's Sam?"

"Awake," Jason said moving to the side.

"Sam..."

"Hi...Nicholas."

"Are you alright?'

"Yeah," she answered in a weary voice.

"Alfred went to get the boat ready, you carry Sam and I'll help your mom."

"Nicholas we need to help Elizabeth."

"What?" but he looked down and saw her on the floor bleeding, " What happened? Why is she here?"

"She came to warn us, she got shot in the encounter before, I don't know how bad it is."

"We need to hurry."

Jason carried Sam out while Nicholas took Elizabeth. Monica had the door open for them. It took them a few minutes to reach the boat, but since Alfred already had it started they left quickly. All Jason could think about was Sam's health, he needed to make sure she was safe above all else. They finally reached the docks safely with three ambulances waiting for them. Jason picked Sam up and rushed to an E.M.T.

0000

The next two days where a blur. Jason was admitted tot he hospital for a concussion. He spent most of the time sedated because he refused to leave Sam. Jason woke up to the bright light coming in from the window. He sat up a little bit dazed form the drugs. He stood and walked out the door. The halls where quiet. Jason walked to the nurses station.

"Excuse me," he said to a brunette nurse, " I'm looking for Samantha McCall's room."

"One second, she's on the opposite side room 415."

"Thank you."

Jason walked past to the other side. Sam's room wasn't that far away. The door was closed. He opened it quietly and went in. It reminded him of the facility she was in, dim room the only sound you could hear was a monitor beeping. She was sleeping. He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I knew you being awake was to good to be true," he said tears starting to fill his eyes.

"I do need my rest."

"I thought that-"

"Jason I don't really remember what happened, so I really need you to be honest with me."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the hospital and Carly was talking to me, and ... Jason."

"What."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"My baby, where is she?" Sam's eyes began to water and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sam after you collapsed in the church you had an emergency c-section, it was the only way to try and save you both."

" Carly is bringing her over."

"Carly has her?" Sam asked wiping away some tears.

"Yeah, she's been great."

"How long Jason?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long as I in a coma for?"

"A little over a month. The doctors say you should be on your feet in no time, they just want to make sure your okay."

"What happened before?"

"They said you developed a blood clot from the labor, and that is what caused your coma. You actually died Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What did you do without me?"

"I wasn't even here. I stayed with you all the time."

"Jason I wish none of this ever happened."

"I know, we had time stolen form us. Moments we can never get back," Jason stopped when there was a knock at the door, " come in."

"I brought a surprise!" Carly said coming through the door, " Sam, we may have or moments but it's good to see you."

"Yeah."

Carly was carrying large baby carrier, she set it down on a chair facing away from Sam and began pulling the baby out.

"I believe this is yours mommy," she said walking over with the baby and placing her in Sam's arms. Sam just stared at her.

"Sam you okay," Jason said seeing tears form in her eyes.

"I have waited years for this moment, and now that I finally get the chance, I mean all the times I've seen the nursery and wish with all my heart for just one baby, even through adoption, but now it's so very really, a baby of my own. Our baby Jason."

"I know. So what are you going to name her?"

"What?" Sam asked blankly.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up and give her a name, I couldn't do it on my own."

"Emily."

"Huh?"

"I was originally going to name my first baby Lila, but, I think Emily."

"Really."

"Jason she's yours too, my input isn't he only one that counts."

"I know, but I'm not good at things like this."

"You have named kids before," Carly said from a chair.

"Well, Emily as a first name, Lila as a middle, and Morgan as a last. What do you think daddy?"

"Your giving her my last name?"

"Yes, because it's respected, and it was your grandmother's maiden name."

"I didn't think you'd remember that."

"You'd e surprised Jason."

"Well I'll leave you guys alone, I have a husband and a kid to get back to."

"Carly thank you really," Sam said while she walked out the door.

The next few days went by quickly. Jason was released before Sam so he took the baby with him home. After a week the doctors gave Sam the okay to leave, she just needed t come back for check ups and physical therapy every once and a while. Sam sat in a wheelchair as Jason filled out the release forms. Sam didn't want to let he baby go, she just got her after all. Sam stood form the wheelchair and hobbled over to the nurses station.

"Do you know the room Elizabeth Webber is staying in?"

"Yes right around the corner room 312."

Sam reached the door and slowly opened it.

"Elizabeth?" Sam called. Elizabeth turned to look at Sam.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you."

"What did I do now?"

"No I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"You where shot trying to save me and Jason, the two people you probably hate the most in the wold right now."

"No that's myself."

"How are you doing?"

"They said the bullet shattered part of my hip hitting a part of my spine. Luckily with some physical therapy I will be able to walk to my fullest. Of course they metal plated my hip so that is really not to comfortable to walk with."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Liz looked at Sam and her baby then continued, " the prosecutors told me that since your awake they are pulling the case up so you can testify against Lucky and I in court."

"No problem. I'll tell them the truth."

"I know. She's beautiful Sam. Looks just like you and Jason."

"Thanks. Goodbye Liz."

"Bye," she said turning over again.

As soon as Sam walked out the door Jason was all over her.

"Sam where did you go?"

"Just wandering, are we ready?"

"Yes."

Jason held the door open to the penthouse while Sam walked in with baby Emily. He put down her things along with some new baby item they picked up.

"Where is she going to sleep Jason?"

"What do you mean."

"Well you said she's been staying at Carly's, which means you can't have a crib set up."

"Follow me."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

Jason helped Sam up the stairs until they reached a closed door.

"This was..."

"Your first baby's room, but I changed somethings."

Jason opened the door. Sam walked in and froze. There was a white crib in the middle of the room. Alongside it a changing tale and a dresser. The walls where a dull pink, with white lace curtains hanging on the windows.

"Jason, you did all of this?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say."

"That you'll move in hopefully. I mean you've been in a coma and kidnapped what time did you have to make a baby room?"

"Okay," Sam said turning to him.

"Really?"

"Jason I never stopped loving you. I just thought you stopped loving me."

"I was confused, and angry, and after pushing you away for so long after Manny shot you, I tried to stop loving you, and after the whole Ric and Elizabeth thing I just needed more reasons to push you further. I just wanted to protect you Sam."

"Now I know, and it makes me love you more."

"I have something for you."

"Really," Sam said as Jason walked over to the dresser taking something out.

"I had this made for you. I thought you'd like it," Jason handed her a picture frame with a sonogram picture in it.

"I think little Emily would be happy to know that you kept a picture of her."

"You mean a picture of her big sister."

"What?"

"Look at the date Sam."

"2004, you mean it's-"

"Yes. I found the picture last year."

"You kept it Jason?"

"Why wouldn't I."

"Jason I'm starting to remember why I fell in love with you."

"Well why don't you let the baby sleep, and I'll show you."

"But."

"I have an alarm system set up in the windows, and doors as well as vents. Nothing is going to get to her alive."

"Okay." Sam placed Emily in the fluffy white blanket in the crib, then covered her up. She was sleeping peacefully, you know I've only looked into her eyes twice, she's been sleeping every other time."

"You will see her open her eyes so many times Sam."

"I know. Let's get out before she wakes up."

They went down stairs. Jason left Sam on the couch so he could get some wine.

"I have food," he said walking out f the kitchen hallway, " and wine."

"What food? You don't cook."

"I learned, a little."

"Uh-huh."

"With Chinese take out."

"Really."

"Yes," Jason put out the food and wine then sitting next to Sam on the floor, " you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I can tell."

"Your so beautiful."

"Dido."

"Your hilarious," Jason said putting down his glass.

"It's true," Sam said doing the same. She moved her hand over to Jason's wrapping her fingers around his.

"I've dreamed of us here so many times I've lost count."

"I dreamed of you. I can't really remember but I saw you."

"I almost lost faith Sam, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Jason, you were grieving, you lost Jake, you almost lost Emily and me. Well you kind of lost me too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sam."

"I'd say no but you are my baby daddy."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No it comes naturally," Sam giggled.

"I miss your laugh."

"I never hear you laugh so," Sam and Jason shared giggle.

"How's everyone doing?"

"Good, Spinelli is seeing a nurse."

"Really, Maxie thing didn't work?"

"No."

"How about Sonny?"

"I don't know, last I heard he was shot."

"What," Sam said sitting up.

"He married Kate and have a baby on the way. He was shot right before I took you to Nicholas' that night."

"Is he alive?"

"I don't know, we aren't on speaking terms. He took over the mo for good. I left, you can only imaging the war that wet on."

"Why would he fight you, you had a baby to look out for."

"I told him the same thing. But Sonny needed his way so..."

"So what?"

"I told him that if my child ever ended up like Micheal I would kill him."

"Jason, I know he was your best friend and all."

"Yeah, but if he really was he would of let me go freely."

"That is why I love you."

"Monica loves her grandchild, and would e happy to know her name is Emily."

"I'm glad. Jason..."

"Yeah."

"What happened to Lucky?"

"He's in jail for 15 years I believe."

"What happened with Liz?"

"A Dr. proved she suffer a nervous breakdown during the events, and that is why she listened to Lucky, her mind was too unstable. Cameron and Jake were taken away until the judge decides. She's been depressed. Which is probably why she risked her life and got shot."

"You don't think she did it just to help?"

"She is the reason you where in a coma Sam, I couldn't stand being in the same court room during trial."

"That reminds me, she said I needed to testify in court against her and Lucky."

"When I don't know, but I'm sure I'll be informed."

"They both need to be put away."

"Jason, you didn't want me put away after I witnessed Jake's kidnapping."

"He..."

"Wasn't your real son? But you didn't know that then Jason, I know you have to still love that little boy and not seeing him anymore is tearing you up inside."

"I have missed so many precious moments with you Sam. I mean if Elizabeth never lied about Jake, or came here during the blackout, we would have been happy."

"Jason your forgetting that I slept with Ric. That is something I know you can never get over."

"Every time I kept you away Elizabeth would always show up or call me, and I would always go."

Sam sat there on the floor not believing how emotional Jason was being with her. She could see the pain in his eyes just bringing up past subjects.

"Sam what if none of this happened, how do you know you wouldn't of gotten pregnant form a night of passion instead of a drunken one night stand?"

"Well it was kind of passionate, the way you threw me against the wall and all."

"You remember that?"

"How could I forget, that was the night you gave me something you promised me when we were together."

"A baby," Jason said looking into her eyes, " a surprise, but a good one."

"So the doctors said I should be able to get complete mobility of my legs back in a while."

"And you get you stitches out in a few days."

"Yeah," she said looking into his eyes in a dreamy way.

"Tired?"

"A little bit."

"Can I take you to bed?"

"You get straight to the point Mr. Morgan."

Jason helped Sam up off the floor, then picked her up.

"Are you sure I woke up from my coma?" Sam asked.

"Why?"

"This is just to good to be true."

"Then your awake."

"Let's make sure the baby is okay first."

"Alright."

Jason managed to open the door quietly while still holding Sam. He placed her down and helped her walk over to the crib. Emily was sleeping safe and sound.

"It's comforting you know. To hear her breathing."

"I know."

"You know I would dream of us standing here over a baby all the time, and when the doctors claimed that it was impossible for me to carry a baby to term let alone get pregnant that turned into a fantasy that I couldn't have."

"But you beat the odds Sam, we have everything we planned together," he said pulling her away form the crib, " well except one thing."

"What's that?"

"Sleep."

"Ah the power of babies. Well let's start on that sleep thing."


	18. Surprises

**Chapter 18: _Surprises_**

It had been two months since Sam had awoken from her coma. Life was pretty good for her now, the only problem was the court hearing today. Sam was summoned to court to testify in Lucky Spencer's and Elizabeth Webber's trials. The full extent of their punishments had not been done with the only witness not able to testify. Sam insisted that Jason stay home with baby Emily but he insisted that Lucky see the precious life her almost killed.

"Sam are you ready?" Jason shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah," she said hopping down the stairs to him, " are you ready?"

"I've been ready for almost an hour."

"Well physically, but emotionally Jason, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Jason said handing Sam the baby.

"Jason I have known you for like five years. I know when your not okay," she said strapping Emily into the car seat.

"I feel like killing Lucky."

"Well that would mean you going to prison for murder," Sam said walking over and embracing him.

"Not if I did it right."

"Jason you left the organization for a reason," she said placing her hands on his face, " you were always so busy making sure everyone else was happy and had what they wanted, and now it's time for you to focus on what makes you happy."

"I already have what makes me happy," he replied kissing her.

"Well we better get going if we are going to be on time."

"I'll get the baby and you get the car keys."

"And dipair bag!" she shouted as he walked out the door.

...

Elizabeth sat in the audience seats in court room number three. She had been so nervous about today, but she was ready to accept what ever her sentence was. She had just seen Cameron and Jake moment before she arrived. Her grams even wished her good luck.

"Elizabeth."

"Diane hi," she said standing up.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Liz looked around, " is Sam and Jason here?"

"Yes there in another room till the hearing begins."

"I'm ready."

Alexis and Elizabeth sat in the defendant seats. There where two others reserved for Lucky and his lawyer. There where voices coming through the door, Liz turned and saw Carly and Jax,along with Nicholas. There where a few other people but they where most likely with the news. Then Elizabeth saw Lucky walking in. He wasn't wearing his orange jump suit but a suit.

"Elizabeth," he said sitting down.

"Hi Lucky," she said as the room settled in.

"All rise for honorable Judge Walker," said the bailif.

Everyone stood as the judge walked in and sat when he motioned them to. He went to being speaking when the doors behind everyone opened. Sam and Jason walked in, Sam holding a baby wrapped ina blanket.

"My I as why you are entering my courtroom late?"

"Sorry your honor, but I'm still getting used to this new mom thing, and babies are a hand full."

"Very well lets begin," he said shuffling through his papers, " this is the appeal of defendants Lucas Spencer, and Elizabeth Webber. These cases are being appealed because of new witness testimony. D.A. Baldwin you may being."

"Thank you your honor. Everyone knows the situation of this case from past trials. SO we will not linger on memories and get straight to the witness testimony. I would like to call Samantha McCall to the stand."

Sam handed Jason Emily as she was getting up. She walked past the little swinging doors to the seat next to the judge.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Samantha McCall," she said adjusting herself.

"You already know the grounds of the charges pressed against Lucas Spencer and Elizabeth Spencer correct?"

"Yes."

"What was you relationship to Lucas Spencer?"

"We were friends until mid August 2007."

"Why is that?"

"We began an intimate relationship."

"So you turned into more than friends correct?"

"Yes."

"What was your relationship like? Did Mr. Spencer ever lash out at you for something or seem in any way mentally unhealthy?"

"I first started a relationship with him out of pure spite of his then wife Elizabeth, but after that I egan to develop feelings for him, but Lucky never did anything to harm me."

"What do you mean in spite of his wife?"

"Her and my then fiance Jason Morgan had a one night stand, soon after that Elizabeth announced she was pregnant, she claimed the baby as Jason's which was one of the causes of or break up."

"So you a scorned woman went to seduce a married man?"

"Lucky's marriage with Elizabeth was already destroyed. When Lucky and me started a relationship he requested a divorce from her."

"And after the divorce you two began a serious relationship?"

"Yes."

"How did you and Ms. Webber react toward each other?"

"We were enemies in every way possible."

"Did you ever physically harm Ms. Webber?"

"We did get into an altercation once."

"About?"

"About her supposedly having Jason Morgan's baby and me getting her husband."

"Can you tell me about your pregnancy?"

"Objection!" shouted Diane, " I don't see the relevence to the case your Honor."

"Overruled, I allow Mr. Baldwin."

"Thank you, as I asked Ms. McCall."

"I found out I was pregnant mid October."

"And what where the circumstances that surrounded your pregnancy?"

"I suffered a miscarriage while I was full term with my first child in 2004, after I was shot by Manny Ruiz. The bullet went through my upper back on a down angle piercing my uterus."

"And what did the doctors say?"

"They told me that even if I was to get pregnant I would never e able to carry a child to term. Then later that my eggs were completely infertile."

"So you had no hope of having your own child at all, the only possible thing you could do was adopt?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell the court, how the beginning of this went, your pregnancy that is, and the baby's father."

"I don't remember what day it was exactly, I had been going through some things, Lucky had been away with Elizabeth's children."

"Did he do that often?"

"Very, but I forgave him."

"So what events lead to that night?"

"Lucky and I had dinner plans we made over a month ago at the metro court, he canceled because Elizabeth didn't want to put her kids in daycare on a her night shift at the hospital. I went to Jakes alone and started drinking."

"How much would you say you drank before Jason Morgan walked up to you."

"I'd estimate a bottle of vodka."

"How did he confront you."

"He told me that I needed to stop drinking because he wasn't going to call a cab for me," Sam paused not feeling comfortable with sharing the night her and Jason concieved their daughter, "he sat next to me, we started small talk. Eventually he had as much to drink as I did."

"And after that?"

"We got into a fight, nothing physical, then one thing lead to another. In the morning we agreed it was something we never wanted to talk about or repeat, it was a mistake."

"So you went your separate way after that?"

"Yes. We never even talked to each other about it."

"What happened when you found out you where pregnant?"

"I had several tests done to make sure it was true."

"You where that skeptical?"

"Very."

"How did you react?"

"Shocked."

"Why because I knew it could ruin my relationship with Lucky."

"Why?"

"Because I knew the baby wasn't his. Even though I told Lucky I was infertile we still had protected sex."

"So you had no doubt in you mind that the baby was Mr. Morgan's?"

"Yes."

"I have records that indicate you went to a private hospital for a surgery, could you elaborate?"

"It was almost a month into the pregnancy, I had extreme cramping and went to my doctor, she told me I needed a special surgery that would try and remove as much as the scar tissue in my womb as possible."

"And how did that go?"

"Better than they expected," Sam answered looking over at a fustrated Diane, "they removed enough to ensure I could at least carry the baby to a safe premature date."

"What where the events that lead to your pregnancy being revealed?"

"I was attacked by the text message killer around Febuary. I fled into the street and was struck by a car."

"Was the driver ever named?"

"No."

"So what happened after?"

"I was slipping in and out of conciousness, I remember Jason running up to me asking if I was okay, I knew there was something wrong with me, so I went to tell him about the baby."

"But?"

"I passed out from pain and blood loss."

"Do you remember the events at the hospital?"

"I woke up and Jason was there, there where other people who came to see me like Lucky, mostly nurses, don't recall what happened. When I was alone the doctors told me I had a cerebrial adema and contussions to some organs, and that threatened my baby's life."

"How so?"

" The force of the car should of caused me to loose my child, but instead caused a slight leak of ambniotic fluid, Dr. Lee not knowing of my other surgery, and the pregnancy didn't want to act without my records form my previous doctor."

"How long did that take?"

"It would of taken twenty four hours, but I faced an emergency."

"Of what?"

"I collapsed with severe bleeding for the placenta. Dr. Lee managed to fix the damage as best she could."

"How did Mr. Morgan react after finding out about your pregnancy?"

"He was protective. He insisted on taking me home, and staying over to make sure I was alright."

"And he was unaware the baby was his?"

"Yes. What about Mr. Spencer?"

"He found out I was pregnant and assumed the baby was his."

"Did you deny it?"

"Completely. It would have been easy to pass the child off as his, but I didn't have it in my heart to lie about it."

"Why?"

"I know how it can destroy people."

"How did you and Mr. Morgan get closer?"

"I was once again attacked by the killer. I had my oxygen supply cut off for a good while. When I woke up I had no memory of the past four years."

"What was your last memory?"

"When I was pregnant with Sonny Corinthos' baby, and was being threatened by a past boyfriend."

"Did you suspect anything?"

"I was suspicious, Jason managed to tell me the truth. I slowly started to remember. I believed that since I was with Lucky the baby was his, I still didn't remember the night Jason and I shared. Jason knew Lucky was back into drugs and suspected of being the text message killer, he lied and used our one night stand as an excuse."

"Did it work?"

"Very well, although at the time Jason and I didn't know it was true."

"When did you find out the truth?"

"Jason invited me on a date at the Metro Court. I took a nap and remembered what happened."

"And when you where leaving your apartment is that when the chain of events in question occurred?"

"Yes. Elizabeth confronted me in the stairwell, the elevator wasn't working."

"How did she seem to you?"

"I didn't feel it was Elizabeth, she felt like another person altogether."

"So you stand by the statement that Elizabeth Webber suffered and emotional breakdown?"

" I do."

"What happened afterward in the next months ahead?"

"I vaguly remember the events, but from what I do remember when I was awake, it was like a dream."

"How so?"

"Lucky I remember him there, but it was like another personality, Elizabeth was there, Lucky mostly ordered her around, she would seem hesitant about somethings but did them anyway."

"Like what things?"

"When Lucky wanted to induce my labor, she said it might not be wise, because my pregnancy was high risk, he would threaten her children and she'd comply."

"Did she ever try to help you?"

"Many occasions, I had braxtion hic's contractions and when it was to painful she sedated me."

"And you take that as being nice?"

"Have you ever had a braxton hic's contraction's?"

"No, I haven't. What other occasions where there?"

"When I was way past my due date and refused to give birth, she'd give me pain medication to keep e comfortable, and sedate me."

"You also find that nice?"

"She tried to be very helpful, but with a man threatening her children all the time it probably does get rough, I was happy with the times I was unconcious or completely numb."

"How did you escape?"

"I heard her saying she was getting married to Jason. They left the room they kept me in. I saw Elizabeth left a syringe full of a powerful sleeping drug on the nightstand."

"And you hid it. Did Ms. Webber know?"

"Yes. When they came back she looked form the table to me and nodded. After she left I injected it's contents into Lucky. I struggled down the steps."

"That must have been really painful with every step. Why where you so determined?"

"I figure if I was going to die I needed to tell Jason he had a baby otherwise they would of given her to Lucky assuming she was his, or Elizabeth pass her off as her own daughter."

"You made it to the church?"

"Yes, I stepped inside and passed out. The next thing I remembered was waking up and Jason sitting with me."

"What did you say to him?"

"Everything, I told him how the baby was really his, how it was Lucky and Elizabeth that held me captive. He left for a while, then Carly came back, she figured out the baby was Jason's, I said yes," Sam wiped away a tear form her eye, " and I told her to tell him to take care of our baby the best he could."

"After the rough break up you and Jason had you'd trust him completely with your baby?"

"It was his baby too, and you've never seen Jason with kids, he's amazing, even if he wasn't the father I would of asked him to take care of her."

"And after that what happened?"

"I fell into a coma, I suffered a blood clot which caused it."

"And you woke up a little over two months ago?"

"Yes."

"So in your own words how do you think that Mr. Spencer and Ms. Webber should be punished?"

"Elizabeth had to raise two kids by herself, if I was her and with the stress of being a nurse and the events that happened to her during the past two years, I would of suffered a breakdown myself, I can't blame her, after all before I woke up and my life was in danger she help protect me, she even got shot for it."

"And Mr. Spencer?"

"I loved Lucky deeply. I wanted more than anything for this baby to be his, but fate said no. In a way I broke him. I know the actions he took where severe, but he lost Elizabeth and the kids, then trusted me with his heart and I broke it. It was never his fault, I set this into motion the night I slept with Jason."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. I did , but after loosing a chunk of memory and Jason just being there for me and our baby without knowing it was his. I learned to love him the easy way, while he had to get over the terrible things I have done."

"AS a closing statement, I want you all to look over at the baby in Mr. Morgan's arms. She had a very strong mother bring her into this world, she risked everything to do so, that would of never had to happen if it wasn't for Lucas Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. Samantha McCall would have been able to hold her newborn daughter the moment she gave birth, but it was taken away thanks to those two criminals.Your honor I have no further questions."

"Thank you D.A., Ms. Millar do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I'd like to cross examine," she said standing up.

"You may proceed."

"Ms. McCall, what where you planning to tell every one about your growing bump during the months if you never got hit by that car?"

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone."

"And what did you plan to do?"

"I was going to leave, move to California and raise my daughter there."

"With out telling the father at all?"

"Yes."

"That is kind of cruel isn't it?"

"Well I am a horrible person, or was. My first concern was for my daughter, second myself. I didn't want to get into a relationship with Jason if it was only for the child we shared. And he already had a son, or so everyone assumed Jacob Martin, I didn't want to tear that apart. Jason didn't have to know."

"And what would you tell Mr. Spencer?"

"I would break up with him and just go."

"Do you still hold any kind of feelings or grudges toward Ms. Webber or Mr. Spencer?"

"No, not really, I understand the pain they went through, after I broke up with Jason, I almost had a breakdown. I mean there was Elizabeth who gave him the child he wanted so bad, but I couldn't."

"So you were jealous at a point?"

"Very, seeing red, or green wasn't even the beginning."

"Do you have anything to say about the defendants?"

"Elizabeth is a great mother, she would die if it meant her children could live one more day. Since the begining of this her son Jake has forgotten that she is his mother, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Elizabeth deserves to be with her kids, and if it was my choice I would let her."

"And as for Mr. Spencer?"

"I loved Lucky, he is still important to me, a different important, but some one who I could rely on. He doesn't deserve to be punished for something I caused."

"Your Honor I have no closing statement."

"Thank you Ms. Miller."

"Court will take a quick recess."

Everyone got up form their seats. Sam jumped out of hers and ran to Jason and Emily.

"How is she?" Sam asked looking at her daughter.

"Sam I could of never done what you did up there, I would of trashed them for everything."

"I know, but part of this was my fault I know that keeping secrets is something serious, and Elizabeth really did try and help me, and for that I owe her."

"Well I'm behind you all the way. But if they start coming over for dinner I'm not answering the door."

"No problem," Sam teased kissing him over the baby.

"Sam."

"Nicholas, hi."

"I was wondering if you'd come by later on tonight."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I just had family things to talk to you about."

"Okay no problem."

"He seems a little off."

"I know but he says it's just family things. I hope."

"Ms. McCall."

"Scott Baldwin," she said walking over to him, " how can I help."

"Jason Morgan may not be my most favorite person, but I have to say I sympathiaze for you."

"How so?"

"Well I didn't get pregnant by an ex than get chased by a killer and such, but I hope those two get maximum sentence."

"Well one of them for sure was out of their mind, hopefully they get help."

"Well we should get back inside."

Sam motioned for Jason to follow. They walked back in together sitting in the same seats they occupied before. Lucky and Elizabeth returned to their seats. The judge entered the room and they all stood and sat with him.

"I have gone over the case, and the testimony of Samantha McCall," the judge looked over some papers on the desk, " after reviewing case of the state vs. Lucas Spencer, the defendant pleaded to insanity, the court, sentences him to ten years in psychiatric rehabilitation at Shady Brook Hospital, with chance of parole during sentence."

There where several whispered voices, Lucky's attorney whispered something in his ear. Sam could see Elizabeth tense up and close her eyes, waiting for her sentence to be passed.

"After reviewing the case of the state vs. Elizabeth Webber, the defendant pleaded to temporary insanity, the court reviewed the case and prior sentence, the revised sentence is three years of psychiatric rehabilitation, no parole. As for custody of her children, she will receive open visitation with 12 hour notice, visits are still to be supervised, with chance of parole and full custody. Court dismissed."

Everyone stood up talking loudly. Sam could see tears glistening on Elizabeth's cheeks. Jason picked up the baby carrier with Emily in it, he motioned for Sam to get up so they could leave.

"Let's go home," he said to her.

Jason opened the door for Sam. She place the carrier on the desk and took Emily out.

"I have to go to the coffee house to finish up some paper work."

"What kind of work?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Carly wants to sell our coffee at the hotel, so we need to go through lawyers and stuff to do that."

"Sounds fun."

Sam moved over leaving Jason room to sit with her. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Well we will be fine for a while Jason."

"You won't open the door to strangers?"

"No."

"I'll be back in time so you can leave to see Nicholas."

"No problem," Sam got up and walked toward the stairs, " I'm going to give her a bath, feed her, and try and get her to sleep before you get home."

"That sounds wonderful," Jason stood and walked over to her, " I'll call you on my way home."

"Yes," Sam said kissing him passionatly.

"What was that for?"

"A sneek peek at tonight," she said teasing him. Sam walked up stairs leaving Jason alone.

Sam was elbow deep in water trying to wash Emily when the door bell rang. She wrapped a towel on Emily and raced downstairs.

"One moment!" she shouted as it rang again. Sam opened the door, " Elizabeth what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk real quick if it was okay."

"Yeah come on in," she said stepping aside.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Why?"

"For earlier today, what you said in court. It was the whole reason that I might gt custody of my children again, and get open visitation."

"It was true Liz."

"But i did so much worse than you. I almost killed you and your baby girl, all you did was see a crazy lady take Jake,"

"Elizabeth, I really don't want to linger on the past. Yeah I will always feel some resentment toward Lucky, and you, but I'm really trying to get past it. I do understand how you felt after Jake was taken. I really want to make peace with you but at the same time, I don't know if I could trust you with my daughter alone."

"I don't lame you Sam. I'd feel the exact same way," Liz looked at baby Emily in Sam's arms, " she looks just like you and Jason."

"Yeah, she has my hair which is quite thick."

"What's her name?"

"Jason and I decided on Emily Morgan."

"Morgan?"

"Jason has done so much, and this baby has been through a lot and survived, so I decided that a strong last name. Jason has been through the mill and back again. I needed to honor him."

"That's nice. If I...I would of done the same thing."

"So how's motherhood treating you?"

"Great, sometimes. Most nights she doesn't sleep and then she eats like crazy, and giving her baths all she does is kick and fuss."

"Cameron and Jake where the same way, Jake was the bigger baby about it though."

"I guess they are unperdictable."

"Yeah. Well I should really get going. I was going to see the boys tonight."

"Alright," she said as they both got up walking to the door, " it was nice to talk to you."

"Yeah, thanks Sam."

"Bye."

000000

Jason sat down waiting for the lawyers. The employees where almost finished closing and no one had showed up with any kind of contracts.

"Mr. Morgan are you sure you want to sit alone?"

"Yeah, if no one shows up in a while I'll lock up and go."

"Alright sir."

The workers left leaving one light on for Jason. The room was dim and quiet. Finally after what seemed like forever some one knocked on the door.

"Coming," Jason said getting up and walking over to the door.

His hand reached for the knob but he quickly stopped. The person standing on the other side wasn't Carly's lawyer. The person was tall clad in black. They raised a pistol and pointed it at Jason. Jason ran back toward his office, the door was made bullet proof when Sonny opened it. He could hear bullets whizzing by him and glass breaking. He slammed the door shut locking it. Jason listened quietly. He could hear some one stepping on the glass and moving furniture. Finally after almost twenty minutes Jason opened the door and looked out. There was no one there. He walked over to what was left of the glass door and looked out. The coast was clear. He grabbed his cell phone and ran to his motorcycle.

...

Sam finally put Emily to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sam it's Nicholas."

"Hey sorry, but Jason still isn't home yet, and I can't get a last minute babysitter for Emily."

"It's alright, the nanny is taking care of Spencer so would you mind if I came over now?"

"No problem. I guess what you need to tell me is oh my god important."

"Yeah, life changing."

"Okay. I'll let the doorman know your on your way."

Sam finish cleaning up in the kitchen, she finally learned to cook, even if it was just spagetti and macaronni and cheese. She was just about to start the dishwasher when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Sam shouted as she walked out to open the door. She opened the door swiftly, " Nicholas hi, that was really quick."

"Yeah, well what I need to tell you is important," he said walking past her to the pool table.

"Nicholas, what's wrong?" Sam asked moving to sit on the chair.

"It's actually good your sitting," Nicholas paused and looked at her, " I found out Stefan Cassidine had a safety deposit box overseas. I had some one go and ring it back."

"What was inside," Sam asked getting worried.

"There where some papers on illegal sales of property. And blackmail files on people such as Luke Spencer mostly, and Laura."

"Your mother."

"And Alexis."

"My mother."

"That's what we need to talk about Sam. In those papers was a birth certificte. I thought it was mine for a second, same birth date parents names, but it was for a baby girl."

"And."

"The only name on it was Cassiadine. After looking into it more I found out I wasn't an only child. Laura gave birth to twins, and girl and a boy."

"So the other certificate was for your sister?"

"Yes."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"Sam don't you think it's weird that when you were shot by Manny and needed a blood transfusion, I was an exact match?"

"Cousins Nicholas."

"I followed a paper trail, Stefan gave the baby girl to an adoption agency, the people that adopted her were the McCall's."

"No thats not true Alexis is my mother, me and Jason investigated it after the virus outbreak."

"Alexis' baby died, the body is in the grave."

"Well that's a lie."

"Why do you think Alexis just up and left? You two never had a DNA test run. You guys just asumed that you where mother and daughter. She found out and knew that she once again lost hope of finding the daughter she gave up for adoption."

"Why wouldn't she say anything?"

"Family secrets."

"Nicholas are you sure?"

"99 positive."

"What about the other percent?"

"DNA test to be sure."

"But our blood type is already the same."

"No your blood and my mothers."

"Laura."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know, this is quite the shock."

"Believe me I know."

"I guess it's a good thing that I didn't get pregnant with Lucky's child, or continue a relationship with him."

"Sam you had no idea when you began going out with Lucky."

"Dos anyone else know about this?"

"Monica. I told her that night at Wyndamre when we where almost killed. Only because I needed her to get to some papers for me. I didn't want to tell you until I had all the facts."

"I going to have to tell Jason."

"Just don't let it spread."

"Why?"

"I have reason to believe that there are some Cassidine's left and they don't really approve of a prince with a sister, it's a long thing, most of the girls born in the family don't really last long."

"Alright."

"Well I should be going when I schedule the appointment I'll let you know."

"Alright," she said walking him over to the door.

She was just about to open it when the door was slammed open, Jason stumled in.

"Jason! What happened?" Sam asked rushing over to him.

"I was at the coffee house, and some one tried to kill me," he said closing the door behind him and locking it.

"But why I thought you where out of the business?"

"I don't know. The just started shooting at me."

"Jason," Nicholas said.

"Do you mind leaving Nihcolas no offense."

"Jason your bleeding," he said pointing to his back. On his should was a big spot of blood.

"Jason you where shot?" Sam said grabbing a towel and then inspecting the wound.

"It must have been adrenaline I didn't notice."

"I need to get you to a hospital Jason this is bad," Sam said picking up another towel and holding it to the wound.

"But the baby."

"I'll watch her."

"Nicholas are you sure?"

"Yeah, Spencer has a nanny so he'll be fine."

"Jason let's go."

The stood up and Sam helped Jason over to the door.

"Nicholas," he said opening the closet door and pulling out a box, " if anyone tries to break in here they might come after the baby shoot them."

"Okay," he said taking the box.

By the time Sam got Jason to the hospital they had already gone through four towels. Jason was on the verge of collapsing in the elevator.

"Jason hang in there," Sam said applying more pressure to the wound.

Jason couldn't even answer. The doors finally opened to the emergency room. Sam tried pulling Jason along but it was difficult.

"Some one help me!" Sam cried.


	19. Author Babble

Author Babble:

I finally finished the first 2 chapters of my fiction novel, The Chronicles of Abigail Jones: book1. It is the first in the trilogy. Thst is one of the reasons delaying me finishing this story. I let one friend read the first chapter and she loved it. Now to design a book cover.


End file.
